Forbidden Love of Rivals
by starryflames
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a Princess of Magnolia runs away and fulfill a mission to bring balance to the world. As she travel alone, she meets comrades that were destined by fate itself. Meet Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of the Dragons, he was given a mission to capture the Princess of Magnolia! What would happen to their destiny as their paths have crossed! Join their adventures now !
1. Prologue

This is YOAltheaCrumps in Re-posted this from Wattpad

**Prologue:**

Earthland. In this world, Magic is possible. The unbelieved is believed. Everything is possible. It is separated by Humans & Creatures. The Rulers of the Human Beings are Mages. Why are there mages? Humans are infused of Lacrimas wherein there special talents are being capable of Magic. Meanwhile, the Dragons are the supreme leaders of our Creatures. Along time ago, there was a Cold War. Balance wasn't evident in the World. It was a Battle between Dragons & Mages. Some Dragons favoured Humans thus, Humans too. In this era, Dragon Slayers were born. This Dragon Slayers were needed to balance the World. Resulted, the Great War was finished. Nothing Resulted. Hatred was still seen in Earthland.

The Dragons were separated. The Dragons who favored the Humans & The Dragon who don't. The Dragon King for now is Igneel. Igneel the Fire Dragon who taught Dragon Slayer Magic to a certain pink-haired Boy who will soon be a King of the Dragon Slayers. Yet, does this boy face the Consequences as a King? What would happen if you become a King or Queen of the Dragon Slayers?

In the Other Half of the World are the Humans. Mages who are certain of living throughout their life. They die faster than Dragons or any creatures. They've set up Kingdoms for the Better of the World. Jude Heartfilia, the King of Magnolia, he was a mage yet, he lost his powers on the War. How was he King? He became King when the Late King gave him the Power to be next King of Magnolia. Before, he was a Powerful Mage & A Powerful Investor of the Kingdom. He has a wife named Layla. A Mage too. A Celestial Mage who loved the Starry Skies. Sadly, she died at a young age. Our Couple has a single child named Lucy Heartfilia. She resembled her Mother. She was a Powerful Mage too. She was considered " Princess of the Starry Skies ". She knew Everything on the Sky. But her Life was Sad. She wasn't able to get out of her own Castle because of his Father's Protection. And Jude? He didn't much care for his child when he became King.

What if Rivals meet? Would fate itself turn into a positive outcome that signifies that Love is the Highest Form of Magic that shall defeat anything in the world or a negative outcome that means an all-out war between 2 Races. Monsters or Mages?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is Newly Added: [ A P.O.V. of Layla Heartfilia :P ]

_As my head starts to daze. I looked at the candle that ignites fire. " Igneel " I mumbled. I looked at my husband, whose been holding meetings at the Kingdom. I gently smiled at his kindness towards me. Secretly, I was dying. A secret between me & Jude. No one knew it, even my daughter, Lucy who was too young to have this so-called 'depressions''. I coughed vigorously and I covered my mouth. I saw Lucy looking at me-worried. I uncovered my hand and I smiled at her and then I saw it.__** It was Blood. **__Flowing from my hand. I took a hankerchief and I washed it away. I whistled for a Servant who came in my chambers._

_" Wash this for me, please " I covered it between her hands._

_She nodded at my instructions and Lucy ran to me._

_" Mommy! Dad told me that you'll go to a Kingdom by Morning? Is it true? " She asked me._

_" Oh Yes, Lucy. Daddy will be playing with you tomorrow. " I smiled gently at her. Honestly, I was going to another kingdom to heal myself. A place where'll I shall be recovering or either __**dying. **__Yes, I've been losing my powers. It was a curse, from the dark mage, Zeref. _

_" Mommy! " Lucy snapped me out from the trance I'm having._

_" Yes darling? " I combed her short blonde hair. Yes, she's the spitting image of me. _

_" Can you read me a bed-time story? " she asked._

_My eyes widened. Probably, this was the last bedtime story I would do for my daughter. The last day that I'll be staying in this kingdom. _

_I nodded. " But, this tale was passed through generations. I'll be dictating it out loud " She clapped as she"ll hear a new tale from me. _

_" But promise me you must not forget it. " She made a promising sign. _

_" Once Upon a Time there lived a Beautiful Princess in this Kingdom, her name is Lucy Heartfilia " I said. She clapped once more._

_" She was a Powerful Stellar Mage. She held the 12 Zodiac Keys and she was free as the wind. She has alot of knowledge about the skies. The Celestial Spirits that she stand in her side as she fight evil~ " My hands danced._

_She giggled " One day, she meets a prince. She was destined to fight the enemy and that enemy were the monsters " She screamed as she hear 'monsters'._

_" They were rivals. Forbidden to meet, forbidden to smile at each other. Their only destined place to meet was a Battle Ground. " _

_" Separated by the will of the society, they love each other. They wanted to be together.. forever. They dreamed secretly that they would make a Kingdom of Balance. Their people dancing in the Nights ; working in the Day with a Bright Smile " _

_" Behind their faces, they were crying. They were saddened because they were destined to kill each other. " _

_" Through Flames and Keys, they combine their power. To not follow their people's wish that doesn't benefit 2 sides but, they followed their will. To fight the darkness.. secretly "_

_" They fought an evil mage that was a Key in killing everything. The Good & The Bad are killed. "_

_I gazed at my sleeping daughter's figure. I smiled. " They lived happily ever after, darling ; Like you and a destined boy that my dear friend is also storytelling this fab tale. I bid my farewell to this world. I now entrust this mission of mine to you. Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia "_

_I knew that Igneel said this story to his son. I stood up from my bed and I left my daughter. I gazed at the mirror. I saw myself-paling. My face was extremely pale and my lips were cold. I tried to run outside of my kingdom and as I reach the exit, I just shut my eyes._

_" Looks like, I'm a goner now, Celestial King " I smirked._

_I breathed heavily and the next thing I know. _

_**I'm dead. **_


	2. (1) Trapped Inside Your Own Kingdom

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

It's a Bright Morning yet, another Boring Day. I stood up from my bed. I sighed " When will I ever get to leave this kingdom? ". A knock was heard on my door. " Princess Lucy.. You're Father wants to talk to you.." Virgo said. " Why would he want to talk to me? Tell him, I'm doing my "How-to-be-a-Perfect-Princess" session. "Suddenly, she knocked again " It's very urgent, Princess " I groaned. I let her In. She brought out another casual dress. What does she think I am? A sluggish Barbie Doll who looks Trash when You don't Play with her anymore? How stupid he is. I'm wearing a White & Baby Pink Satin \ Dress. I was also brought a very Expensive Necklace. It was worth a lot of Karat and at the middle is a Light Pink Heart. I opened my Closet. It was separated. Dresses,Gowns,Crowns,Shoes,Heels and many more. I opened the Box I wasn't suppose to open until my Birthday.

" Princess, Please Forgive me, but... Shouldn't you wear that Crown in your 18th Birthday? " Virgo bowed down.

" Well, I don't acknowledge my , it does suit my dress that my Father gave me. Plus, my birthday is-" I was cut off when Virgo answered

" Tomorrow. " She smiled. I smiled back. I was happy that she knew when my Birthday is without my Father telling. For 11 Years, My Father Ignored me, even in my Birthday. I would rejoice alone as my Father arrange a meeting with the Magic Council discussing about Finding Dragons and Slaying them and Making Magnolia a better Kingdom than the others.

As I exit my room, I started to walk "unlady-like". " Princess, if King Judo saw you walking like that, he will punish you " she repeated it for the 100th time.

" I know. I don't have Freedom so why won't experience small Freedom, aye? " I smirked.

The trumpets horned. I straightened my back & I changed from "unlady-like" to a "princess-like". How stupid that my Father would make me wear a dress when the only Audience is Him.

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

I realized it was already getting late. I stood up from my Bed. My Cat, Happy was still snoring. Someone barged inside my room " Yo Natsu! " A raven-haired man was about to tackle me.

" Got Ya Popsicle! " I punched him softly at the shoulder.

" What Are You Doing Here? Can't You give some Privacy on the Prince of Dragons slash Prince of Dragon Slayers? " I smirked. I bragged my "so-called-awesomeness" being a Prince. Yes, I was a Prince.

" Yeah Yeah.. " Gray ignored me.

Yes, I know. Mages & Dragons don't get along. But, my Dad, Igneel favored Humans. Gray hasn't seen Igneel but my Dad does. I don't got Human Friends but only, Dragons & Gray & Cats & Creatures and... weird things.

" Whaddya want? " I asked.

" I want to Battle You! " He performed Ice Make Magic.

" Not so fast, Ice Pee. Roar of the Fire Dragon! " I performed.

" Ice Make Sheild! " He unleashed.

" Not bad for an Ice Face " I smirked.

" Stop calling me that, Flame Brain " He was about to punch me.

" Ice Make: Lance! " He created.

" Fire Dragon's Claw! " I unleashed. A loud thud was heard. We were both knocked out of our own attacks.

" Still Powerful as Ever, Natsu " Gray smirked. He helped me stand up.

" You too, Gray " I smirked. I gave him a Hi-5.

I just noticed something. My Temporary Home was destroyed! Happy was about to wake up.

" WAAHH! Natsu, you destroyed our Place! Igneel will be mad because, you've destroyed the 10th House he made for you! " Happy warned me.

" WAHHH! Happy let's build this Place again! " A cold shiver went to my spine. I'll be given a lesson about destroying the Temporary House I have.

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

I was pissed. Really Pissed because of my Father's Sudden Decisions! I ran as fast as I can to my room. I passed some Rune Knights, Guards, Maids, Servants, Helpers and many more. I climbed the Stairs, I tripped. I started to cry. Someone tapped my shoulder. I look up and it was a guy who had Orange Hair.

" Loki! " I hugged my Celestial Spirit.

" Lucy, hello. I saw what Happened. " He had a serious face.

" Please, Let me have a time alone with myself " I wiped my tears off my face.

As I see Loki disappear. I stood up. I realised I have a sprained ankle. I groaned in Pain. I walked slower because of this. I closed the door very hard. I ripped my Dress & I dressed up on my normal clothes when I'm not with anyone. I tied my hair into Pig Tails. It wasn't that high, I wrapped my Bel into my Waist, I put my Bag of Keys too, I also put my Fleuve d'etoiles. In my neck was wrapped a Light Blue Ribbon. My top was a tube that reaches on my Waist, it has blue tips on the End & A White Skirt & White Boots [ Her Clothes on the Tenrou Island Arc ] I took a cloak from my secret closet. I forgot something, a dagger. I sat at the floor & I looked below my bed, I saw a rope that Virgo gave me & the dagger. I tied the rope on the Pole on my Window. I climbed down the Tower.

I ran to the Horse Stables. I searched for my horse,_Silver Chill. _I didn't know why I named it Silver Chill. I whistled & suddenly, Silver Chill ran out of her stable.

" Let's G-KYAAA! " I shouted because, Silver Chill ran so fast. I made sure that no one could see me on this cloak. As I exit the Kingdom, I'm at the Black Woods. It's not really "Black". As we climbed on the hill, I sighed. " It's been along time running out on the woods, don't you say Silver? " It neighed.

" Fine, I'll practice my magic. " I said.

" Gate of the Twins I open thee, Gemini! " I summoned Gemini.

" Hello " Gemi said.

" Lucy! " Mini said.

" Princess Lucy! " they said in Unison as they bowed down.

" I would like you to copy a Rune Knight then, Fight me! " I showed my stance.

" As You Wish, Princess Lucy " Gemini changed into Doranbolt.

" What?! No No! " I complained.

" You said Rune Knight " Gemini about to make an attack.

" the Gate of the Bull, I open thee, Taurus! " I summoned Taurus.

" Princess Lucy... nice body " Taurus said.

" Whatever... Attack Gemini at the Back! " I mouthed.

" You Got it! " Taurus said.

I used my whip. As Gemini makes Runes at Taurus, I summoned Aries.

" Wool Bomb! " Aries summoned.

I whipped Gemini " Owch! " Suddenly, I showed my dagger. I used it just for appearances, but I had no plans on hurting my Celestial Spirits.

I sighed " Training Time is Over "

"Thanks for the Training Guys " I said.

They all disappeared. I used alot of magic. I put my whip & my dagger back. Suddenly, Virgo appeared.

" Virgo! What are you doing here? " I asked.

" The Celestial King allowed me to pass " Virgo said.

" Oh.. " I smiled.

" The Celestial King would want to meet the Celestial Princess... " Virgo said as she pertained to me.

" Then so be it " I smiled. I held her hand and I noticed that Silver Chill was making a noise.

" What? OH " I realized that she also wanted to come.

I disappeared & I saw the Celestial World. "Hello, Your Majesty." The Celestial Spirits bowed down.

" Please don't bow down, you're all my friends " I smiled.

" Welcome, my old friend! " The Celestial King said. I bowed down to show respect for the Spirit / Celestial King.

" I'm so happy I could visit you, Spirit King " I smiled.

" Me too. " He smiled.

" What is it, that you called? " I asked.

" Well, in the Affiliations of the Mages & Dragons. You know we are friends of the Dragons. But, you've helped us into alot of problems, we will serve you in your good ways " He smiled.

" That's so sweet of you guys! " I put my Thumbs-Up.

" LET'S THROW A PARTY, MOSHII MOSHII! " Sagittarius said while dancing with Silver Chills.

Everyone cheered but, the Spirit King whispered " Let's talk about something, Princess. "

" Is it about the Party? " I asked.

" It's something else... " He said,

" it's? "

" It's about the Dragons, my Majesty " He said.


	3. Chapter 2: The News

LUCY's P.O.V.

I sat down at the Chairs that the Spirit King prepared.

" What about the Dragons? " I asked.

" I see a Great War coming. The Forces of the Mages have come weak. Even the power of an S-Class Mage wouldn't match. " The Spirit King said.

" What would you want me to do, Spirit King? " I asked.

" You must meet someone who can fortell the future. The Only Clue I will give you is that, That Someone Travels with a Comrade. " He said.

" So You want me to Travel? " I perked up. I will escape my future on marrying. Oh yes, I haven't showed you what happened.

* * *

Flashback:

" Lucy, a Princess does anything for the sake of the Kingdom. Sooner, we will be defeated. Our Country shall be back from the ashes wherein everyone is treated as slaves. Our Late King entrusted for the better for our future. " Jude said.

" So...? " I said.

" So, I am planning to arrange a marriage from a Prince of the Other Kingdoms. The war is coming and we need great forces. " Jude laughed.

" Who will marry me, then? " My voice was starting to become coarse.

" So far none. but we will be sending out the News throughout the Other Kingdoms. We will be testing them. You will only be given 20 % to choose and the 80 % belongs to me. " Jude smirked.

" I refuse. Only One Kingdom can stand up from the ashes we've suffered. We should not let others join in our Fight! " I shouted.

" Did you just refuse, Lucy? That is not Lady-like! You're mother would be-" I cut him off.

" MY MOTHER WOULD TOTALLY DISAGREE WITH YOUR PLANS! " I shouted.

A vein popped in his head.

" Come On, PUNISH ME! KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE! " I groaned. I stormed out of the room. His royal adivsors kept on murmuring.

" Are you sure that she should get the Throne as a Queen? " Someone murmured.

" She's much more worse than a Peasant " Someone commented. They all laughed except my Father I started to run away.

Flashback ended.

" It is your fate. Yet, a choice that can lead to an easy life to mages and to Dragons, " he said.

" You must also meet An Expert Swordsman or Swordswoman who will help you fight in this war. She is very tactical, strong & brave, eager in winning, Victorious always but inside her heart is Good Intentions. You must meet that person " He smirked.

" You must also meet someone who is good in wielding.. " He was thinking

" Swords? " I said.

" No.. AHA! Ice! " He said.

" Ice? " I said with Confusion.

" Yes, Ice. The Ice is an element wherein it Freezes it's Opponent and his Personality is Cold. But, deep in that Coldness emits Sadness from every sacrifices he has Ice also wields a sculpture wherein it shows it's beauty "

" The Other one is the Complete Opposite of Ice.. it is Fire. Fire dances as it Flames burn the Darkness. It emits Brightness that enlightens once self. Motivates. It a sign that it'll never give up. " He smirked.

" The one that uses Fire as its element will share a great bond with you. " He added.

" And the Other Comrades hehe... will be a suprise " the Spirit King smirked.

I stood up & I noticed that my Celestial Spirits were snoring. They were at the Ground.

" I guess I have to go now. It's my birthday tomorrow. " I sighed.

" Shouldn't you be Happy? " He asked.

" Why would I? Only an argument would be seen at my Birthday, nothing special " I waved goodbye.

I'm now back at Earthland, but I was at my room. I changed my clothes to my Night Gown. Oh yeah... Where's Silver Chill? At the Stable... drunk. How silly when you see a horse DRUNK.

I read Daybreak. I cried for Kemu Zaleon's last work. It was the MOST AMAZING BOOK. I look at the sundial, I guess it's almost midnight. I blow the Candle and I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Rivals

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

It was about to be 12 Midnight. I sighed heavily as I traveled for hours to reach a secret place wherein Mystery occurs. Meaning, Dragons appear, fairies dance in the wind, Gnomes watch silently. I see an Old Oak Tree infront of me. I placed my hand on the tree and I emitted fire. I went inside the Tree & I was transported to the "secret place".

" Oh my Son! Took you Years before you reach this place " A Dragon who emits fire, said it is Igneel.

" Dad, It didn't took me Years. But only Hours. At least I've reached this Place before 12 Midnight. So what do you wanna say about this meeting. You know I'm extremely bored when it comes to meetings. You know I only concern Fighting & Wars. " I smirked.

" You idiot, it is a meeting & a war too. " Igneel glared at me, which sent me shivers.

" I'm so sorry Dad! Well,can't I skip the meeting & just tell me what to do with the war? " I smirked.

" NO! " Igneel smacked my head. I groaned in pain. Igneel brought me some clothes. I look like a Dirty Pirate who never took a bath.

As I walk inside the Dragon Council. I breathed in. I knew I was nervous. I opened the door. I saw some Dragons I've never seen before, Dragons that had bitter past. They all looked at me.

" Is he the son of Igneel? If he isn't, can we eat him? " A violet dragon smirked.

" He's my son, you old hag! Natsu come in." Igneel shouted.

" O-oh! Yes Da-ad! " I stuttered. The Dragons laughed at my stuttering.

" Oh Yes, I am Gathering You All for an Important Meeting. " Igneel said.

" Yeah Yeah. Get on with it. " A dragon said who was least interested on this.

" Ladon, if you may. Don't let your "inner self" be shown to my son. He has this habit of immitating or even worse, making it as part of his "personality" of being stubborn & only being interested on Fighting " Igneel glared at Ladon.

" Yeah, yeah." He smirked at me.

" I got Dead People to eat, Igneel " a Dragon who looked like he was hungry all the time. [Nithhogr]

" I don't eat Mortals who are alive. " He mouthed. Obviously I laughed.

" EVERYONE SHUT YOUR BREATHS! LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU WANT THE MORTALS SLAYING EVERY DRAGONS? OR WORSE, OUR OWN ADOPTED CHILDREN " Igneel roared with flames.

" So it's about the Mortals & Dragons, am I right Igneel? " A familiar Dragon said.

" Yes, Grandine. " Igneel calmed down.

" Well, I have an adopted child out there looking for me. I always watched her till the very end. But I'm afraid I can't protect her due to my powers. " Grandine frowned.

" Yes You can. Lady Grandine? Is that your name? Well, I know that Dragons are very powerful. Maybe you just haven't used your powers yet. " I smiled. Grandine smiled too.

" I've seen alot of glimpses in the Future. The Mages who sided with us will betray us. Obviously, all of us will be killed. Mostly, all of us loved Humans. But, they've changed. They turned Arrogant, Ignorant, Selfish, and of course, sinful. It is our job to exterminate the Humans who try to slay us. We will not let ourselves be killed. " Igneel said.

How odd, I thought Igneel was a dragon who sided with Humans too?

" Dad, I thought you l-liked Humans? " I stuttered.

" Yet they've changed, Natsu. You will be the King of the Dragon Slayers sooner. You are the Prince of Dragons. Who will you side, Dragons or Mortals? " Igneel asked me.

Woah, it's a big Question he's asking. All of the Dragons looked at me.

" Don't ask silly questions, Igneel. You know he is still a mortal that we've turned into a Dragon Slayer. His decisions are for himself. He is turning into a man now. " Grandine winked at me.

" I side with the Dragons. You are all very kind to me since I've went here. I'm happy that Igneel took care for me. He thought me the Secret Arts,Techniques of a Dragon & I must prove my worth to all of you, that I am worthy to be a Prince of Dragons. " I bowed down.

" He's wise. But his Intelligence is weak. No Luck " Shen Lung said. It's either a compliment or an Insult. Shen Lung is a Dragon from the East. He symbolizes Good Luck.

" Very Well, I would like you to at least Defeat the Magnolia Army. Their Late King was my friend, but the King now is considered an Enemy to us, Dragons. The name of their king is Jude Heartfiilia. He has a daughter named Lucy Heartfilia. Got it? " Igneel said in a serious tone.

" Got it! " I said. So that Jude Heartfilia has a daughter, aye?, I thought. I smirked.

" Now shoo! " Igneel said moving his "Dragon Arms" around.

I said my farewells to the Dragons.

As I exit the "Mystery World" I was talking about, I saw Happy & Gray.

" I guess I got a mission that I want you bought to be part with " I smiled. Confusion was filled at Gray & Happy's face.

" Idiots, I mean the Dragons gave me a mission that I must find a King / Princess to prevent the war incoming. " I yawned.

" Does the Mission involve kick-ass & fighting? " Gray perked up.

" Obviously, Ice Pee " I put my tongue out.

" What did you say, Dragon Breath? " Gray tensed.

" I SAID YOU'RE STUPID! " I landed a punch on Gray's face.

Happy sighed as he floated away.

**Igneel's P.O.V. **

As I see my son leave the Dragon Council. Everyone sighed. A Dragon appeared from the Shadows.

" I see that the Peasant left. " The Dragon said.

" What do you want, Acnologia? " Igneel glared.

" You're at a terrible state, Igneel. The title of the King of the Dragons shouldn't be given to you. You didn't even balance World Peace " Acnologia walked around the Dragon Council.

" You are the one causing War, Acnologia " Grandine glared.

" So? Yet a King should stop the one who does evil right? From a Fearless King you've turned into a Coward. He bet everything even his Position! " Acnologia laughed. His evil laugh makes a Vein pop in my head.

" I am a human before, but I am better than the Dragon King right now! I will slowly replace you Igneel. You've bet your title to me just because of a Weak Mortal like him. Weak Mortals do not deserve a place on this World. Sooner, I will rule everything. No humans shall interefere our way. Everyday we will eat Human Flesh & You Igneel, will be exiled " Acnologia's laugh disappeared as he walked to the Darkness again.

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

I woke up with SOO MUCH DISCOMFORT in me. I realised I was in a carriage, I stood up.

" WHA? WHAT AM I DOING IN A HU-" I was cut off when Gray attacked me.

" Shut Up, Idiot. Don't you dare say "Human Carriage". They'll think you're a Spy / Gnome / Somethin that was posessed by the Beasts " Gray punched me softly in the arm. I turned Green. I realised it was Transportation.

" Oh Boy. You don't deserve the title when you appear now. " Gray smirked.

" Oh shutup! " I said as I was about to puke

" Are you alright, sir? " The man looked at us.

" Don't look at me mortal. " I glared, I puked again.

He was confused " Mortal? Is he crazy or what? "

" No Sir, we are doing a Theatrical Play. He's been worn out of a 3-Day Non-stop Practice for the Stage Play. We call it "Slaying Dragons". He's gonna imitate as a Stupid Dragon " Gray smirked at me.

" IWAMNWOTAWUPIDFAGON!" I said. I couldn't pronounce ' I am not a Stupid Dragon ' since, Motion Sickness is what my Greatest Weakness is, for now.

" What? " The man said.

" He's just tired, as I said. " Gray sighed. He smacked my head making me dizzy.

**GRAY's P.O.V. **

I looked at the window seeing Gorgeous Women dancing at the streets. I smiled, It's been along time enjoying the view, I thought. Honestly, I was given Missions to find Hidden Stuff, Capture Bad Guys, Destroy Beasts that It took my time from enjoying in the Human World. Somehow, I spend my time with the Flame Head Idiot. I'm not saying that I'm Going Gay, but he's my best friend. The wagon stopped.

" We're here, Sir. " He said. I looked at him and took some jewels from my bag.

" How much? " I asked.

" 300 Jewels " He said.

I gave him 350 Jewels. " Keep the Change " I said before he could give me the change. He smiled.

We went out. I helped Natsu out by assisting him with an Arm. And for Happy? He wasn't here. I guessed he was out looking for Fish. Oh Yeah, Happy isn't considered a Beast or some Weird Creature because, I've heard that this types of 'Animals' are considered Pets & Guardians of Mages. So, he's safe.

I dropped Natsu on purpose. He was back to his senses.

" Where are we? " He asked.

" We are at Hargeon. Our first step to capture the ya know.. " I whispered.

" PRINCESS? " Natsu shouted. I punched him.

" Shut up, you flame brain. If you say "Capture the Princess of Magnolia", you are totally dead by now " I said.

We've strolled down the Streets, ate some food, we looked for Happy. There are some ocassions where I had to chase Natsu, he was scared to be ran over some his so-called "ugly-transportation" & weird stuff he hasn't seen yet. Natsu smelled Happy's scent and suddenly he just ran off to the woods.

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

I ran off to the woods because of course:

1) I really love the Woods & I find the Human World very weird.

2) I'm looking for Happy. I traced Happy's scent here.

As I step out of the bush I see Happy purring at the Blonde's touch.

" Who are You? " I asked

" You know you said it rudely, I can get you arrested. " She put his tongue out.

" Just answer the question " I came to Happy.

" I'm Lucy H-. Just Lucy. " She smiled.

" I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet ya! " I chuckled.

" Natsu! She's so pretty, but she's so weird. " Happy laughed uncomfortably.

" I'm not weird! I'll pull out your whiskers! " Lucy glared.

" So-sorry! " Happy apologized.

" Well, what are you doing at the Woods? " Lucy changed the topic.

" Um smartypants, that was my next Question for you. " I pouted.

She laughed. " Well, I'm out here at the Woods because, I hate being at an uncomfortable life. They think its so easy being in the Comfortable Life " She sat down.

" You're a Princess? " I asked.

" Unfortunately, Yes " She sighed.

" Now Answer My Question " She asked.

" Well, I'm looking for Luigi Heatfully. Do you know her? " I asked.

She laughed " Luigi Heatfully? That is an awkward name! "

" Well, I have to find her because, my dad said if I find her, she can help me occur Peace " I sighed.

" Stop sighing! " She ordered

" Why? " I asked.

" Because I have the same objective as you. To occur Peace " She smiled.

" Then, Join Me for my Adventure? " We both said in Unison. We both laughed.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the First Companions!

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

Okay, I met a Guy who looks like a Prince. He does seem to fit as a perfect Candidate for my engag-. WAIT! I just met this guy because of this Exceed! Okay, Calm Down. He's looking at me with a confused face, all I have to do is Smile.

" Lucee, you're weird." He said.

" I'm not weird, you idiot. " I said putting my tongue out.

" Ugh, YOU FLAME BRAIN! YOU MADE ME CHASE YOU FOR A MILE! " A man with raven hair said.

He looked handsome & cool. _Cool. _I bet that this people are Mages.

" Hello I am Lucy. " I smiled.

" Hello, I am Gray Fullbuster. " He smirked.

" OI Don't fall for the Pervert's face " Natsu snapped us out.

_Pervert? _He doesn't seem to be a Pervert. He seems to be a Gentleman. OH WAIT, CANCEL THAT IDEA, HE IS A TOTAL STRIPPER.

" Gray, you're clothes " I said.

" GAHH! FOR THE SAKE OF MAGNOLIA WHY AM I NAKED? " Gray was embarassed.

" You should have seen yourself, Ice Pee " Natsu smirked.

" Wanna fight? " Gray taunted.

" Oh, I'll make this easy for the Prince of D-" He was cut off when Gray put his hand on Natsu's mouth.

" Prince of What? " I asked.

" Prince of Dopes " Gray smirked. I laughed at Gray's comment.

" I guess you all are Mages. " I said changing the topic. I sat down at the Ground. If you are all imagining how I would look like it would be the same as before [ Check the Photo - ]

" I am a Fire Dragon Slayer. " Natsu smiled.

_" The Other one is the Complete Opposite of Ice.. it is Fire. Fire dances as it Flames burn the Darkness. It emits Brightness that enlightens once self. Motivates. It a sign that it'll never give up. " He smirked._

I guess Natsu is my 1st Companion

" Oh also, You'll have a special bonding with that Person. Bonds that can never be broken, its like a Rope that has a Scissor in its side about to cut it. " He frowned.

" I am an Ice Make Mage. I specialize Ice. " Gray said.

_Specialize Ice..._

_" Yes, Ice. The Ice is an element wherein it Freezes it's Opponent and his Personality is Cold. But, deep in that Coldness emits Sadness from every sacrifices he has Ice also wields a sculpture wherein it shows it's beauty " _The Spirit King said.

He must be my 2nd Companion.

" That's great! " I smiled.

" Howbout you, Lucy. Are you a mage? " Gray & Natsu said in Unison.

" Well, It doesn't seem that I look like a mage but I am certainly one. I am a Celestial Spirit Mage. I also am considered the Princess of the Starry Skies / Princess of the Celestial Spirits. " I smiled.

" You're cool LUCYY! " Natsu hugged me which made me blush.

I frowned as I realized it was my Birthday today.

" What's wrong, Lucy? " Gray asked.

" Well, its my Birthday today & almost no one remembers my birthday except my Celestial Spirits " I frowned.

" Happy Birthday Lucy! " Gray,Natsu & Happy said in Unison.

" I think we should Travel tomorrow & we'll spend the Day with Lucy's Birthday! " Natsu said.

" Alright " Gray smiled.

" AYE SIR! " Happy saluted.

" Lets Go! " We ran out of the woods.


	6. Chapter 5: Team Natsu vs Titania!

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

****Clashing my swords to 10-20s strangers that I've met at the Honeybuns Cafe is what I now live for. I am an expert swordsman, cough Swordswoman. I swear to myself that I will never let myself appear weak.

" What do you want, Lady? " A man threw his spear to me. I sliced the man's spear that made him awe from crying.

" Hey! It was an expensive spear! " This man tried to land punches on me.

" It doesn't matter if it is expensive or not because it depends on the one who wields it. " I showed my dagger looks to all of them. They ran away from fear. I sighed. _When will I ever be free from this burden?, _I thought. I remember a comrade from before. Jellal Fernandes. He was my best friend when we were Kids. We were slaves at the Tower Of Heaven. Zeref poisoned his mind and he was tricked. He gained Powers that can Kill People. Somehow, he uses Telepathy to contact me in my mind.

_So Much Burden Inside of You, Erza?, _he said inside my mind. I banged my mug on the Bar.

" Thank You So Much, Titania! " A lady with short brown hair thanked me.

" No Problem, Hannah. " I smiled.

" Hey Jocko, have you heard of the News.. that a Terrible War will rise sooner " A guy with blue hair asked.

" I've heard of it, Korotamo. I don't think my family will surive, neither will I too. I am going to start my Military Training this week for Magnolia. I think I'll be killed. " He frowned.

" Jocko, I know your strong. " Korotamo patted Jocko's shoulder.

" A terrible war.. against Dragons? I wonder what it'll feel like slaying a dragon... " He said as he closed his eyes holding a Butter Knife.

" It'll be thrilling, of course! " Korotamo laughed.

" I guess I'll just have to do it, for our country & for tomorrow! " he raised his mug.

Everyone joined along " For Tomorrow! "

I frowned. I'm sure that Dragons & Humans can live peacefully. War doesn't resolve every problem we have in the world. Maybe that the True Enemies of Dragons & Humans is Zeref. The one who controls Jellal. I've heard of Zeref. A Long Time Ago, there lived a Man whose intentions were evil.. to simply rule & destroy the world. I stood up from my seat & I paid for my drink. I travelled at Magnolia to earn money, save the one's who is in danger & try to escape from my so-called _hell_ which is the Tower of Heaven. I became stronger but, my heart cries. Behind my armour, I am weak.

I went ouside to see a Pink-haired Idiot battling with a Raven-haired Man who is naked.

" Do I see a Fight starting? " I growled. I glared at the 2 Figure while I saw a familiar figure standing infront of me.

Could it be...?

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

The woman infront of me seems familiar. I think I saw her already. She bowed down to show respect.

" You must be a princess " she smiled.

" You don't need to show formality, madam " I tapped her shoulder.

" Are those stooges your companions? " She glared at Natsu & Gray.

" Suprisingly, Yes " I admitted. She laughed uncontrollably.

" You see, some bandits have attacked this town. So I was wonder-" She was cut off when Natsu accidentally punched the red-haired girl.

" Why You! " She changed her armour. She was wearing her Flame Empress Armour. People from the Honeybuns Cafe went out. They chanted " Fight! Fight! FIght " I sighed. The Good Thing is, these people don't recognize me as a Princess when I'm wearing this clothes. They just knew that the Princess " Beautiful, Smart, Gentle, Lady-like".

" I am here for the week to protect this town, but, even if you people, try to put harm on this Town, I swear.. I will slit all of your throats " She glared at us.

I guess I am included in this fight, I thought. I showed my stance.

" She's just a girl, what could she possibly do? " Natsu smirked.

" Yeah, she's just showing her looks & not the po-" Gray was cut off when Erza landed a punch on Gray's face.

" POWER. She's good, Flame Brain! " He shouted for Natsu.

" You're just weak, Gray " Natsu put his tongue out. The red-haired girl changed her armour again

" Requip: Black Wing Armour! " She looked amazing in it.

The red-haired girl slashed her sword to Natsu with ease. Natsu was about to lunge an attack on her but, she dodged it easily. Natsu was on the floor, knocked out. I laughed. Suddenly, she looked at me.

" If possible, can you tell your comrades to avoid harm on this Village. " She said in a serious tone. I scratched my right temple. The men surrounding us were whistling and shouting. " Beautiful Girls! Fight, Fight, Fight! "

I disapproved of it. " Sorry but, I thought you guys don't want your town to be destroyed. " I smiled. The lady smiled too. I came closer to her & I shook her hand.

" Hello, I am Erza Scarlet. I am requip mage, I specialize Swords, Armours & more. " She smiled. I was shocked. She was my new companion. She specializes Swords & Armours!

_" You must also meet An Expert Swordsman or Swordswoman who will help you fight in this war. She is very tactical, strong & brave, eager in winning, Victorious always but inside her heart is Good Intentions. You must meet that person " The Spirit King smirked._

* * *

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

How odd, I've met people whom I should think, the right companions. When I was at the Tower of Heaven. Master Rob told me about meeting Comrades in the Future that will lead in Balancing the Peace of the World. It was a few years ago, when I was still a slave in the Tower of Heaven. We were all fighting for our lives to escape the Tower of Heaven. I initiated to start a battle against the soldiers in there. We secretly planned how to get out of there. Every night, we would slid out of our Prison and talk silently what we would do. It was also the day when I lost Master Rob. Master Rob was an Old Man who was enslaved longer than us. He cared for us, he would take every sacrifices just for us to not get harmed. But, that was also the day he passed away, the day we were separated, the day I lost Jellal. Master Rob protected me from being hurt.

_" Erza, live free. " He smiled at me as his body falls hard on the ground._

_" NOO! " I shouted. _

_" Erza, listen to me. I know you are a strong woman in the future, You must meet them in the Future to defeat Zeref & to balance Peace. " Master Rob said as his Pulse became slower. I listened carefully._

_" First of All, You must meet a Girl who has a Vivid Knowledge on the Skies, she is called the Celestial Princess. She will soon collect the 12 Zodiac Keys that will unlock Huge Power that can save Us All. "_

_" Second, You Must Meet a Mage who is excellent in Using Fire. He is a Boy that is a Human but, he sides with Dragons. Simply, a Fire Dragon Slayer. He never gives up on every challenge he takes. He can be stubborn sometimes, but, he has a strong will of his heart. His fire is his Burning Ember of Hope " _

_" Third, Is a Mage who wields Ice. He does Ice Make Magic Of Course. His Heart was Cold but if you pierce / if you get to know him, he is a Man Of Peace. But be cautious of his Habit " I laughed at his statement._

_" You will also meet an Exceed in your Path, that Exceed reads & sees glimpses in the Future that will serve as a guide for you All. " _

_" With that Exceed, You shall see a Travelling Companion who is known as the Sky Maiden. She is a Dragon Slayer too but, she specializes Wind / Sky Magic "_

_" There are more companions that you will meet. These Mages will play a Big Part on this Battle. Good Luck... Erza.. " He said as he close his eyes & breathe in his Last Final Breath._

__" So, I can see that you're travelling around Magnolia " the Blonde Girl said.

" Yes, Well... I am travelling for the Peace among the Creatures & Humans. There is a- " I was cut off when I realized the Pink-haired Idiot was now conscious.

" Great War coming among Dragons & Mages. Yeah We Know, we are Comrades. We have the same Objective too. It is Peace. " He smiled.

" I can see that, Natsu. " Gray smirked.

" So Let's Introduce Ourselves " Lucy changed the topic.

" Hello, I am Erza Scarlet. I am a Requip Mage. Considered as an S-Class Mage. If you try to piss me, I will break you into pieces " I glared at Natsu & Gray.

" Hello, I am Lucy. I am considered the Celestial Princess / Princess of the Starry Skies. So far I have 10 Gold Keys. I am smart & somehow strong. I love to read books & I am considered a Book Worm. " Lucy smiled.

" Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Yo Everyone! I am the Prince of Dragons. I am considered a Fire Mage or simply, Fire Dragon Slayer. I love fighting and blablabla, I hate Council Meetings " He smiled.

Lucy was extremely shocked also the Raven-haired man.

" NATSU! " He smacked Natsu's head.

" What? " Natsu groaned in pain.

" You're not suppose to say that! You're a Dragon Slayer Hence, a Prince of Dragons. You are somehow the cause of this War upcoming upon us! " Gray said.

I and Lucy had a confused face and at the same time a Pissed Face. We were deeply in trouble.

" Uuuuhhh... I'm Gray Fullbuster, I am an Ice Make Mage. A Best Friend of this Dense Idiot Over Here, Hi There? " Gray gulped.

" We will talk outside. " We all said in Unison.


	7. Chapter 6: The Talk!

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

_" Hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Yo Everyone! I am the Prince of Dragons. I am considered a Fire Mage or simply, Fire Dragon Slayer. I love fighting and blablabla, I hate Council Meetings " He smiled._

_Lucy was extremely shocked also the Raven-haired man._

_" NATSU! " He smacked Natsu's head._

_" What? " Natsu groaned in pain._

_" You're not suppose to say that! You're a Dragon Slayer Hence, a Prince of Dragons. You are somehow the cause of this War upcoming upon us! " Gray said._

_I and Lucy had a confused face and at the same time a Pissed Face. We were deeply in trouble._

_" Uuuuhhh... I'm Gray Fullbuster, I am an Ice Make Mage. A Best Friend of this Dense Idiot Over Here, Hi There? " Gray gulped._

_" We will talk outside. " We all said in Unison._

_**Great, just great. **_Random People look at us like we're the enemies of Earthland. This is all because of a stupid Pink-haired Idiot! Wouldn't you expect him to be a Dragon Slayer?

I thought this kinds of mages are smart & tactical? Guess I'm wrong. I dragged Natsu by his scarf.

" Bye Erza-chan! Thanks for the tips to protect our town! "

Hannah waved at us. I looked back & I waved back. We ran into the forest so that no one could hear our conversation.

I pulled Natsu harshly into a tree.

" Aw! What was that for? " Natsu asked.

" Ain't you a stupid one? In the Face of Earth Land, why did you have to shout it out? " I screamed.

" Calm down, Erza " Gray patted my shoulder. Oh, it's a wrong decision for him to calm me down when I know I'm correct. I turned around & I glared at him, he sqealed like a girl and he headed off somewhere. I looked back at Natsu who was shivering.

" YOU'RE SO STUPID! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCREAM THAT YOU'RE A PRINCE OF DRAGONS? THEY'LL THINK YOU'RE A SPY FROM THE DRAGONS! " I tackled Natsu and somehow-kill him by punching him hard.

" He-he-lp Lu-luce! " He called for Lucy who was shivering.

I sat back up & I gave a sermon to Natsu. " Yes, Erza! "

Natsu pouted. " I just wanted to say that I should tell to you guys that you are my friends & I don't want to deceive my friends, That's all "

He showed us his grin. Lucy smiled alittle bit.

" Yeheyyy! Lucy understands me, might as well, give her Hugs & TICKLES! " He smirked evilly. ' " Did he just say, HUGS & TICKLES?! " Lucy screamed.

Natsu nodded, I sighed. " Luceee~ Come to PAPA! " Natsu mimicked a Father wanting to play with his daughter.

" No! " Lucy shouted.

As their steps fade, I realized I have to find someone...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** It was Gray Fullbuster.**

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

First of All, Why did Erza leave me? _" I trust you, Lucy. Just beat up Natsu. "_

Erza did Telepathy on me. I screamed loudly " WHAT?! ".

As I stopped running, I summoned one of my Gold Keys.

" Gate of the Maiden, I Open thee! Virgo! " I summoned Virgo. I saw a Maid who has Pink hair. " Princess, how are you? " Virgo bowed down. " I want you to run as fast as you can and carry m-KYAAAAA! " I was cut off when Virgo just carried me in Bridal Style.

" Lucee! Unfair! You summoned someone to carry you, I'll carry you instead! " I saw Natsu running faster. I whispered Virgo to put me down on the Pond. I guess the best Spirit to summon on water was _Aquarius._

" Gate of the Water Bearer, I Open thee! Aquarius! " I summoned Aquarius.

" You summoned me on a dirty-looking pond? What's next your mouth? " Aquarius glared at me.

" It-it wo-won't ha-happen a-ag-gain Aqua-r-rius! " I stuttered.

" You can't even get a Prince Charming by your side, plus, you even disturbed me on my Date with SCORPIO! "

She slashed water on me. " It's not good to harm our Master, Aquarius. " Virgo interrupted. " Anyways, what do you want? " Aquarius sighed. \

" Can you distract that guy that's running towards ME! " I climbed at Virgo.

" Just this once, Princess " she mumbled. I smiled reassuring that Aquarius does really care for me.

" Giant Watter Attack! " Aquarius unleashed.

" Fire Dragon's Roar! " Natsu roared at the knocked-out Aquarius.

_Oh Shit, This is gonna be messed up._

* * *

**GRAY's P.O.V. **

**This is total shit. **It was really wrong to try to calm down Erza. I heard footsteps, I quickly hid at the bushes. I saw a red-haired girl, Oh I know this person. Its Erza. I'm sweating uncontrollably. She slashed at every look alikes of me.

" Gray Fullbuster, where are you? " Erza announced.

I didn't respond. I was too scared. She can kill anybody who can try to piss her!

I shivered. Suddenly, I stepped on a twig. Oh shit, I hope she's not that smart as I've thought.

* * *

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

I heard a twig prick behind the bushes. I stepped forward and I tapped my boots. I saw Gray hiding from me. I pulled him up & I pinned him into a tree using a sword. I pulled his collar.

" What are you & Natsu's Intentions? Each answer reflects your personality. If you try to lie or joke on me, I will not hesitate to kill you, right away. " I glared at him. I summoned Multiple Swords floating in mid-air.. ready to attack Gray.

He gulped. " Well, I haven't really met Natsu's dragon or anything but.. Natsu mentioned that we will be capturing the Princess of Magnolia and try to persuade the Princess to tell her Father or the King to stop the War. " I said honestly.

" What do you think about Lucy.. she's kind of scared about Natsu. " I losen his collar.

" Well, there is a possibility that Lucy might have a close distance relationship with the Prince or... " Gray didn't continue, I knew what he meant.

He meant that.. Lucy might be the Princess.

We didn't hesitate to be in awkward silence. I took the Sword that Pinned him in the Tree. I exquip the Multiple Swords floating in mid-air. We walked to Natsu & Lucy.

* * *

** NATSU's P.O.V. **

" I'm tired. " I said. I realized that it was already sunset.

" At least you're not chasing me. " Lucy said.

" Why were you running away from me, Lucy? " I asked.

" Well, you have to answer this question first.. What are your intentions about the Princess " Lucy asked in a straight tone. She looked at me.

" Well, My Dad, Igneel is the King of the Dragons. He said that I should capture & talk to the Princess and persuade her to tell her father or the King of Magnolia or whatsoever to stop about the war. We also want to balance the world. " I grinned.

" It's hard to persuade the king though... " Lucy smiled.

" How'd you know? Have you talked to the king yourself? " I smirked.

" Natsu, Lucy is the King's Daughter. She obviously knows. " Erza & Gray interruped in.

" What? " I scratched my head.

" You silly, It's true. I am the King's Daughter. HI, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Princess / Princess of Magnolia. Nice to meet you, Prince of Dragons " She shook my hands. I blushed. I never knew that the Princess would look cute

" Why is your face red, son of Igneel? " Lucy asked.

" You're not sick at all, Natsu " She put her hand on my forehead.

I looked at Erza & Gray " He just li-" I cut them both off.

" Let's eat! " I changed the topic.

" Yeah! " Lucy agreed.


	8. Chapter 7: You Call Us Romeo and Juliet?

_" You silly, It's true. I am the King's Daughter. HI, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Princess / Princess of Magnolia. Nice to meet you, Prince of Dragons " She shook my hands. I blushed. I never knew that the Princess would look cute_

_" Why is your face red, son of Igneel? " Lucy asked._

_" You're not sick at all, Natsu " She put her hand on my forehead._

_I looked at Erza & Gray " He just li-" I cut them both off._

_" Let's eat! " I changed the topic._

_" Yeah! " Lucy agreed._

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

Life without **Harm **is fun but, Dangerous. Yep, I just met my Comrades on restoring World Peace but, what if they'll harm me sooner? No, They are trusted. We build our Camp Fire. They realized that I was Royalty. They didn't treat me as a Princess but more of a Friend. Thank You, that's what I said in my mind. Even though they knew it, they treated me fairly as how they treat themselves. I wasn't a sick royal bitch who would whine and ask them to do my chores. They accepted me.

" So, Lucy? I mean Princess Lucy! " Erza bowed down.

" Please don't call me a princess, Erza " I patted her shoulder.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just used on being elegant with my manners. " she smiled. I giggled softly. I glanced at Natsu who just kept on looking at me.

" What's wrong? " I asked.

" UUHH. UUUH. Nothing's wrong! " He hid his blush. Oh wait, is he blushing?

" If you're just going to stare at me, why didn't you tell me? " I said. My eyes widened. Why The Hell did I tell that to him?

" Luce... You're acting really weird. " Natsu smirked.

" Hey! I'm not! You're the one staring at me " I pouted.

" Yeah right. " He rolled his eyes.

" Weirdo " He mumbled.

" Hey! I heard that! You big idiot! " I put my tongue out.

" Let's give them some space, Gray " Erza announced.

" Yeah, they look like some couple fighting " Gray laughed sarcastically.

" We do not! Don't you know that we're rivals! " Me & Natsu said in unison.

" Forbidden Love of Rivals~ " Gray & Erza pronounced it slowly.

" Ugh, We are enemies that set for World Peace. " I sighed.

" It's just like Romeo & Juliet " Gray smirked.

" Oh my gosh, just leave us. " I glared at Gray.

" Suit yourselves, Love Birds " Erza waved.

* * *

Anyways, Hi Guys! It's **YOAltheaCrumps! **I actually posted this story on Wattpad. But I rather keep the suspense. Please do R/R wisely. Reviews are appreciated. Arigatouu 33


	9. Chapter 8: A Lovely Bedtime Story

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

We silently hid in the bushes near by.

" So... Why'd you join us? " Gray said. My eyes widened. He asked it all of a sudden? Was it right for me to say my objectives? My real objectives. Sure, I was Tactical, Smart & Beautiful but, could this be a test of friendship too?

" Well? " He asked.

" Well, I was a slave of the Tower of Heaven. I've overheard from the Guards that they stole Children to build the Tower of Heaven. Well, I... " I stuttered.

" I was the cause to form a rebellion. I didn't want to work for the evil. I had a friend... whose being controlled by Zeref... to destroy the world. " I looked away.

" So you think that.. Zeref is the main reason why this war started? " Gray asked & I nodded.

" You know.. we should try to improve on the relationship on those two " Gray pointed to Lucy & Natsu.

" Yeah.. we should " I had a faint smile.

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**Where the hell are they? **Wow, I can actually talk unlady-like! I took out a book from my Shoulder Bag. It was Daybreak. Thank god, I brought this one. My most favorite book. I giggled at the Introduction made by Kemu Zaleon. Yet, I feel like somebody's watching me while I read. I looked at Natsu.

" What? " I asked him.

" Nothing... " He faintly said it.

I sighed, I went back to reading. Yet, something's bugging me. It's like he wants to ask me something. I looked at him again and he has a confused face.

" Why do humans read? Its better if they see pictures or in real life?! " Natsu exclaimed. He looked at me weirdly. I laughed so hard.

" What? You're a weirdo, Luce " He said.

" Well, Humans read to pass their time. Humans have dreams that we want to experience. Humans can experience dreams just by reading. We learn valuable lessons through the story. We even think that we're the main character. " I smiled at him.

" I can't read " He mumbled.

" What? I didn't hear you? " I asked. Seriously, I can't hear him.

" I.. cant... read " he pronounced every word slowly.

" Want me to read a story for you? " I offered.

He perked up. " SURE! "

" Once Upon a Time, in a land far away, there lived a Princess & a Prince. " I said.

" What's the name of the land? " Natsu asked. I giggled, he was listening to me.

" The land's name is Asyrius, Natsu " I rolled my eyes.

" Continue " He perked up.

" In the land of Asyrius, it was divided by 2 Kingdoms. The first kingdom which is,Thosa,has a population of 2,300,000 people. The people are very wise and tactical. Men are given free education so that they could be tactical but, they are very greedy in weapons & armours. Women became slaves. Children are forced to work & to battle to the death. But, the son of their king is very kind and has a pure heart that isn't selfish for their name of their son is Peter. The other kingdom is named Thenad, has a population of 2,400,000 people. Mostly, Men are superiors. They live in the name of Vesta. A Goddess who helds the Sacred Flame. This Goddess has blessed her people greater wisdom, greater power and especially, the knowledge to know Good & Evil. She has guided this kingdom for the good. The King & The Queen's only daughter was known for her beauty & her intellectual thinking. She was blessed to have the powers of Vesta which is the Sacred Flame. She used this to heal the people, to say the words of wisdoms that was given to her. " I said.

" Is Vesta good? " Natsu asked.

" Vesta is a goddess who cared for the others. She helds the Sacred Flames. She passed her powers to the princess to help the people. " I grunted.

" What's the name of the Princess? " Natsu perked up.

" The name of the Princess is Alice " I put my tongue out.

" Princess Alice? " Natsu asked.

" YES! " I shouted.

" Lu-luce! Do-don't be sc-scary! " Natsu stuttered.

" Ughh... just listen to the story, Natsu " I lowered my tone.

" Yes Maam! " He saluted.

" One Night, the King & the Queen of Thosa sent their only son to spy & capture the Princess so that they would have the other kingdom as their territory. Yet, the son refused. He did not wish for war or that. Yet, his father deceived him again. the King told that Prince Peter shall marry Princess Alice so that there would be peace in the land of Asyrius. " I continued.

" After a couple of days, Prince Peter journeyed to the other kingdom without trying to draw his sword out and slash every opponent he would come through. He was amazed how Thenad was peaceful and glorious. Men & Women wave and greet each other, Children are not slaves, almost everyone is in prosperity. Yet, he does not belong here. He decided to hide in the forest. " I said.

" Prince Peter enjoyed the scenery that he sees. Obviously, he is wanting to have the Peace of Thenad to be in Thosa also. Soon, he rested under the tree. " I smiled.

" Rested? Meaning, he died? That's an awful story. " Natsu said in disgust.

" You idiot, he just slept! " I smacked his head.

" Owww! " He groaned.

" Princess Alice always love Gardening and a Walk to the Forest. She sang peacefully. Her voice is melodious that anyone would just stop working and listen to her singing. As she wondered around the Forest. She saw a handsome man resting in the forest. She tapped his shoulder to wake him up and this brought them a Love at First Sight. " Lucy smiled.

" Why would anyone love somebody at first sight? That's completely stupid. " Once again, Natsu said it in disgust.

" You will never understand love, Natsu " I strangled him.

" Owwww! Lucy stop hitting me! " Natsu groaned.

" Prince Peter was amazed at how beautiful Princess Alice is. He asked her to take a stroll at the forest for he is a stranger. Princess Alice agreed with the thought. They both said their likes,dislikes,hobbies and more. It took them hours before the tour ended. They rested on a Field full of Flowers. Prince Peter was saddened that Princess Alice will be leaving. Prince Peter asked her to meet with him in Midnight. " I smirked.

" What happened? They kissed after? " Natsu perked up.

" A kiss in the cheek " I laughed.

" Okay, then? " He asked.

" Alice spent the midnight with Peter. They talked and chatted until they finally slept. They started meeting with each other since then. However, in Thosa, the Queen & the King was impatient. They were angered at Prince Peter's absence of reporting back to them. So, the King decided to have a surpise all-out war. Peter remembered what he's mission was. To marry the Princess. And- " I was cut off when I saw Natsu sleeping.

" I just hope I'm Prince Peter and Lucy's Princess Alice. We'll be defeating the King & Queen of Thosa. " He mumbled while sleeping.

I stood up and I rested his head on my lap.

" Is the scene just like Peter's and Alice's? " I mumbled.

" I hope so. " My eyes widened. I looked at Natsu. He was smiling. I blushed.

" You silly prince. " I tapped his forehead.

" I thought you were sleeping. " I asked.

" I woke up when your scent came nearer me. Plus, it felt good. " He blushed.

" Uuhhh... " I blushed.

" Look up the stars! " He pointed up.

" Woahhh... I always thought stars are fake. Like, someone's just playing tricks with me. " Natsu murmured.

I laughed. " Natsu, Stars are great balls of gas. They are very hot but sometimes, when you wish to the stars it comes true. You should pick a star and-" I was cut off when he shouted.

" LUCY! LUCY! Those stars are forming something! It looks like a horse! " He perked up.

" A Constellation is a group of stars that form shapes or object. That my prince is Sagittarius. " I smiled.

His eyes widened. " My Prince? "

" Yep " I blushed.

" Wooooah! Lucy that forms a heart and around it is flames! " He titled his head.

I titled my head also. " Oh Yeah! It does look like it! "

He perked up. " Does it have a name? "

" Hmm... it doesn't have one. " I nodded.

" Well, Let's name it then! " He smiled.

" You decide " I said.

" Really? " He smiled.

" Yep! " I grinned at him.

" Howbout Lucy + Natsu Forever! " He grinned

" Idiot, that doesn't look like a good name! " I smacked his head.

" Don't you like it? " His grin turned upside down.

" It doesn't sound like a constellation, idiot. " I said.

" Well, we discovered it together & we're friends right? " He said.

" Fine, that's our constellation. " I brushed my hand through his hair.

As we stare at the other constellations, we shut our eyelids and I know that it was a good night that I want to remember forever. Oh, Secretly, I'm thanking Gray & Erza.

Wait where's Gray & Erza?

Well, I know they are enjoying the stars as well.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_ It sucks :( ! Well, Does anyone like Erza Scarlet? Well, if you do, you'll be suprise why there is another Erza! Find out what's Erza Knightwalker doing in Earthland! If you want to know where Gray and Erza was, they are still hiding in the bushes. _

_Fine, I'll show you who Erza Knightwalker is on my story. Erza Knightwalker is the Captain of the King of Magnolia, Jude Heartfilia. Jude Heartfilia sent her to a special mission to get Lucy back to the kingdom. What would happen if there would be a clash between Titanias? What's their relationship together? Find Out!_


	10. Chapter 9: The King's Favorite Hunter

**Erza Knightwalker's P.O.V. **

**I sat down by the lake where the water's gushing through my feet. **I am the 1st Captain of Magnolia's Army. Formerly, The 2nd Captain of the Edolas Army. I am simply not a traitor. I came here at this land to start a new life and for the sake of power. King Faust was a king who had high expectations from me. Suddenly, I heard a man calling for me.

" Erza-san! Erza-san! " Shota said.

" What is it, Shota? " I smirked.

" The King is calling for you. " Shota gulped.

" Hmph.. another mission for me? " I asked.

" I think so, Captain! " Shota bowed down.

I stood up from my seat, I put my combat boots and I marched my way inside the Kingdom. The Rune Knights bowed down as they see their Famous Captain, Erza Knightwalker, the **Hunter.**

I fixed my hair before I enter the Majesty's Council Room.

" Knightwalker! My Favorite Captain! " King Jude cheered.

" The Famous Hunter... or should I say Huntress has come back from her mission! How's the mission, Dear Erza-chan? " Councilor Kazuki asked.

" It was fine, I captured some of the Goblins killing the people near the Forest. I slit their heart off. I took one as a prize. " I smirked.

" Impressive as always, Knightwalker, that's why I made you the 1st Captain of Magnolia's Army! " King Jude praised.

" Well, I would like to discuss this mission... alone " King Jude said the last word with a serious tone.

" If you say it yourself, we already know it, sheesh " Lahar, a Captain in a Division, said.

I kneeled down, I waited for the Councilors to leave.

" So, You know what happened to my d-" I cut him off.

" I know, my lord. " I smirked.

" You dare answer me like that? " He glared at me.

" I do, I could instantly slash you with my spear in an instant. " I smirked.

" Didn't you forget that you lost your Magical Abilities, my lord? I can wipe out the Army in an instant. " I smirked.

I coughed. " Anyways, you're still my King, you gave me a special rank in this army when I was just a novice when I came to this army. "

" You were special. You have the requirements to be the 1st Captain after all..." King Jude smiled.

" So, I couldn't assign this mission to anybody else. My Daughter is such a whimp & a failure. If only I could have you as my daughter... " King Jude mumbled.

" My King.. you must not wish for that. I alone wasn't raised by my Parents. Yet, I was raised by King Faust... " My face darkened.

Suddenly, he walked towards me. " I'm sorry, Knightwalker, but, I assigned this mission because you're my favorite captain on this Army. "

I smirked. " Thank you, my lord "

" I want you to get my daughter back. Lucy Heartfilia must not be harmed. I do not want a cut nor a bruise seen in her body. I just want her back " King Jude shaked uncontrollably.

" I will not see my King cry just because of someone. Even if it is someone important to my King's life, I swear, I will make you happy, King Jude! " I turned around and I promised.

_I will bring Lucy Heartfilia, the dear princess, back to this place._

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**I woke up in a carriage and what's IMPORTANT IS THAT NATSU IS ON MY LAP! **I pushed him off my lap.

" What the hell? Lucy, why did you do that? " Natsu scratched his head.

" First of all, why are you resting at my lap and Why are we in a carriage? " I screamed.

" Calm down, Lucy. We're not heading to Magnolia. I actually bought this for us all and Natsu carried you while you were asleep. Didn't you notice it's almost Mid-Day? " Erza answered as she open the window. I blushed.

" You can drive a carriage? " I asked.

" Yes, Lucy " She smiled.

" I thought Natsu has motion sickness. " Gray appeared infront of me.

" Huh? Really? " I asked.

" You Ice Popsicle, I don't feel Motion Sickness because I'm a Prince! " He smirked.

Suddenly, I pushed him.

" Uuuuuhhhhhh... I'm gonna sleep. " His face turned green. Me & Gray laughed at his pale face.

" So, where are we going? " I asked.

" Well, we are going to Asuka Port then we'll be off to Doka Island. " Erza shouted.

" Doka Island? " Gray asked.

" Aha! We're gonna find for the next companion! " I smiled.

" Anyone answer me, what's with Doka Island? " Gray asked.

" Doka Island is a place where Healers are. " I said.

" It's near to Worth Woodsea. There's alot of Native Americans living there. " Lucy smiled.

" How'd you know that? " Gray asked.

" My dad made me study all of the places of Earthland. The important and the unimportant ones. " I sighed.

It took us 30 Minutes to reach Asuka Port. Luckily, I got alot of money & treasures with me. I dressed into a Velvet Dress and a Crown.

" Lucy! Why'd you use that clothes? They might know that you're the Princess! " Erza scrambled around the place.

" Relax, Erza. Not know how I look like. But they know who I am certainly. Let's say, they know the Princess but they haven't seen it. We will travel through Luxury, Erza. I want you to change into your finest dress. " I ordered.

" Yes, my Princess " Erza smiled.

" And Gray! " I looked at Gray.

" Yes, Princess? " He smiled.

I giggled. " Let's pretend you're the Driver. Howbout that? Do you have fine clothes that we can use to pretend we're some royal people? "

" I think I have? " Gray scavenged through the bags we have behind us.

" There we go! " He showed it.

" Very well, then change now. Natsu looks like a Royal person to me. " I blushed.

" Look whose taking an interest on Natsu. " Erza smirked.

" Don't think like that Erza! I'm just saying that a Prince should look like a Prince always! " I blushed into a 100 tints of red.

" Whatever, GRAY! " She glared. I covered my eyes as I see Gray stripping his clothes infront of the port without going into the Changing Room!

" Oh No... " I mumbled.

Suddenly, Erza changed from a Fine Dress to an armour that represents the sea! I guess it must be...

" Requip! Sea Empress Armour! " She announced.

" I will kill you! " She glared at Gray.

" Erza, stop it. We're attracting people! " I ordered. She changed back into her Fine Dress.

_A New Destruction has been caused in Asuka Port. Oh Goodie, what will Father think if he knows that I took part of this?_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hi Everyone! It's somehow short, huhuhu :(( ! Well, Howbout that? If someone is asking How Did Erza got to Earthland, it will be revealed in some chapters. Does anyone know whose gonna appear on the next chapter? Its _ !_


	11. Chapter 10: The Sky Maiden Part 1

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Uuuhhh...** I woke up from my total nightmare called **Transportation. **I heard loud noises outside this carriage. Oh shit, Carriages. How perfect? I step out of this "transportation" and I saw Erza in her armour. I looked at Lucy who looked like a total Princess. I blushed. I stepped forward and Lucy glanced at me. She smiled. I blushed more.

" Natsu? Do you have some jewels? The payment is per head! " Lucy waved.

" I got tons on the back. Where's Gray? " I looked at Gray whose still wearing his Underwear.

" HAHAHA! LOOK WHO DECIDED TO BECOME ROYALTY! " I smirked evilly at Gray.

" Excuse me, Dragon Breath, I'm still changing. " Gray laughed.

Suddenly, a mob of Fangirls came to Gray.

" A handsome man! Look, A Handsome Man! " The girls screamed.

" Handsome my ass... " I mumbled.

" Natsu, you okay? You seem down. " Lucy got near me.

" Uuuh... I'm fine! I'm just going sick on the... SEA! " I said once I looked at the sea. My face turned green. " I blushed.

I nodded in silence. Lucy did her "thing" on doing her curtsy talk to the Captain. Luckily, someone recognized our companions.

" Erza-sama! Erza-sama! " An old aged man shouted.

" Hey, Captain Tomo! " Erza greeted.

" My my... We got some handsome faces here... " He looked at me & Gray.

" And Beautiful Maidens! " He smirked at Erza & Lucy.

" So, How'd you meet him, Erza? " Lucy asked.

" Well, he was the captain who offered to give me a wonderful ride to Deika Island. He & His Crew gave me a luxurious boat trip! " Erza laughed.

" Enough with the petty talk, I guess you're all Royalties? " He asked.

I smirked. " OH YES, I AM THE PRINCE OF DR- " Erza cut me off by an evil glare.

" Prince of DR-? What? " Captain Tomo asked.

" Prince of Drama Queens " Gray smirked.

Lucy, Gray, Captain Tomo and Erza laughed so hard.

" I can see that " Captain Tomo laughed.

" Just Joking " He patted my shoulders.

" Don't touch me, Peasant! " I cringed.

" Natsu! Don't act like that! Or do you want me to whip you? " Lucy glared at me.

" NO NO NO! I'M SO SORRY, CAPTAIN TOMOMO! " I bowed down.

" Captain Tomo, you idiot. " Lucy corrected.

" Oh, I'm sorry. " I showed my signature grin.

" So, we're gonna ride your boat? " Gray asked. My face turned green.

" No, you're gonna ride my brother's Ship. " He smirked.

" Where is it? " Lucy asked.

" There it is. " He pointed at the Big Ship.

" Its Mary Louisiana! I'm the Asst. Captain of the Ship! " He smirked.

" We get 1st Class Rooms? " Lucy's eyes shimmered.

" Hell Yeah, Erza-sama also saved my brother, Hiroshi, from the Goblins. " Tomo praised Erza.

" Goblins? " Erza asked.

" Yes, Goblins. Didn't you save my brother, Hiroshi? " Tomo said in confusion.

" Yeah... " She mumbled softly.

* * *

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

**Goblins? **I didn't remember seeing Tomo's brother. I didn't save "Hiroshi" from Goblins. It must've been a know the world of Earthland, you might see a Ghost or some Mysterious Creatures. Pretty Much, everything's normal. Or could it be...?

Tomo gave us "special treatments" as we entered the , Natsu got Motion Sickness. The Boat's Moving / Shaking wasn't even evident. Gosh, I think I'll be guarding a sicko for the whole cold night.

The crowd looked at us like we're royalty. They shouldn't bow down to me nor Gray but to Natsu & Lucy _only. _A Prince of Dragons & Dragon Slayers and a Princess of the Starry Skies & Celestial Spirits and the Mortal term " Princess of Magnolia ".

We were given A Seriously Big Suite Room in this Ship. 2 Deluxe Rooms. I guess I'm with Lucy. But, I'm going to cut a hole through our rooms to check up on Gray & Natsu.

" Erza " Lucy said.

" Yes? " I glanced at her.

" Do you really think that me & Natsu can actually save everyone from the War? " I asked.

" Obviously, we got some powerful companions here. " Erza smirked.

" Something's wrong, Where's Happy? " Lucy asked.

" Oh my gosh, WHERE IS HE?! " I ran off to Natsu.

" NATSU! " I announced.

" What? I'm sleeping. Someone gave me some Magical Ball that I could use to fight motion sickness. I'm enjoying the life~ " Natsu looked like a Jell about to evaporate.

" Where's Happy? " I asked.

" Happy? He's at Doka Island already. He's finding Fish for us~! " Natsu murmured.

" And You Just let your Pet go there.. alone? " I shouted.

" What's with Travelling Alone, Erza? " He asked.

_Yeah, what is it with me travelling alone? _I thought. My eyes darkened and I closed the door.

I sat down the chair to think what's my deal with it.

_You're problem with travelling alone? It's all because of me, my dear Erza. _Shit, Jellal. I cringed, my last _painful_ memories with Jellal. He abused me... bruised but, I'm thankful he made me alive.

_What awaits us in Doka Island?_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Wow that was complete nonsense. Mehehe, Well, Does anybody know what's with the Goblins? Who helped Tomo's brother, Hiroshi, being saved from the Goblins? Who got the Answer? :O ! Pretty obvious, though. Seriously, Wendy & Charles will be there & HAPPY :D ! _


	12. Chapter 11: The Sky Maiden Part 2

Hi Guys! It's **YOAltheaCrumps! **I'm really sorry for putting you all in a long wait. I'm kind of busy in Wattpad since I got 3 NaLu Fanfictions to update :''(

* * *

**WENDY's P.O.V. **

**Good Morning, Earthland. **Those 3 Words makes me glad everyday.

" Rise and Shine, Wendy. You still got alot to attend to. You're the Town's Priestess. " A white Exceed went in.

" Oh my, Good Morning, Charles! " I tackled Charles.

" Just call me by my nickname which is 'Carla' " Charles blushed.

Charles coughed. " Master Roubaul is waiting for you downstairs. " My eyes widened. I rushed to the Bathroom and I took a bath. I dressed up decently for Master Rob. He's like my Adopted Father.

I combed my hair and I make sure that my bangs are perfect. I changed into a Short Dress that only reaches above my knees. It's Aqua. I also made my hair into pigtails. I let some of the other strandss untied. I used sandals to walk around.

" You know.. You could at least dress up like a Mage since you're one. " Charles 'hmphed' me.

" Charles, this is my so-called Fashion. " I pouted. She smiled.

" Hurry up or Master Roubaul won't visit you anymore! " She blackmailed me-Sort Of.

" Okay, okay! " I hurried downstairs. Suddenly, I tripped.

" Owch! " I scratched my chin.

" Master Roubaul! " I hugged him.

He groaned. " I'm getting too old! I know, I know! How are you, little one? "

I stuttered. " I-i'm Fi-fine! " I bowed down.

" You always make me smile every time I visit you. " He smiled.

" Arigatou! " I bowed again.

" Enough with the chit chat, you need to go to the port. I've received some reports that their are some injured & diseased passengers. Eat your Breakfast, Wendy! " Charles floated down.

" Uhhh.. " I uttered.

* * *

✡ **CHARLES'S P.O.V. **✡

**Wendy can be a pain sometimes.** I'm warning you all, Only sometimes. She keeps on relying on me and Master Roubaul. She has to think what she must do. You know, one time she collapsed when she had to cure 40 People?! Who was there for her when someone needed her? Me, of Course! I sat at the table and I watched Wendy eat her food.

" Wendy, eat like a woman! " I ordered.

She flustered. " Yes Maam! " She ate slower.

" I said eat like a woman! I didn't mean by eat slowly! " I ordered.

" But-"

" No buts, We're gonna get late, Wendy! " I whined.

" Okay " She hummed softly.

" Well, I'll be going back to the Town. I have some Criminal Reports to handle, see you Charles and Wendy! " Roubaul waved.

She stood up from her seat and she helped me wash the dishes. Our so-called "house" was on top of the hill. First, Wendy liked it when it's near the sky. Second, To keep Wendy safe from criminals. We had to run down the hill. I insisted that I would carry her, but she said " Oh, Stop It, Charles! It's an exercise for me! "

Suddenly, a vision came to me. I froze.

_The Battle of the Dragons. I see it, I see what's happening. A red dragon has a rider on it. A Pink-haired man who holds the Emblem of Something? On the Opposite Side, are Dragons who look vicious and ready to kill the ones. Yet, how odd, Dragons and Mages working together? I'm referring to the Dragons with Riders. The Dragons are capable of destroying the world and have a rebirth of only Dragons Exist. They feast on Human Blood for Power. _

_A Black Dragon with some White Lines on it. _

_" Prepare for the War of the Time. The Clash of Rivals settling balance. More of, Destryong the Enemy itself. Total Extinction. It is either the Mages or the Dragons. Side for us, dear Exceed, the Chosen one of the Exceeds, You can fortell the Future. We shall give you everglory and your wishes shall come true " He whispered._

_" The war shall be settled by the Prince of Dragons and Dragon Slayers and the Princess of Celestial Spirits. . His heart is burning of desire for World Peace. Join the Light who shall conceal darkness. The one that shall eliminate the ones who destroy the Humans as well as the Dragons. The Princess who holds the Keys, the Keys that shall destroy 1000 Dragons, eliminating the Darkness. She can see the emotions in everyone's eyes and hearts. " The Celestial King announced._

__Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I was on the Beach House.

" Charles, are you alright? " Wendy looked at me.

Yet, my vision is slightly blurry. " I'm fine, what happened to me? "

" You actually fainted and You keep on mentioning Dragons and Mages. " Wendy laughed.

" Dragons and Mages... to work together? That must be a dream.. But, mostly my dreams are precisely correct. " I muttered.

" What, Charles? " Wendy tilted her head.

" Nothing! Oi, It's time to meet the passengers! " I ordered.

" Yes, Charles! " Wendy stood up.

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**Welcome to Asuka Port! **That sentence keeps on repeating in my head. Natsu, somewhere over the rainbow is hiding in this Island. I could hear him shouting " Finally, Food and Beaches and... HUMANS?! THE SEA IS MAKING ME... PUKE! " I laughed at his 'weakness'. Suddenly, someone patted my back.

" Feel free to enjoy for some time, I'll be checking us in the Cait Shelter Beach House. I'll be also talking to the Mayor of this Island. Care to join me Gray? " Erza looked back to see a Raven-haired stripping infront of Guests.

" Gray Fullbuster, I will slit your throat out! " Erza equipped into her Black Wing Armour.

" Ahhhh! Fine, I'll go with you just let me put on my clothes! " Gray picked up his damped clothes.

" Look Mommy, she looks like a Princess! " I heard a girl's voice in the background.

" She is a Princess, Darling! She's Princess Lucy? " A familiar voice asked.

" The Duchess of Magnolia, It's Yulianna! " I bowed down.

" Do you still need to bow down to me when you have a greater role than me? " She smirked.

" What brings you here? Let me guess, Your Father sent you to go "petty-talk" this people for the Upcoming War, is that it? " She asked me.

" No, Just a vacation. " I lied. Obviously, I'm here to find the Sky Maiden and her buddy? Wow, I'm useless.

" Does it mean, you're father is here? You keep telling me that your Father won't leave you alone when You go to a trip Alone. Can I greet h-" I stopped her.

" Look, I ran away. " I whimpered.

" Oh. " She gave me some sad eyes.

" Well, this is my Sister, Kiara. Another Duchess of Magnolia. " She smiled.

" She addressed you as her Mom? " I asked.

" She just wants me to appear as an Old Person when we're Practically at the same Age! " She said.

" Guess I fooled ya! " She laughed as she pointed at me.

" Kiara, shut up! You're talking to the Princess! " She shouted.

Suddenly, the Passengers looked at me.

" I'm an actress, I'm a born legend! " I laughed driedly.

They ignored me, once again. Yulianna is my cousin. He has Brown Hair and Blue Eyes. She has a long wavy hair that reachers her waist.

" Can you do a favour for me? " I tugged her dress.

" What is it then, Lucy? " She asked as she helps Kiara calm down.

" Can you not like tell this to Papa? " I whispered.

" OH. Sure, Sure! I'll do it! " She laughed.

" Well, see you then! " She waved at me.

" Who was that, Luce? " A familiar voice asked.

" Natsu, stop scaring me! Did you find Happy? " I looked at his side. Obviously, he did.

" I'm here, Lucyy~! " Happy flied towards my chest.

" Gosh, Happy you can be a pervert. " I tried removing Happy whose hugging my chest.

" I missed you! Natsu keeps on talking about you and everything you did! You guys liiiiiiiiikeeee each ooooothheeerr! " He squealed.

" Want me to shave your Fur? Then shut up. " I glared at him. I gazed at Natsu whose blushing intensely.

" Natsu, You don't need to blush. " I teased.

He blushed harder. " Happy's lying! He just missed you! " He turned around and he accidentally hit somebody.

" Ow! " A blue-haired girl's forehead bleeded.

" Natsu, Say SORRY TO THE LITTLE GIRL! " I glared at him.

Natsu scowled. " I'm sorry, little gal! What's yo name? " He offered a hand.

" I'm Wendy Marvell, the Healer. " She smiled.

" Wendy, How many times do I have to tell you to not brag about being the 'Healer'.?! " A white exceed chased her.

" Is this what you Fish at First Sight? " Happy's eyes turned into 'Hearts'.

" Correction, it's more of Love at First Sight. " The white exceed said.

" Hello, I'm Charles. This is Wendy Marvell. The Healer of this Island. Nice Meeting You All. " She eyed on us.

" WENDY! Your forehead's bleeding! Someone have a patch? " She asked.

" I have one! I have one! " Happy showed.

" Thank you, he-cat. " Charles took it.

" Oh my gosh, Natsu! She Thanked Me. " Happy keeps on uttering his 'love'.

" Umm... How should I say this, I invite you all to the Beach tonight. We will be putting a Lovely Show. Is that okay? " Wendy asked shyly.

" We will, we'll inform our Friends! See you, Wendy and Charles! " Natsu and I said in Unison.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Complete Nonsense! :(( Well, I'm sorry for taking a week before I update -_- . Lol, Yulianna and Kiara isn't a character in Fairy Tail but mine. _

_ Next_ _Chapter 10: Kidnapping the Wrong Girl?!_


	13. Chapter 12: Kidnapping the Wrong Girl

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

**I am Relaxing with no restriction, No Natsu & Gray Fighting. I wasn't even expecting that this would happen. **Yet, I hear 2 Men screaming. A vein appeared in my head. Oh boy, At least I have my cake with me. More likely, Cakes with me! I enjoyed my moments at the Spa House. Telling them to enjoy was a bad idea. They could just harm the citizens of this island. Total freedom.. is this what is it called? I relaxed myself as they put Body Lotion to my body.

" Ohh.. Madam, you look like a tired person. " A girl with short blonde hair asked.

" Hmppph.. Yes, I'm actually a Mage who travels with some stooges. " I grunted. I'm totally referring to Natsu and Gray. Lucy's fine, but I don't think she has an 'inner-demon' in her.

" Try relaxing your mind and probably let them off the hook. " She massaged my body.

I moaned ( You are all perverts, probably some :P ). Relaxing through a time like this isn't good.

" Don't tense your muscles, Madam. " She ordered me.

" Ooh, I'm sorry. " I relaxed... completely.

Freedom is what I wanted. A Life with my friends. I've found new friends who are kind, smart, dumbasses, idiots, strong and they would never leave me. They are what I've longed for to. Can freedom be regained with my friends?, I thought.

_Oh Dear Erza. Freedom isn't accomplished by petty friends. Your life has revolved in the Tower of Heaven_. _You belong here and you will never escape. Being in happy moments will not let you escape us, my Beloved... Erza. _A voice came to me. My eyes widened.

" How... could I fight Jellal when we can't even find Zeref nor Acnologia? " My eyes saddened.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Where the hell is Erza? **I grunted. How could we possibly enjoy ourselved when Erza isn't around. She didn't instruct us to do something. I screamed from the top of my lungs " ERZA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MONSTER?! " Yet, somebody smacked my head.

" Calling Erza as a monster? She'll kill you for sure. " Lucy glared at me. She looked like an 'Evil Erza' to me.

" U-uhh.. I-I'm So-sorry! ERZA, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! You KNIGHT! " I corrected.

" That's good, Natsu " She smiled. I blushed. She glanced at Gray who was stripping infront of Girls.

" OOOMPPH! Macho Man! " The chanted.

" Gray Fullbuster, Howbout if we include the underwear huh? " She ran after Gray.

" I don't want! People will see my- " Gray was cut off when Lucy already tackled him down.

She smirked like a madman. " You'll get punished by Erza. " She tied Gray and we went to the Beach House now.

I saw Erza leaving the Spa House.

" Erza! " We all chanted.

" Oh, Hello Guys! So, did you enjoy your time at Asuka? " She asked.

" We did, someone invited us to go to the beach in the evening. They are going to present a show. " Lucy said.

Erza wondered. " Oh, If its an invitation from the Island, we will go. Everyone, we'll search for the next companions tomorrow. At least give yourself a time to enjoy today. "

We wondered. " Huh? Erza I thought you wanted to make us all numb in searching for the next comrade? "

She raised her eyebrow " Do you want me to change my decision? "

" No! No! "

" No, Erza! "

" We'll run now, See You Erza! " We waved at her.

* * *

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

" Erza, I believe you wanted to ask me something. " Gray turned around to me.

" Do you know... something about the Tower of Heaven? " I looked at the ground.

" Well, it's a project by some Evil Mages who tried to resurrect Zeref. But, it's already destroyed. " Gray said.

" Is that so? " I asked, He nodded.

" Care to join me enjoy this place? " I asked.

" Uuuhhh.. " He blushed.

" Hmph? " I asked.

" Su-sure! " He asked.

( Grayza Moment? =v= )

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Running after Lucy is like Heaven. **WAIT, WHAT?! Why am i being all goofy and something?

" Hey, you slowpoke. I'll be the first one to reach the Beach! " She smirked.

I pouted. " Oh, I will! " I paced faster. After a few seconds, I was already infront of her. She kept on chanting my name. Oh, I blushed. Suddenly, I stopped and I turned around. With no control, she bumped into me, obviously I fell. I scratched my head and I realized on what awkward position we were.

" Uuuhhhh.. " I blushed.

" Yo-you! Per-pervert! " She screamed in my ear.

" Owch! Stop screaming in my ear! We're infront of people.. " I whispered through her ear.

Her eyes widened and she stood quickly. " Look what you've done to my clothes! " She pouted.

" Tell you what, I'll buy you a new outfit. Howbout that? " I grinned.

Her eyes sparkled. "Really?" I nodded. She grabbed for my hand and we jogged through the town.

"Look! Cute clothes! " She squealed.

" Then try it on.. " I mumbled. She raised her eyebrows suddenly, I turned around.

" Go on.." I waved my hand. She tugged my shoulder.

" I want you to see.. if it would be cute. " She blushed.

My eyes widened alittle bit.

_How can I be this affectionate to a Girl? It has been along time before I found something buzzing in my heart again. What did Igneel say about this? Oh yes, it's called Love. I realized this even though I'm not as smart as Lucy or Erza.. that we enjoy our last moments even though there's a war. It's like Rivalry isn't evident. I just wish that if the war is over, that we would all live peacefully. With no wars to fix._

I stopped gazing and I saw Lucy wearing a Light Green Stitched Dress. She looked like an average person going to a trip. I smiled.

_What if I would... love fully this girl I've just met? _

" Natsu, are you okay? " She gazed on me.

" I'm fine.. " I said.

" You should buy that dress.. it does fit you. " I mumbled softly.

" Really? " She asked.

" Yep, you should wear that on the Camp Fire tonight. " I looked at her.

" Yeheyyy! Thanks Natsu! " She kissed my cheek.. _accidentally. Or was it?! I swear she did! Or did she just rub her lips onto my cheeks accidentally?_

__I blushed. " Uhhh... Lucy, you're embarassing me! "

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " She kept on apologizing.

" That's okay. " I grinned at her.

" We'll buy it! " I raised my fists.

" Yeah! " She mumbled.

* * *

**GRAY's P.O.V. **

**Strolling down the beach is definitely relaxing. **I walked.. with no shirt on. Finally, no one was complaining that I had no clothes on. Average girls whistled and call my attention but, nothing worked. I honestly care for Natsu & Lucy. What if.. this war would make every people in here shriek in terror?

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

" Ouch! Juvia's chest hurts! " A blue-haired girl hugged her chest.

I blushed because of her movements. " Oh, I'm sorry. "

Suddenly, her eyes widened. " Could this be Love at First Sight? "

My mouth went down when she mumbled that. A girl liking me? Sure, she looks someone who could make your everyday life enjoying.

" I'm so sorry, the name's Gray Fullbuster. " I reached out my hand.

She shook my hand. " Juvia Lockser is my name. I am also known as Juvia of the Great Sea or Juvia of the Deep. I am a Water Mage. " She smiled. I blushed.

" I'm an Ice Mage. " I smiled.

" OH! IT MEANS WATER + ICE = LOVE! " She shrieked.

" Stop blabbing.. " I mumbled.

" Juvia is hurt because of your words! " She faked teary-eyed on me.

" I'm sorry.. Howbout if I treat you for the Beach Party tonight? " I offered.

" Juvia will accept this from.. Gray-sama! " She bowed down.

" Gray-sama? " I stuttered.

" Yes, Gray-sama! " She bowed again.

" I will see you, my dear love! " She ran towards a Beach House to get ready.

" Girls... can be very interesting. " I mumbled softly.

* * *

_[ No one's P.O.V. ]_

_Deep in the Ends of the Asuka Island, a Gang made of 3 hide. As they plot to capture the Princess. How would this turn-out from a Group of.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_With Big Butts? _

_" We're the Jiggle Butt Gang! " They cheered._

_" So, What will we do? " Lackey A asked._

_" We will fart on the princess and bribe her to make us the most evil person in the world! " Lackey B cheered._

_" How the hell did you know that the Princess is here? " The Leader asked._

_" I eavesdropped on the Conversation of the Princess and the Duchess! " Lackey B defended._

_" Hehe, We Will! " Lackey A and the Leader laughed like some Old Man._

* * *

**WENDY's P.O.V. **

**Doing this Daily Job can be boring.. sometimes. **I finished healing the last sick person.

" I advice you to stay out of the beach for a couple of days.. I sense some strong winds approaching though. " I said.

" Oh dear, Wendy! How do you know? " A girl with pink hair asked.

" I just feel it plus, can't you feel the tension in the air? " I asked.

" Well... no. Probably, Healers can feel the Air? " She asked.

" Probably! I can be a Weather Forecaster to the Villagers! " I screamed.

" Wendy! Stop buzzling and change your clothes. Master Roubaul is going to introduce you to the Beach Camp Fire Party! " Charles entered the room.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Well, I'm going now. Bye! " I waved at her.

" Bye, Dear Wendy! " She waved back.

I changed into a Dress with Only One Strap. It was Light Blue and I wear Gold Bangles. I didn't tie my hair so, my hair is down. I wear my Native Sandals that Master Roubaul gave to me. I went to the Beach House. I saw alot of Familiar Faces and some New Passengers wearing our Native Clothings.

" They like our clothes! " I mumbled.

Suddenly, I saw Master Roubaul entered the stage.

" Welcome Passengers, Tourists and my Familiar Friends.. We're gathered tonight to witness a wonderful show prepared by some of our People in Asuka Island. I'm here today with a special friend whom I've raised and she has been a great help to everyone! " He announced.

" Please welcome... Wendy Marvell! The Healer! " The Bamboo Curtains opened.

I smiled. I waved to everyone. I saw the Pink-haired man, the Blondie girl who looked like a Princess and the Raven-haired with a Girl as her date? Suddenly, I smelled a burning scent in my nose. It smells like a _fart? _

Someone in my back did a 'Mage Move' : **Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy! **

**A fart-smoke came through the stage, **leaving me invisible. I gasped because I couldn't breathe in some oxygen. Somebody, took my wrist. Leaving me invisible.

Suddenly, a suprised shout was heard.

" Where's the Wendy Marvell? " Someone whispered loudly.

" Oh my gosh! Someone took her! " They screamed.

Master Roubaul was fuming. " FIND WENDY! " He ordered.

Well, are you all listening to me? I was Kidnapped.

" Please, release me! I have a show to attend! " I screamed.

" My Dear Princess, I need you to do this thing. " They whispered.

" I'm not a Pri-" I was cut off when they made me faint.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_How unexpected to see the __**Jiggle Butt Gang and Juvia Lockser! **__How was that NaLu moment? ;))) Next Chapter, Wendy is kidnapped and she's somewhere in the Island and she's being 'blackmailed' by the Jiggle Butt Gang to tell Magnolia that they're the Most Wanted Criminals! Suddenly, a woman with a cloak comes from the Darkness to make Wendy remember that she is a Dragon Slayer too! Who could this person be? :333_


	14. Chapter 13: Forgotten Secret of Wendy!

Hi Guys, It's **YOAltheaCrumps! **I hope you would like this chapter :3

* * *

**Jiggle Butt Gang's P.O.V. **

**Kidnapping a refine woman is the best thing about being evil! **As we march our way to the horses. We did our 'special move' on the Rune Knights that guard the carriages. We put our "unconscious princess" that will unlock in telling the world that we are truly evil! As we march our way to the Mountain Side. We farted on the blue-haired maiden.

She scratched her eyes and she coughed. " What is that smell? " She said.

" It's our power! " Lackey A said.

" Princess, we are the... " Lackey B said.

We arranged in a straight line and we showed our butts that formed a pyramid and said our Mantra throughout our years " Jiggle Butt Gang! The most evil gang in the whole world! "

We saw our victim shivering. " What-what-ever... you-you. d-dooo... Please do not hu-hurt me! "

" We will not hurt you! " The Leader said

" We simply want you to put Earthland in awe as you show the world that we are trully evil! " We said in unison.

" WHAT?! I'M NOT THE PRI-"

" Don't lie to the Jiggle Butt Gang! You are the Princess. Look at how you dress! No one in the Island would dress as fancy as that! " Lackey A pointed at her.

" Well, I am the Sky Ma-" We cut her off again.

" Shut Up! " I farted loudly on her.

" It smells! " She coughed again.

" But even if you hesitate, we will simply hurt you! " Lackey B said.

" Who ordered you, sirs? " the Blue-haired asked.

" It is Miss U-" We cut off Lackey A in saying who did it.

She is our Mistress. The Madam of the Evil World. In order to break out of this so-called "jail", we must be acknowledged as a Terror to everyone. Madam told me, Bringing Fear means showing Power. We did not forget that. She adopted us.

" Miss U? " She asked.

" No one! " We lied.

" We have been warned that you are powerful, meaning we will be draining your powers " the Leader said. She took out a Capsule-like Machine that can suck powers. The Leader forcefully opened the Blue-haired girl's mouth and it sucked all the magic in her. Now, she is lying on the ground. Cold, powerless and importantly... useless.

" I feel ashamed... Charles " She mumbled.

She cried silently as the 'so-called Evil Gang' drained her powers. Draining someone's powers feels like being humiliated and their diginity was taken away.

**_Do not fear the darkness, my dear. Sleep and you shall know. _**A voice whispered to the Blue-haired's ear.

* * *

✡ **CHARLES'S P.O.V. **✡

**I'm scared, really scared for Wendy. **I float in mid-air trying to think of a good plan in finding Wendy. The tourists made a commotion about the incident earlier ; a gang who released a deadly smoke. We weren't even to sense who took it. But, somehow I know how they respond.

" Charles! " A Familiar man ran towards me.

" What is it, Ken? " I asked.

" We couldn't find... Wendy. " He mumbled.

My eyes widened. They were in fact useless! Rune Knights and Coast Guards who has been given a big role & position because of certain jobs they took and yet, they couldn't find her?! Master Roubaul who was sitting on the corner of the bar.

" Master Roubal! Wendy... she's still not found. " I mumbled softly.

His head turned around to me. His nostrils were flaring. His eyes were wide.

" WHAT?! Charles.. my coast guards and the Rune Knights sent here are useless... I know you have a power in you, Charles. Predict the future, Predict where Wendy could be. I'm now relying on you, Charles. " He mumbled. Guilt was seen in his face, like.. he was the one who completely failed.

Well as a Father who adopted a child, he would actually feel guilty for not being concerned enough to protect your child in case of harm.

Instead of me floating in mid-air, I used my legs.

" Who.. should I plead for help? " I mumbled softly.

I heard a loud noise in the background. The voices were familiar. Like, they would really do anything for a friend or for a stranger. It was... Natsu, Lucy, Gray, a red-head and a blue-haired woman.

I ran in full speed going to them.

" Woah there! " Lucy opened her arms for an embrace but I ignored causing her to pout.

" You all remembered about Wendy... being kidnapped, right? " I asked.

I looked at Natsu who was in a serious face. " Natsu? " I asked. He looked at me in the eye. " that Welia girl smells weird " He wrinkled his face.

" Wendy, you idiot " Lucy corrected.

" Whatever.. She smells like a dra-" Erza cut her off.

" Don't say irrational things about Wendy! You don't even know what she is. " I shouted softly at them.

" I need you... to help me in searching for Wendy " I said looking at the ground.

" GLAD YOU ASKED! " Natsu & Happy grinned.

" It's time to rip their faces off! Who dared to kidnap Wendy! " He stood up from the chair and his hand was literally on fire.

" Let's go team! " He raised his fists.

" Yeah! " I joined in their 'woo' and 'gooo' !

* * *

_As the Jiggle Butt Gang lock Wendy in a cage. Wendy couldn't move nor breath easily. She was trying hard not to sleep. She was fighting the voice talking to her. Suddenly, a soft voiced chanted something._

_" Gate of the All-Knowing, Tear! " A female-voice chanted._

_A gold light flashed right in Wendy's eyes. The glow was really bright that she had to close her whole eyes. A bright gold like.. it came from purity._

_" Madam... at your service " She bowed down._

_She whispered to the Spirit's ear which made her eyes widened. _

_" Are you sure? " Tear asked._

_" For peace.. itself " She said._

_Suddenly, it felt like I was knocked out.. cold._

* * *

__ **Woman-in-Cloak's P.O.V. **

**I sighed telling my Rare Gold Key to do this certain job I gave her. **I watched carefully as I did a Magic Spell on Wendy. Her eyes completely shut. I walked out of the darkness, revealing me in barefoot. I would cringe when I see myself in chains. My feet were in chains, yet they were broken. I touched the Jail's lock and it broke with no sound. What could you do when you're considered a Powerful Wizard? I step inside the cage. It had a barrier that drains magic. But, it doesn't work on me.

I squatted carefully and I placed my Pinky on her forehead.

_**" Dear Child, do not forget that the Light shall save you**_

_**from the sorrow you're in. A dear friend of yours shall be **_

_**here for you. I shall bring to your memories I've erased**_

_**now that you are essential to my plans. Dear Dragon Slayer,**_

**_You are a treasure to everyone's soul. "_**

**__**I placed my Rare Gold Key in her forehead.

_" Gate of the All-Knowing I summon, Tear! "_ I chanted.

She has done good. Instead of my spirit coming out, she transferred everything. Tear has a power to do anything that I do. If I want her to be an object, she can copy the magic and use it for purposes. She can also copy people or anything. She knows every formula. She is the Wife of the Great Celestial King. She knows the Beginning and the End.

She's currently transferring all the memories that Wendy has forgotten. The magic she forgot. Her memories with a dear friend of Igneel.

_**I leave the rest to you, my friends. **_I stepped out of the jail and I went back to the darkness.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hi Guys! Did you all like the chapter? It's kind of short, Huhu! :(( I actually made another Celestial Spirit. Tear! The All-Knowing Celestial Queen! Do you have a clue who could this woman-in-a-clock be? Find Out! **


	15. Chapter 14: Awakening Through Magic!

**WENDY's P.O.V. **

**I woke up in a dream of my memories. **I groaned as I realized that I felt an excessive knowledge of.. **Power. **A voice rushed in my head minutes ago. But, whose voice could it be? Yet still, I feel powerless. That's right, the Jiggle Butt Gang took away my magic. I widened my eyes as I realized that I could go out of this jail. I crawled going out, but something's blocking the way. I realized that it had a barrier in it. I struggled coming out and I realized that only limited air was inside this place. I punched the window-hard and cool air gushed in. I was revitalized. That's right, I'm a **Sky Dragon Slayer. **

" I'm sorry, Grandine " I mumbled softly. I hoped that she heard me. A smile curled up my lips.

" WHO MADE THAT NOISE? " A Jiggle Butt Gang rushed inside my room.

" Roar of the Sky Dragon! " I attacked him.

" Jiggle Butt Gas! " Lackey A blew up on me.

" Sky Dragon's Wing Attack! " I managed to damage the whole house.

" I think I've gone too far " I sighed.

" Oh no you don't! " The whole members of the Jiggle Butt Gang arranged theirselves.

" Answer this, little girl, just who are you? " The Leader Asked.

" I am Wendy Marvell! I am not the Princess but I am the Island's Healer! But now, I feel energy gushing into me! I am now a Sky Dragon Slayer.

_**" Good Luck, my dear. You are a Candidate of Dragon Royale ,The Royal Judges of Dragon Slayers, You must meet up with the Celestial Princess and your elder, the Prince of Dragons. Join them in their journey for fate shall test you all. You are an essence to everyone. You shall heal the darkness in the world but first, you must learn how to defeat it, join them, my Fairy "**_The familiar voice said in my mind.

" I will, Madam! " I launched an attack to the Jiggle Butt Gang.

" Meet our new trick! Jiggle Butt Gang Triple Ecstacy: Fart + Air Explosion! " They launched an attack to me.

" Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise! " Their attack came to them.

Suddenly, they all fainted.

A loud bell has been heard.

" Go fort, Darkness " Master Roubaul announced.

The dark aura has come out of their temple. The one that I've helped Master Roubaul seal years ago.

" Oh no, Master Roubaul! " I run to him.

He looked at me. His eyes- it looks like he wasn't conscious ; more of being controlled by someone!

" Fire Dragon's Roar! " A masculine's voice was heard.

" Natsu-san! " I turned back and I saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray and the Famous Titania!

" Hi, Wendy! " Lucy waved.

" Lucy, Hi! " I waved.

" Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo! " She summoned a Gate Key.

" At your service, Princess " Virgo saluted.

" Princess? " The Gang Members were awaken once they heard 'Princess'.

" All right, Gang! Let's capture the Princess! " They launched another attack.

" Oh no you don't! Ice Make: Shield! " Gray made a shield.

" Love Rival! Gray-sama loves Lucy-san more than me? I will definitely outshine her, Sierra! " A Blue-haired girl's body became water!

" Water Lock! " She trapped the Leader inside her body.

" I can't breathe! " The Leader gasped for air. Suddenly, the leader was knocked out.

" Way to go, Juvia! " Gray raised his hand for a 'Hi-5'.

" Oh my! Gray-sama acknowledges my love for him! Gray-sama, I just wanted to tell youu... WHAT?! " Juvia's smile turned into rage.

" Juvia envies Lucy-san soo much! " She cried a river _literally._

" We're not even doing anything, Juvia! " Lucy and Gray said.

The Titania whose named Erza changed her armour " Requip: Heavens Wheel Armour! Blumenblatt! " She unleashed alot of swords and slashed through all of the Dark Spirits. Luckily, they all disappeared.

" Wendy and Lucy! " She called for us.

" What? " Me & Lucy said in unison.

" Snap the Old Man on the Bell Tower on the Top of The Mountain. He'll unleash more Dark Spirits, now go! " She shouted.

" Why us? " Lucy cried.

" Are you declining my orders? " Erza enraged.

" No! No! Let's go, Wendy! " She smiled at me.

" Hai! " I grabbed her hand and we flied up.

" Wendy! Wendy! " Charles called me.

" I missed you, Charles! " I hugged her.

" I missed you too, Wendy. Why are you with Lucy? Let's go now! " She grabbed me.

" No " I said.

" You're going to get into trouble again, Wendy! " She tugged my shoulder.

" I should learn how to fight for myself. I don't need overprotection. Plus, I have to fight for the one who took care of me! " I shouted.

" If that's your choice. But, I warn you " She smiled softly.

We reached the Mountain Top.

" Nirvana... Zeref " Master Roubaul mumbled.

" Master! " I cried.

" The Light inside all of you... I will eliminate it. Join me, Wendy Marvell. Join Zeref. " He offered a hand.

" Don't Wendy! " Lucy blocked me.

" Who are you, Old Man? " Charles asked.

" Don't be rude, Charles! " I warned Charles.

" I sense an evil spirit in him. " Lucy said.

" Gate of the Lyre, I open thee, Lyra! " Lucy summoned another spirit.

" Princess Lucy, at your service! " Lyra bowed down.

" Can you play a melodious song? " Lucy asked.

" Sure.. " She smiled.

Minutes pass and the sounds that come out from Lyra. Melodious to all of our hears. Master Roubaul cries because the Evil Spirit is coming out. Soon, the Bad Spirit got out of him. I rushed to Master Roubaul and I healed him.

" No... Wendy... " He took my hand away.

" Why Master? " I asked.

" Well, I'm not a real human nor a monster. I am a dead spirit... I lived through this world 400 Years Ago. I was someone who also created evil magic.. " He coughed out blood. He was beginning to disappear.

" Nirvana is a magic that makes everything opposite. But, everything was not balanced. I was killed, I tried to fix it for hundreds of years now. Then, I saw you and Charles. You are the Light in My Heart. The people in here, they are also spirits who lived in the past. Through my power, I made them seem real to you. The tourists who came here are real. Do not forget that. I loved you Wendy, but you must now set to the World and Find New Friends. Go Forth, My Little One " He disappeared.

" MASTER! " I cried louder. I saw the houses disappeared. Some of the Ancestors still lived. They were given the last wishes to change their path.

" I'll do what you want, Master Roubaul " I cried.

" Wendy, You Alright? " I heard Erza.

" I'm alright " I smiled.

_**I will never forget them. Who treasured me.. forever.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How did you like that? Anyways, was it good? 33 Wendy + LOVE OMG MWAAAAA So Next Chapter, We will be guaranteeing that we will see Gajeel and Levy but somehow.. DIFFERENT! Howbout that? :))) **

**#mwamwaloves**


	16. Chapter 15: His Love is Solid Iron

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Once Again, Being in a mode of Transportation is... stupid. **

" Natsu, for once, shut up! " Erza glares at me as I keep on ranting about everything. Clothes, princes, princesses, and **Gray? **

" Is he considered a love rival? " Juvia asked Wendy whose still down.

" I don't think so... he doesn't appear Gay " Wendy mumbled.

" Hey... I'm not gway! " I nearly barfed on Lucy's clothes.

" Hey, at least try to sleep and stop messing my clothes! This are special fabrics made by Magnolia " Lucy praised.

" Stop praising infront of Gray-sama " She purred.

" Gray-sama? She called you Gray-sama? " Lucy laughed at Gray.

" Huh? Is that something to be laughed on? " I saw red tints in his cheeks.

" Somebody's got a crush on somebody " Lucy wiggled her eyebrows.

Gray rolled his eyes but red tints are still visible.

**This is gonna be rough trip. I successfully barfed out of the window. **

* * *

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

**Man, Natsu is such a pain in the ass. Royalty can be a pain in the ass. **I stopped the carriage and I went down to get some fresh air. Luckily, we stopped at a Flower Field. I opened the window for them to see.

" C'Mon Guys, Resting Time for 30 Minutes. Make sure to have the time you need because we won't be stopping afterwards. Now for the orders.. " I said.

" Lucy! " I called.

" Yes, Madam. I mean, Yes Erza?! " She alerted herself.

" I need you to assist Natsu in getting some water by the River down there. " I pointed at the Village downtown.

" Gray and Juvia! " I turned around to see Juvia hugging Gray.

" I don't want to see some Public Display of Affection " My tone became serious.

" But, Erza-chan... " She tried to calm me.

" No buts.. " I said louder.

" I need you to buy some food down their also. We only need the things we should. 4500 Jewels to waste, go now or I'll think of a consequence for the both of you! " I stomped my feet.

" Yes, Erza! " They both ran.

" As for you.. Wendy " I turned around to Wendy who was sitting at the ledge of the carriage.

" Wendy, are you okay? " I asked her.

" Huh? I'm fine! " She laughed at me.

" I know that's a fake laugh. What's wrong? " I held her hand.

" I never know that you guys would be loving towards me.. " She sighed.

" You're a comrade and a new friend. We wanted the best of you. So, since you're still a child, why won't you call Happy and Charles and pick some flowers? " I offered.

" Sure! " She smiled at me.

_**" A Heart of a Knight is covered by metal and should never let their emotions out. Yet, you are one that brings challenges to her life. You are someone who must bare the name 'Titania'. I shall grant you a wish, my dear " **_A voice called me.

" A wish... " I mumbled.

**A miracle is what I need right now in this scorching sun. **

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**Running around in a Dress is totally unlady-like. **

" Luceeee! Give me the money, I'm hungry! " A pink-haired idiot is chasing me.

" I'm not giving the money to you! Erza said to get some water and I know you'll waste it on food! " I put my tongue out.

" Who cares with Erza? I wanna fight her! " He pumped his fist.

" Thickheaded Prince " I mumbled softly.

" WHAT'S THAT YOU'RE SAYING?! " He grumbled.

" I said THICKHEADED PRINCE! " I shouted.

" Awww.. Luce is a meanie " He pouted.

We went to the river and I guessed I should wear some _normal _clothes. Luckily, I have 3000 Jewels with me. This is a note! It's not Erza's money.

I gave 500 Jewels to Natsu to occupy himself with anything. Lately, Natsu's getting used on the Human World. Is that a good thing? Sure it is. But somehow no, he can embarass me infront of people.

I went by the river to take a bath. I made sure that I wasn't spied as I bathe. I stripped in the bushes and I was only wearing a visible cloth that's proper for bathing.

I stepped in the cold water and I shivered.

" Gosh, being free is what I love the most " I hummed.

As I wash myself, I heard a couple fighting by.

" You know, instead of you chomping iron, why won't you at least focus on reading books? " A petite girl shouted to someone.

Chomping Iron?, I thought.

" EVEN YOU! Instead of you Reading Books, You should try to be more 'Masculine' ! " He screamed.

" Gosh, you're a hardheaded husband! " The Petite girl screamed.

" And You're an Annoying Geek! " He screamed.

I slid up and I went to the bushes to put on my clothes. Luckily, I bought a White Blouse with Pink Skirt and some Boots.

As I march my way going up. I saw Natsu feasting on Girls.

" Oh Yeah, You all look pretty! " He laughed.

" But still, only one girl beats my heart " He mumbled softly. But, I'm sure that I could hear it.

" Who is it, Natsu-sama? " They squealed.

" It's Lucy! " He smirked.

" Is anyone named Lucy here? " They rambled.

" I'm named Lia! " A redhead squeaked.

" Nah, I like a girl named Lucy. " He smirked.

" What kind of girl do you like, Natsu-sama? " A brunette asked.

" I like... " He thought for some quite of time.

" Someone who won't leave my side. Just like Lucy! She never leaves my side. She always have a beaming smile. She's my best friend too! " He laughed.

" We give up. Natsu-sama, we will still love you forever. Bye, Love! " They all waved.

" Bye, Girls! " He waved back. He saw me looking at him intently.

" What? " He questioned.

" You.. " I tapped his chest.

" are the most precious guy who'll make me smile everyday " I blushed.

He blushed. " Uuuhhh... is that a compliment? " He rubbed his chin.

" It is " I blushed.

Apparently, 15 Minutes left.

A voice came to me.

_** " Here sides a couple who proves that Opposites Attract. A Solid-Script Mage who married an Iron Dragon Slayer who are located in the Forest. Rejoint their bond for they shall fight for trust and love. The Iron Dragon Slayer is a Candidate for Dragon Royale. But I warn you, 2 Dragons can't fly in the same sky~ Prove me right, dear Princess "**_

2 Dragons can't Fly In the Same Sky?

A thought went in my mind!

2 Dragon Slayers can never rule together. Separate roles are given to them for _balance. _I must never let Natsu and the Iron Dragon Slayer get near. Oh shit, Too Late!

" I sense dragon blood in your body, pest " Natsu smirked at the Iron Faced Man.

" Royal Dragon Blood? Such scum " The Iron Faced Man laughed.

" Gajeel Redfox. Who the Hell Are You? " Gajeel chomped on some Iron.

I guess that Love can be pretty imbalance with weighing irons?

" Don't you dare talk to me like that " Natsu glared at him.

" Let me repeat the question for a douchebag like you. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? " Gajeel glared at Natsu.

" I am Natsu Dragneel. The Prince of Dragons " Natsu boasted.

" I sense Human Blood mixed in your scent. Do you travel with that girl? " He pointed at me.

" So what if I do? " Natsu asked.

" Don't go rude on someone whose more powerful than you, dirt prince " Gajeel snarled.

" She does travel with me and why would you care? " Natsu asked.

" If you ever lay hands on a Human and you've grown towards her. She's considered your mate " Gajeel smirked at me.

" You've got a fine... mate " He emphasized on the word mate.

" You dare lay a finger on Lucy... I'll kill you. " Natsu's voice changed.

Oh Boy. Death is in the air.


	17. Chapter 16: His Love is Solid Iron 2

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

**Where the hell are they? **I sighed as I only see Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charles. You know whose missing? Obviously, Natsu and Lucy. I see Wendy playing by the flower field. Charles scolds Wendy as she acts too childish. I was getting impatient. I see Juvia secretly flirting behind my back.

" I guess we'll be staying here by noon. They're slowing our pace! We have to track more comrades " I groaned.

_**" Relax and wait, my dear. The Prince and the Princess shall find the next comrade of yours. But they shall not journey with you. They shall protect this sacred place. Lumino is the place where Fairies rome on. But be fast, you're reflection shall kill all of you. Destroying your plans. A Burden to your hopes and dreams. " **_A voice whispered into my ear.

I do not know what the voice said to me. I glanced at Charles who has the same reaction as I am. We were horrified about this.

I called out the Female Exceed who has been staring intently at the ground.

" Is there something that you want to know? " Charles asked.

" Can you tell me... what will happen at the future? " I asked her.

" I will start by your future.. " She murmured.

* * *

✡ **CHARLES's P.O.V. **✡

I reached for her palm and I asked her to relax. As the cold wind pass by, I saw a vision.

_" You are essential to my plans. You must pick... a life with me or a life with sick fairies? " A blue-haired man who has a tattoo on the right side of his face. For one reason, its like I know his name. That's right, Jellal._

_" I rather pick a life with my friends, you bastard! " Erza slashed a sword at his body. Suddenly, the black shadow disappeared._

_" Take note to this, dear Erza. I will destroy this world, I offer my soul and body to Zeref. He made me powerful and I am fearless. " Jellal said._

I gasped as I reached my limits. Wendy called for me. I was about to faint.

" You shall challenge someone whom you've known throughout your life. He is the one that shall block your path in meeting Freedom. A link to Zeref " I gasped.

" Zeref? " She asked.

" Yes, the dark mage. " I said.

I stood up, hoping that this would help her.

" Jellal " She mumbled.

" There will be a time when the Great Titania falls.. " I said softly.

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**Yes, That's Great. **I stood up from a rock which Natsu offered me to seat. I was hoping that 2 Possessive Dragon Slayers would stab blabbing about 'mates'. This is trully disgusting.

" Hey, at least Lucy reads books, right Lucy? " The last statement that Natsu asked me, I nodded.

" My wife can read more books than her! " Gajeel pointed at me.

" Hah, what? She reads you Alphabetic Books? " Natsu joked.

" She doesnt! For Your Information, she reads thick books! " Gajeel defended.

" Haha, Thick Alphabetic Books? " Natsu smirked at Gajeel. He knew that this statement of his could really piss him.

This was getting worse. I see different auras from them. Natsu was blazing with fire and Gajeel was like Sharp Knifes ready to stab you in any minute.

" Let's have a Dragon Contest! " Natsu protested.

" You bet, Igneel Boy! " Gajeel smirked.

" How'd you know, ironface? " Natsu asked.

" Because, I'm a Dragon Royale. " He defended.

" A WHAT?! " Natsu's face was shocked.

I joined in their conversation. " What's a Dragon Royale? " I asked.

" A Dragon Royale is like the King's Advisors or Secretaries. The Highest Dragon Royale is the Prince considered him. So, if the Dragon King leaves, the Highest Dragon Royale replaces him for a temporary time. Dragon Royales are sons and daughters of the Al Dragons or the Dragon Council " Gajeel smirked.

" I never saw him in meetings. I guessed he was our waiter. " He tapped my shoulder. I laughed at his joke.

" That's because I never wanted to attend meetings. I haven't received any letter from Metalicana if I'm kicked out. I think my dragon knows I have a wife " He smirked.

" Your wife? " Natsu gasped.

" Yes, squirt. " Gajeel laughed.

" Can I see your wife? " I asked.

" Sure, since your both bookworms, go by the riverbank and you'll see her crying " He gave me directions.

" How dare you leaving your wife weeping just because of your quarrels! You're a peasant! " I shouted at him.

" Easy now, princess bunny girl. And what the fuck? How'd you know?! " He stood up from his seat.

" I overheard your conversation " I gazed intently on him.

" Whatever, now shoo. I'm going to talk to Flame Breath " He looked at Natsu who was sweating.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Damn, Lucy left just because with Iron Face in my front! **I glared at him like I was about to kill Gray. Yes, 2 Dragons cannot rule in one sky. It's either one shall be powerless and weak or the other one shall fight to the death.

" What? " He gave me a questioning look.

" What's with you and Lucy? " I asked him.

" Whatever, I already marked Levy and she is the one. If I ever mark 'Lucy', we will be suffering death slowly. We have been born in pairs. Pairs can never be separated. How unusual that you would be paired on 'Juliet' " He smirked.

" Juliet? Whose Juliet? " I asked.

" Romeo and Juliet.. duh " He gave me a dull look.

I smirked at him. " Look whose in love "

He laughed softly. " My love for Levy is as hard as Iron "

" Finally, you've admitted it " I laughed.

" Yeah, yeah " He put his tongue out.

" You do know... that you're both forbidden to love each other? " Gajeel asked.

" Why? " I asked.

" The King of Magnolia is searching for her. Once the king finds out that the one that Lucy's with throughout your journey, is the prince of Dragons. You're both dead. " He said.

My palms started to sweat " How'd you know? "

" News always spread fast on the shadows and on spies. " He smirked.

" You better get out of here or Knightwalker shall come " His face started to darken.

" Whose Knightwalker? " I asked.

" Trust me, she's a hunter. If you ever collided with her in your path, you're dead. So if I were you, You shouldn't do more damages " He smirked.

" HOW DID YOU KNOW AGAIN? " I stood up.

" I'm a part time spy. " he gave me a dull look.

" Yeah right, the Dragons just told you " I rolled my eyes.

" Shut up " He glared at me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, Somehow Clueless about this chapter. Next Chapter the Reunion of the Opposites! ;33 And Finally Lucy meets Levy! Meme, Made this on the hurry! :333**


	18. Chapter 17: Opposites Re-Attract

** LUCY's P.O.V. **

**Walking like a Princess can be necessary when there are 2 idiotic boys behind you whispering about 'Mates'.**How rude, I know. I walked going to the house beside the river. I heard a girl weeping so I decided to hide on the bushes. Yet she heard me observing her when I was itching.

" If you're just going to make my day worst, Get the fuck out of here! " a Blue-haired petit girl screamed at me as she heard my heels clanking the ground and me hiding in the bushes

" Um, I'm not the person you're talking to? " I went out of the bushes.

" I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I thought you were good-for-nothing husband! " She went to me and she cried on my shoulder.

" It's okay. I wasn't given compliments everyday. " I patted her shoulder.

" I just have a question, why were you hiding in the bushes? " She looked up at me.

" Uuuhhhh… Well, I sort have met your husband. " I said honestly.

" Well, don't tell me he's banging on girls! " She said furiously.

" No he isn't banging on girls. I think he's just talking to my fellow comrade. I didn't know he was a Dragon Royale whatever-too " I scratched my head.

" WHAT! HE MET A DRAGON ROYALE! DID HE BOW DOWN? " She stuttered.

" He didn't. He was taunting my fellow comrade to fight. Gosh, Natsu's making me pissed " I brushed my hair vigorously. I can still imagine the boys talking about Whose the Better Mate. I didn't want to tell her that but I just blurted it all out.

I realized that I have to ask her names. " Sorry for being rude. Well, what's your name? "

" Formerly, My name was Levy McGarden but now, I'm Levy Redfox. Nice to meet you " She smiled. " Howbout you? "

" My name is Lucy Heartfilia. " I laughed. Her eyes widened.

" THE HEARTFILIA DAUGHTER? " She asked.

" Shhh… Don't say it. " I covered her mouth and she nodded.

" Oh my gosh, I must bow down! " She sat on her knees on the ground.

" Levy! " I squirmed.

" No, your highness " She refused. Okay, she's stubborn.

" As the Princess, you must hide the secret that I'm the Princess and please… treat me as a normal mage " I smiled.

" You're a mage? " She gasped.

" Yeah, don't you like an ass-kicking princess? " I joked.

She laughed. " I want an ass-kicking best friend. From now on, you're my best friend! "

I nodded. " Deal " we shook hands.

" Your husband was talking about mates " I said honestly.

She blushed. " W-what did he s-say? "

" He was like: Well my wife is a better mate than yours! She's way dominated and smart! " I copied Gajeel's voice.

She blushed harder. " Well, that's disgusting! " She put her tongue out, I laughed. Then I saw a book she's reading. _Daybreak. _So it was true, she does love reading.

" So you love reading? " I carved a crown on the ground.

" Of course, I actually own the Library of this town. I'm teaching Gajeel how to read so he can use it for the better. Well, he's quite a fast learner but, he's just too stubborn. " She looked at the gleaming water that shows her reflection.

" So, what's your favorite book? " I asked her.

" Well, I think you're going to find it weird but, I love old stories. Gajeel said that it was also his favorite book because Metalicana also read it for him. They said it's a real legend. " She said.

I was confused. " Then, what's the book? "

" Starry Skies of the Dragon Realm " She blurted out.

Did she just say Starry Skies of the Dragon Realm! It was a book that my mother used to read it! I remember every single detail of it.

" I also read that book " I looked down the ground and my face darkened.

" Oh my, we are bookworms! " She hugged me. I felt the kind warm heart she gave me when we just met. She is a friend that I must treasure.

" So, what's your insight about this? " I asked her.

" Well, Long Time ago, A Battle of the Dragons and Mages were really violent. They were enemies of the world. A Dragon wished to become a mage to fulfill his own duty which is to put balance in this world. He became a human and I think his name was Igneel? " She said.

" Isn't that Natsu's Father? " I asked myself.

" Whose Natsu's Father and who is Natsu? " She asked me.

I was about to say something then she cut me off by saying: " Oh, he's your Dragon. I think he found a good mate. Did he mark you? Wait, I'm so stupid, obviously he did! " She kept on panicking.

" You're so silly! I'm not his mate! Plus, marking? Why does this sound like some werewolves?! " I blushed.

" Why are you blushing? " She smirked.

" I'm not blushing! " I blushed harder.

" Yes you are. You want to be Natsu's mate " She smirked.

" Well, I think you're happy that you're Gajeel's Mate " I smirked too which means I won this battle.

**Lucy: 1 Levy : 0**

" So there was a Stellar Mage who held the 12 Gold Keys. She was really powerful then one day she met Igneel and she sort've fell in love with him but they were forbidden. At that time, there weren't Dragon Royales or Dragon Slayers " Levy continued our topic.

" I do want to summarize but I can see my husband coming this way. Why won't you visit me by the library tonight so we continue our chat " She smiled.

I smiled back. " Then that would be great. " I faced around and I could see Natsu blushing about something. _ What could've they talked about? _I sighed.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Great, just great. Gajeel's been talking about 'Mates' and Warnings. How bad does he want to make me jealous because he has a wife? **I sighed as I keep on remembering on what he said:

_Before:_

_" You know, you should mark her already. " Gajeel said nonchalantly._

_" WHAT?! What the hell! Are you referring to Luce? " I glared at him._

_" Well who do you want to mark? Your own flames? " He smirked. Oh he was taunting me all right._

_I sighed. " Forget it Iron Brain. I totally forgot that you and your wife have a fight " I wiggled my eyebrows. He stood up from his seat and he was about to launch an attack._

_" Calm down, Gajeel. You might look like a Dragon Royale but you don't act like one. You should join me on the meetings sometimes, they might give you another lady " I laughed. Of course It was a life, Dragons don't give mates for you._

_" As I said, Dragons have a mate for life. As Dragon Slayers are born, they are born by pairs. The pairs that I'm talking about is One Mate and One Dragon Slayer. So, it's like you both are engaged. Shouldn't you be happy " He smirked._

_I blushed alittle bit. " I still remember to this very day when I marked Levy as my own. Ohh.. she was the right one for me " He moaned._

_" Stop acting like a pervert and what the hell do you want to discuss! " I shouted at him._

_" Knightwalker is hunting for that Bunny Girl " He looked at the ground._

_" Whose Knightwalker? " I asked him._

_" Well Knightwalker is a girl. She is a Hunter. She's actually the Favorite of the King of Magnolia. She was entrusted to do a secret mission for her to get Lucy back. " Gajeel said._

_" I warn you, you must mark her now or some other Dragon Slayer will mark her first! " He warned me._

_" I thought you said that I'm already paired up with her! " I pouted._

_" Well, if a Dragon Slayer marked her and he wasn't the right mate for her. The Dragon Slayer and she will perish " He said coldly._

_" Trust me, you don't wanna know what happened to me and Levy and a Guy whose been crushing on my Levy " He said coldly._

_" I bet she just married you for s-" He stopped me when he see little kids looking at them._

_" Can't you be at least sensitive?! " He glared at me._

_" I can be but I don't want to. Good thing these kids ain't some Dragon Royales " I whispered to his ear._

**Present:**

I looked at Lucy whose been looking at me weirdly. I had to cover up.

" Weirdo " I blured out.

She was laughing so hard. " You know… you really looked cute when you're thinking " She said.

I blushed. " Who said I was thinking? Remember that the Great Natsu doesn't think! "

" MARK HER. " Gajeel mouthed, I blushed again. I know that Lucy knew what Gajeel mouthed.

" Who decided to show up? " Levy glared at Gajeel.

" Um, Me? Is it wrong to see my wife? " Gajeel looked at the ground.

" Well it is because I want to break up " Levy blurted out.

All of us except Levy were shocked. " WHAT?! "

" Y-you can't just break up with your mate! " Gajeel's hands were sweating.

" I should've been with that Shadow Dragon Slayer! He was way romantic than you are! " She shouted at him.

" He's out of your league. He's a bastard. He tried to mark you. You know how much that would make mad? And now I thought that I was the stupid in this family! " He put his tongue out.

Levy's eyes widened. " You should've told me that you were jealous "

" In fact I was jealous. You kept on fake-smooching that boy. He was about to take you away from me. I'm glad that you're mine now and mine alone. " He emphasized on 'alone'. So this is what territorial is.

I should re-think about being territorial on somebody. I don't want to lose somebody again. Because I know, I should protect **Lucy **from someone who'll try to take her away from me. Even if 2 Kingdoms are trying to kill each other. I don't care about what everyone thinks about me liking… Lucy.

* * *

**✩ LEVY's P.O.V. ✩**

**I looked at Lucy. She was controlling her laugh and her blush. **I came closer to her. " Well I think it's time for you to leave? " I smiled.

" Oh, I forgot. Natsu stop flirting with Gajeel! For Goddamn sake, he has a wife already! Go hit on Gray! " She pulled the Pink-haired boy's ear, it must be Natsu. I must say, they do match.

I turned around to see a sad Gajeel. The Gajeel that I know has a big pride and even though he has a big ego, he still has a kind and warm heart. He just needs self-control.

" Look, I'm sorry " We said in unison.

" You go first. " I offered.

He laughed. " No you go first. "

" You go First. "

" No you do it. Ladies first. "

I sighed. " Fine. "

" Well, I'm sorry for being hard on you. When I heard that you actually didn't care about Pantherlily leaving… I got shocked. The Gajeel that I know loves to be with Panther. I'm not saying your Gay but, you should actually at least don't let Pantherlily run off like that. Didn't you notice him weeping? He was, he thought that you didn't like him anymore. I just saw Pantherlily in the market. He just ran off and he's at the house right now. I think you-"

He broke it off when he smashed his lips into mine. I melted, he wasn't a good kisser but he was romantic. When words fail, a kiss is what I need.

" You talk too much and that's what I like about you " He smiled.

" Your turn " I said.

" Well, I know that you love Pantherlily just as I do and I know I was too lazy. I didn't know what I was saying out there. If you could give me a chance again, please let me act as a rightful husband and a friend. " He smiled.

I kissed him passionately. We broke apart after a couple of minutes. " I'll take that as a yes " He smirked. My right hand was entangled to his left hand. It was rough though it showed. He loved me.. as solid as Iron.


	19. Chapter 18: The Hunter and the Titania!

**Hello Guys, It's Me! So if you have seen some errors and misunderstandings, I will be changing those errors as soon as possible. But, Reviews are highly appreciated! **

* * *

**NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its Characters, Hiro Mashima does. I simply own this story and some of the characters that ain't part of the Real Fairy Tail.**

** YOAltheaCrumps **

* * *

**GRAY's P.O.V. **

**I gasped around the warm air as Sun set breaks. **What have I been doing? I looked at what I position I was; sleeping in a time like this doesn't help me. I imagined Erza screaming at my face about being so lazy. I stood up from the ground, I dusted off the invisible dusts. I turned around to hear a giggling sounds. Oh no, another feminine about to stalk me. Who could it be? I have this feeling that it is J-

" Gray-sama, what are you doing here? " The blue-haired girl asked. Right, it was Juvia.

" Well, I'm searching for Natsu and Lucy too. Have you seen them? " I asked. I looked at what she was carrying. 2 Barrels of Water. I sweated. Why the hell is Erza merciless in Girls? Oh well, at least she isn't favoring a gender where she gives special treatment.

" Erza-chan asked me to collect water for tomorrow's trip " She lost balance. The water barrels were on the ground. Dripping. I opened my eyes to see what position we were. Trust me, you would instantly be embarrassed because of it. Our faces were so close.

" Gray-sama " She blushed. I laughed at how her face was.

" Gray-sama " She called again.

" Hmph? " I asked.

" Do you have plans to move? I'm going to collect water again " She blushed harder.

I looked at what position we were. I flinched. " OH! I'm sorry want me to lend you a hand? " I offered her a hand, which she gladly accepts. We stood up and she dusted off the dirt on her skirt. She was mumbling softly about something.

" Oh Juvia is more in love at Gray-sama! " She was squealing.

Suddenly, I heard an armour clanking. I shivered. Shit, was it Erza! I looked at Juvia who was also flinching! Wait, I can explain what could've happen! But she'll scold Juvia more saying 'She's too clumsy' I turned around to see a red head. Yep, it was Erza. But she looked different.

" Hey Erza! " I turned around.

" Hmph, Hello fellow… man. Please dress up properly or I will be arresting you for Publicizing your stripping! Put on some clothes " She growled. Wait, fellow human?

" Erza, it's me, Gray! " I laughed.

" I repeat, please dress up NOW " She growled. She lifted her spear and pushed it down to the ground. A small crack was visible. If I'm correct, Erza's more ruthless.

I quickly put on my clothes. Erza's really weird today.

" So Erza- " I was cut off.

" Do not call me, Erza. Address me as Capt. Erza Knightwalker of the Magic Military of Magnolia Army. I am here to do a mission I must not reveal to the civilians. " She glared at me.

" A mission, Er- I mean Capt. Erza Knightwalker. If you want, I c-could h-help! " I flinched. Shit, there's another Erza! I've been speaking on a Capt. Of the Magnolia Army. Could it be? She's assigned to get Lucy back?

" Are you sure? If that's so, you will not reveal any personal information that I will reveal? " She draw her spear nearer to my neck. I nodded. Is this how Captains do their mission kindly? How rude.

" I know what you're thinking, boy. You do not trust me. You think I'm rude " She smirked evilly. Wow, how vile of me! How could she know it.

" How? " I asked.

" It's written all-over your face. " She laughed deeply. I sighed, suddenly, she took a paper out of her bag.

" Have you seen this girl? " She pointed to it. It was Lucy! Oh my, shit! I swallowed my saliva. I know, it sucks.

" You're thinking too long. Have you seen her? " She asked.

" N-no! Absolutely not. Wait, isn't she the Princess? " I asked.

" Very well then. She is, and is something wrong about that? " She came closer to me.

" Nothing's w-wrong! " I smiled.

" Good, I'll be off then. A Final Warning to you, If you ever lied to me, I will do a public execution in here. Starting with your head off. " She laughed.

" Gosh, I have to find Lucy! " I murmured silently.

I ran at the nearest end to hide.

* * *

**ERZA KNIGHTWALKER's P.O.V. **

**I turned around to see the man I've talked to gone. **I closed my eyes to remember what happened before. I saw the raven-haired man flinching and shivering as he saw the face of the Majesty. Could it be he Is associated with the disappearance of the Princess? I turned back and I decided to follow his footsteps. There it stopped ; the footsteps stopped in the ally. I jumped up and I crossed over a fence. There I saw him running. I made sure no one could hear my foot clanking the ground. There I saw Rune Knights, I smirked. Perfect, I thought that I would be doing a mission with no assistance. I ran to them.

" Tell us, who you are lady " A man asked rudely.

I glared at him. " Don't tell me you don't know me? "

They all laughed. " We don't. We just know that we're more po-"

I charged my spear into the man's stomach. " I am Erza Knightwalker, the Captain of the Private Division of the Magic Military of Magnolia Army. Remember who I am and you must serve me. " I showed a crest of the King's badge. This indicated that whoever haves it, can have the right authority as the king himself.

Their swords, guns and spears fell down and they bowed down to me. " Yes Captain! "

I laughed evilly. " I want you all to lock the gates of this town. Do not let anyone pass or leave. Unless I said so " They all stood up and they saluted me. " Yes Captain! " I looked at them as they began to march.

I run silently as I followed his trail. There I saw him with the Princess and a Pink-haired boy at the Library of this Town. So I was tricked! Guess there is no more use for hiding, I swiftly ran towards them and I charged. I changed my default spear, **Eisenmeteor **to **Mel Force.**

" Liar, Princess I will get you back to the kingdom! " I charged at the raven-haired boy.

" I will know your identity, you will be a Wanted Man! " I smirked evilly.

" Knightwalker, stop! " Lucy said.

I didn't stop. As long as I have the Golden Badge. I am always a step higher than Lucy. I showed her the badge and she sat down.

" Luce, what are you doin'? " A pink-haired boy asked.

" She has the Golden Badge! " She cried.

" Which means? " He asked.

" He has the same authorities as the King! The same power! I must acquire it. Father is truly a fool when he gave it to her! It's just like he gave his kingdom to her! " She cried.

" Yes, but I am after loyalty on a king. I act as a knight, I am more loved than you. I have gave glory and honor to the kingdom. Because of me! " I laughed.

Now, I will be killing all of you! I changed my spear to **Silfarion! **I took Lucy at the back and she cried in pain. I flinched.

_" Do not lay a finger at my daughter. I do not want to see a bruise nor a scar in her body "_

" Princess " I didn't dare to move.

I charged at the trio. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard. I saw Lucy standing infront of me. Too late, I couldn't stop!

" Killing you would be pleasing to my ears. But I do not want my king to suffer eternally. Move, Princess " I said. She closed her eyes, suddenly an armour was clanking. I gasped.

There was another Erza in my front!

" Who are you? " She had the same reaction as me.

" I am Erza Knightwalker, the Private Division Captain of the Magic Military of Magnolia Army " I smirked.

" I am Erza Scarlet, a fellow comrade of the one you're trying to kill. " She changed her armour. She looked like a cheetah.

" We must fight, to the very end! " We charged.


	20. Chapter 19: The Clash of Erzas!

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

**Seeing another Erza in front of me is intriguing. **As I clash my sword into her, her spear lunged into my face. Yet, Quickly I dodged it. Leaving a mark on the side of my cheek.

" This is really weird, Erza. " I lunged my sword above her nose.

" I know. Who the hell are you? " She asked me.

" As I said, I am Erza Scarlet. A requip mage. And Who are you? " I slashed a sword at her side that caused her thigh to bleed.

Knightwalker forgot that her thigh was bleeding. She changed her spear again. Is her magic just like mine?

Knightwalker changed her form. "**Double Dragon Spear and Blue Crimson!"** She charged me with the Dragon Spear. If I am precise, that spear has an element of Fire. Then I'll use my other armour.

I announced. " Requip: Fire Empress Armour! " I blocked the fire and my sword absorbed it. "

Knightwalker was mesmerized. " She can change her armour and your blade? "

" And You can change the form of your spear? " I smirked.

" Depending on the form of my weapon, I can alter my own fighting capacity and my skills. " She changed her form to a familiar spear I've seen.

She announced. " **Silfarion! **"

How fast, she was! I blocked her spear as she moved to different directions.

I requipped again. " Requip: Soaring Armour! "

As I join her, we clashed our blades.

" She's just as fast as me?! " She cried out.

As we stopped running. " So you're my Earthland Counterpart. I never knew that you were this strong. " She applauded.

" Earthland Counterpart? " I asked.

" Is there something wrong? Originally, I came from Edolas. " She said honestly.

" What's Edolas? " I asked.

" You mean Where's Edolas? " She asked.

" Edolas is considered a parallel world of Earthland. I am simply a Version of you that came from Edolas. " She smirked.

I gasped. " So you transported yourself here? "

She nodded. " My Older King, King Faust asked me to spy on this world. Using Anima, he transported me here. I abandoned my old mission, just for the sake of eternal power! You see, Edolas is lacking of Magic Power while Earthland is flower with Eternal Magic Power. I felt more powerful as I landed on this place. I am just like a Knight like you are who needs a king to serve. So I served the latest King, King Jude. "

" You fiend! You abandoned your old king for the sake of Eternal Power? That's crap! " I changed into my Lightning Empress Armour but she blocked it with her 'Gravity Core' that caused us flying backwards.

" Of Course! That's who I am, a Hunter! I hunt for Eternal Power to be for me and my King's People! I hate to say this but I rather go for killing missions than getting the Princess back. " She changed her spear once more.

" Mel Force! " She made me crash into several houses. I looked at some of the town's people. They were scared.

Suddenly, Erza came in and changed her spear once more. " Explosion! " I blocked it with my requipped armour.

I requipped. " Requip: **Adamantine Armour! **" I blocked her explosion attack with my Defense Armour which caused us to fly to different directions.

" Cut the crap, Scarlet! Let's end this! " She changed her spear to 2 Spears. "**Double Dragon Spear and Blue Crimson!"**

I requipped. I held my spear of the Lightning Empress Armour and on my other hand is the Sword for Sea Empress Armour.

" GAHHH! " I attacked with my whole will. Dusts and debris were scattered in the air. I hoped that I won. After the sand and debris disappeared I saw Knightwalker, unconscious and knocked out. I looked at my side.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy's okay. We hurriedly escaped. But, I used Knightwalker's disguise and 2 People who looked like a couple.

" Who might you be? " I asked.

" I am Levy Redfox and this is my husband, Gajeel Redfox! We are both mages. He is a Dragon Royale and I am a Solid-Script Mage " They shaked my hands. Suddenly, I remembered these words:

**_" Relax and wait, my dear. The Prince and the Princess shall find the next comrade of yours. But they shall not journey with you. They shall protect this sacred place. Lumino is the place where Fairies rome on. But be fast, you're reflection shall kill all of you. Destroying your plans. A Burden to your hopes and dreams. " A voice whispered into my ear._**

I see, so they are our next comrades.

" Protect Lumino from any harm that would happen. Here this is a charm. A charm of comrades. Swear to us that you will help us in every bond as how we protected you from my counterpart. " I gave them a charm. If ever they use it, we will appear before them. To help them, something used for teleportation.

" We do, promise " They said in Unison.

" Very well, we will be leaving instantly. We bid our farewells! " We waved.

" Bye Lucy! " The Blue-haired petite girl waved.

Lucy smiled. " Bye, Levy! Good Luck with your Husband! I'm sorry we couldn't stay for the night! "

" Bye Jerk Face! " Natsu grinned.

" Bye Idiot! " The Metal-faced Boy waved.

We ran as fast to the gates. It was locked.

" Captain Knightwalker! " They all saluted to me. They thought I'm Knightwalker. Since we have the same voice, same height.

" Please let us leave! Make sure no one leaves except us! Do not bother to follow us! " I glared.

* * *

**ERZA KNIGHTWALKER's P.O.V. **

**I can't believe it, I was defeated by my counterpart! **I woke up from the grounds to see the Rune Knights surrounding me.

" Are you Alright, Capt. Knightwalker? " They lend me a hand. I cringed. "Where are the intruders? Where's my counterpart? " I asked furiously.

" What do you mean counterpart, Captain? " They asked.

" Don't you tell me you let them leave! " I gripped one of the collar of the Rune Knights.

Then somebody spoke on the crowd. " There was someone who looked like you who was travelling with some companions. "

" WHERE ARE THEY?! " I asked.

" They already left. " He stuttered.

I groaned frustratingly. Gosh, I will be hunting them. Only one Erza can live in one world.

And that would be me.

**I will kill you, Scarlet.**

* * *

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

**I sighed as we ran to the hills where Wendy,Juvia, Charles and Happy were. **They all ran to us. I knew they were worried for us.

" How are you all? Did you see some Rune Knights? " I asked Wendy. She didn't nod.

" This happens when both of you wander the Town too much! " I scolded Natsu and Lucy.

" Well, I didn't expect we would find our next comrade there. But- " Lucy stopped.

I sighed. " Let's just go now. Anyways, since we need some information. I'll pick the next comrade for our journey. They are siblings. A group of 3 who are known in the land for being super stars. They are great performers. "

Lucy sparkled. " Do you mean the Strauss? "

" The Strauss? " They all asked.

" The Strauss are great performers. Recently, They've joined Broadway. Gosh, I want to meet them Again! " She squealed.

" So you've met them? Then that's a great advantage. I've actually met the eldest among them. " I said.

" You mean Mirajane? " She asked. I nodded. Well, when we were kids, Mirajane was a star too but she was an all-time bully to some of the stars. We were rivals. We would always argue. Mirajane always invites me everytime they have a show but after the show, we would really fight.

I looked at Natsu, his face darkened. I called for his attention. " Natsu, are you okay? " He didn't respond.

" Natsu? " Lucy asked.

Natsu broke out of his 'daydreaming-moments'. " Yeah? "

" You're thinking about something " Wendy asked.

Gray and Happy gasped.

Juvia asked " Gray-sama, why are you shocked? "

Gray laughed. " Natsu doesn't think! "

Happy saluted. " Aye! "

" So where are we going now? " Juvia asked.

We all turned around to Lucy. Even though I'm fixing the carriage again. I did. I jumped into the Driver's seat.

" We're going to Drosta. A City of Shiny Lights. Almost all of the citizens are famous. Mostly, the Strauss hangs out there. They have a Mini-Circus there. 80 % of the Citizens are non-mages while 20 % are. I just warn you guys, if they see us do magic they'll think we are Circus Freaks. " She smiled.

We all hopped inside the carriage. Wendy casted Troia on Natsu to stay awake. It was really best for some of our comrades to stay awake since we are Wanted People. We have to stay alert. Now that we all know that the Kingdom is searching for Lucy, we should have a heart-to-heart talk.

All of us were noisy inside the carriage. Except Natsu.

" …. Lisanna " He mumbled. Then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

** Next Chapter 18: Meeting the Siblings!**


	21. Chapter 20: Meeting the Siblings!

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Dreaming of a Nightmare I've experienced before. **If I am right, we are going to Drosta to see the Strauss Siblings. Could it be? Lisanna is there? Can I finally meet her once more. I closed my eyes to see the stars beaming out of the sky. I looked at my side. Lucy's head was on my right shoulder. Her breathing made me happy. I looked at my front. Droopy Eyes or Gray was also sleeping with Juvia on his shoulder. Carla, Happy and Charles were sleeping.

"Natsu?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, Erza?" I looked at the front. Erza was worried.

"Is something bothering you?"She asked. She didn't stop driving the horses in her front.

"Guess, we could rest here. We're partially out of track. I know Knightwalker would think we're going West. I'll stop the carriage. Wake the others." She said.

"O-Okay." I patted Lucy's head gently that startled her quite.

"We'll be stopping for the night. Go wake up the others." I smiled.

I stepped out of the carriage and I set-up the tents. I've heard yawns and stretching bodies.

"WAHHH!" Gray and Happy screamed.

I turned around. "What?" I asked.

"Since when did you become so RESPONSIBLE? I thought you'd just let us do it" Gray gasped.

"Aye! You should sit down" Happy led me to a rock where I could sit down.

"Is something wrong Gray and Happy?" Erza glared.

"S-Shouldn't Natsu just sit down and let us do the work?" Happy asked.

"No, In this Journey, there's no special treatment for somebody. Am I right Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes!" We said in Unison.

"Okay, Natsu gather some firewood. Lucy, please assist Wendy and Juvia cook the food. Gray and I will be setting the tents. Got that? Also, Charles and Happy get some of our mini tableware inside the trunk." She pointed to the trunk.

"Got that" Charles flew to the trunk.

"Aye! Charles let me carry the heavy ones while you carry these." He pointed to the forks spoons.

"Hmph, sure he-cat." She took one.

I walked to the forest. Every movement, I could hear and sense. Within this dark forest, Monsters watch us. Suddenly, something was flashing on the bushes.

"Whose there or more importantly, what's there?" I stepped forward. I gulped; there's no reason why I should be scared. I am the Prince of Dragons; a Dragon Royale. Dragons are the Kings of Monsters and Creatures. So why be scared? Suddenly, a small blue light came out.

"Prince Natsu" It spoke.

"A Fairy" I smirked.

"What do you want, 'lil one?" I tapped the head of it using my index finger.

"Ouch! Well, Igneel sent you a message" The fairy put out a glass mirror.

"Wow, Now I look like the Evil Witch. What am I going to say? Mirror Mirror on the Floor whose the fairest of them all?" I made a joke.

"Ha-ha how funny" The fairy said saracastically.

"Well, Here it goes" The Fairy put her hand in the front and a blue light shimmered her hand that transported Fairy Dust on the Mirror.

Suddenly, something illuminated. It was myself.

I mocked the Fairy. "It didn't work". The fairy sighed. "Say the Dragon Royale Rites."

My mouth became an 'O' because of the realization.

_"As the Sun and Moon Illuminate the Reflections, transfer the power of the dragon king, ignite the power in me. Transport thy magic of the Dragon god, Igneel to cast away the evil among us. Let the Stars guide our future. Shine, Ardwin the Rites of the Dragon Royales!" _Suddenly, the mirror gleamed.

"Hello my dim-witted son" Igneel's face shone.

"Dad! I miss you!" I smiled.

Igneel coughed. "I think you're forgetting something"

I put a confused face. "Forgetting what? Oh yeah, my crown!"

Igneel roared. "No, It's your mission!"

I remembered. My Mission was to capture the Princess of Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia. A Rival of mine who has the same vision, which is to protect the world.

"My m-mission" I mumbled.

"I've been setting Fairy Scouts. They said you've met a that true, my son?" He asked.

I gulped. "Yes, Dad"

"And I am assuming that she is the Princess of Magnolia?" He asked.

I looked down. "Yes."

"Then bring her to us. You will be a King sooner." He glared at me.

I gulped. Who should I trust? My friends who've I met already; those people who cherished me even after they knew I was part of the Dragons and Lucy? Who treated me nicely? Now that I've been crushing on? Or my fate- With the Dragons? To seat righteously at my throne; with all the Dragon Royales bowing down to me. But a life without love?

"Father, I'll bring her so-"

"No, Natsu. The war is coming and you rather have both of you wondering in the Human World? You're insane. I do not want to see my son killed by the hands of the Humans. You know that I still love the humans but I don't want your foolishness be the reason why I'll despise them more." He growled.

"But, Dad. They're all nice to me. Lucy, she's a sweetheart! You think killing the humans would resolve to a balance? It would cause chaos! They are living in fear." I pointed out.

"I don't want to see you killed, my son. They are killing the dragons, the mysterious creatures that surround them! And The Dragon Slayers! Would you want to see your Dragon Royales be bathed in their own blood?" He asked.

"No." I said in a deep voice.

"I'll ask you this question." He asked.

"Do you love that Heartfilia Girl?" He asked.

I stuttered. Do I love her? Does she mean a lot to me? Was it right to love her even if we're rivals?

"I don't know" I said.

"Then rejoin me if you know the answer to that question. You must not love the girl… Humans and Dragons will never love.." He mumbled.

"Goodbye, my son. See you, sooner" He said.

"Goodb-" The mirror didn't flash anymore. Even if I was talking to my dad. I felt like someone was watching in dad's place. It has a black shadow with eyes.

I sighed. I took some firewood and I went back.

"What took you so long? We had to use our emergency firewood!"Erza yelled.

I flinched. "It was hard to find" I lied.

"Anyways, let's all eat!" Lucy toasted her mug.

"Yeah!" We all said except me.

**2 Options that has 3 Answers. Who should I side and live forever?**

After seeing Wendy wash the dishes. My friends started to sleep. Lucy, who was on my right, was sleeping.

"Mama, I have a lot of friends" She mumbled.

I smiled weakly. Will I dream about her again? As the fire started to light out. I took some firewood and casted a fire on it.

I slowly drifted off to sleep. Looking at the star.

_In Natsu's Dream:_

_I gasped. I sat up. I looked above to see the naked sun trying to burn my eyes. I covered it with my right hand. As I look straight, I heard giggling noises. I followed it._

_"Gray? Erza? Lucy? Charles? Happy? Juvia? Where the hell are you?" I shouted._

_Suddenly, I came out of the forest to see myself playing with Lisanna._

_"Lisanna?" I gasped. It was another mini-me playing with Lisanna!_

_"Lisanna, you're not fair! Why are you throwing mud on the prince?" My mini version asked._

_"You're not a Prince! You're my friend!" She giggled._

_"Why you-! I will throw d-flowers on you!" My mini version took some flowers and threw flowers on her head._

_Suddenly, they ran to this small hill with a mini house on top of it. I remembered this scene, it was 11 Years Ago. When we were both 7. I decided to follow them._

_"Natsu!" She called for my mini version._

_"Yes, Lisanna?" He smiled._

_"If we're old enough, let's have kids!" She giggled._

_I blushed, as well as my mini-version._

_"W-what?!" He said._

_"Just joking, Natsu!" She hugged him._

_"But if ever it will happen, I want 2 Kids! One Girl and One Boy!" She tugged his shoulder._

_"Let's live on this hill together" She mumbled; she looked at my mini-version and she smiled._

_Suddenly, the scene changed._

_"Natsu?" An older version of Lisanna said. This occurred 4 Years Ago._

_"Yes, Lisanna?" My 14 Year Old Version said._

_"I have to break our promise" She cried out._

_He boiled. "Which is?"_

_I knew the answer. Lisanna's gonna leave me. She's going to aspire the dream of becoming an actress and a performer as well as her siblings._

_"To live with you.. forever" She mumbled softly._

_He hugged her. "Don't leave me, Lisanna! I thought promises are not meant to be broken!" He stated out._

_"I got to pursue my dreams. Remember me talking about being a performer? Well, we were given a job!" She said._

_"Let me come with you!" He affirmed._

_She refused. "No, Natsu. Mirajane said we can't have an extra when going. It was really designed for 3."_

_Then I saw a younger version of Mirajane; totally badass. "Plus, it's our job, Natsu. We can handle it. I know you're just going to mess it up."_

_As Mirajane and Elfman put their bags on the carriage._

_"Which will you choose…. Your Job or a Life with Me?"He asked._

_She stopped walking away. She turned around and said "My job. Plus, I don't love you.. Natsu. We're just friends, right?"_

_I cringed. "Stop it!"_

_No one heard it. I still remember this._

_"Goodbye, Natsu." She waved._

_I cried._

Suddenly, I woke up. I felt the early morning air brushing my skin. I touched my face. I was sweating.

I went to the forest and I changed. I was wearing my old clothes; A Closed Long-Sleeved Waistcoat with gold trimmings over my chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on my left wrist, and a black open-toed sandals.

"Natsu, You're up so early" Lucy rubber her puffy eyes.

"Even you, Good Morning Luce" I went near her.

"I'll wake up the others. You should take a bath, you're smelly" I faked-covered my nose. Nahh, she's not smelly, she smells like Red Roses; so perfect.

She slapped my shoulder gently. "Natsu!"

"Just kidding, but still, go take a bath" I smiled.

She sighed. "Fine, but no peeking"

I nodded.


	22. Chapter 21: Run Away

**GRAY's P.O.V. **

**Staring at the motion-sickened Prince inside our Carriage, I laughed.**

"I just have a question, Wendy. If you're a Dragon Slayer, why aren't you having troubles with Motion Sickness?" I asked.

She laughed. "Well, I do possess Healing Magic, I really don't have troubles with Motion Sickness. Anyway, Natsu would you want to cast Troia on you?" She offered a help.

"Juvia thinks you must not cast Troia on Natsu. According to some Magic Books, Troia will only effect if it is not used frequently." She said.

I nodded. "I think Juvia is right."

Juvia's eyes shaped into hearts. "Gray-sama acknowledges my intelligence! At least Love Rival isn't" She eyed on Lucy.

"I'm not taking an interest on him!" She said.

"Love Rival is really a good liar." She murmured.

Lucy sighed; she looked at Natsu. "Are you okay, Natsu?"

"I-I'm f-fine" He stuttered.

He opened the window and he puked. Everyone didn't bother to get close with Natsu. Flame Head would probably puke on me or our other companions. Erza opened the front window that'll access the view infront of us. She smiled.

"We're here in Drosta. Does anyone want to see the view?" She smiled.

Lucy perked up. "Oh my gosh, beautiful as always! This is what I call a nice life!"

"Juvia thinks it is a romantic place for me and Gray-sama" She eyed on me.

I rolled my eyes. Yep, she is a strange woman but she does look pretty.

"Everyone, we'll be staying in an inn, how'bout that?" She said.

Lucy nodded. "Let's go to the Cavern Inn, it's near the Strauss Bar. I do think they don't have a tour around Magnolia." She squealed in excitement.

I looked at Natsu who has a stern look on his face. I knew what he was thinking, when we were kids, he would always talk about Lisanna and what could've been her likes and dislikes. The truth is, me, Natsu and Lisanna were best friends when we were kids. I wasn't that all goody-goody just like what Natsu and Lisanna. I was more of an anti-social kid before except when it comes to Natsu and my half-brother, Lyon and my adoptive mother, Ul.

We looked outside to see loud music heard. It was the music of our times. Trumpets boom while drums bang in sync.

"Come to the Strauss Bar, Shiny Lights and Beautiful Girls! And Meet the Strauss Siblings!" One said as he shouted in the streets.

Luckily, everyone was dressed into fine clothes. Lucy was wearing a Red Dress while Erza requipped from her Heart Kreuz Armour to a Violet Dress. Juvia was wearing a Blue Dress while I'm wearing… NOTHING?!

"Gray" Erza growled.

"W-what?!" I stuttered. I'm finding my clothes inside the trunk of the carriage. Some of the Girls were squealing and I smirked. I looked at Natsu who has pure disgust on his face, Lucy was comforting him.

I felt 2 Dark Auras on my back, I am sensing Erza with a sword on her hand and Juvia showing her dark aura to the girls saying: "Leave my Gray-sama alone or I will show what Juvia is capable of"'

Oh boy, Girls are really something.

* * *

**WENDY's P.O.V. **

**My eyes sparkled as City Posts started to shine. Different Colors were lit. **I was amazed! I didn't know that Magic would be this beautiful! I looked at Charles; her grin reached her cat ears. I laughed; I held Charles as we walk around. Everyone was dressed into beautiful dresses. We were blending in with the City People. I took Lucy's hand, telling: "I want to explore this City! Magic is so beautiful!"

She laughed. "Of course, but we got to wait for Erza's orders, you don't want to be punished by Erza, do you?" She shivered, as well as me.

After a couple of minutes, Erza took our luggage on the 4th Floor. We were inside a big suite. There were 4 doors inside our suite.

"Okay, so we will be having this. On the first room, It has 1 Bed. So, Me and Juvia will be staying, got that?" Erza nodded; everyone agreed except Juvia.

"Juvia wants to sleep in Gray's arms" She mumbled softly; telling me only.

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically.

"On the next room, it will be Gray and Natsu and Happy. I ordered one mini bed for Happy" She still had her stern look.

"And on the Last room, It will be Lucy and Wendy and Charles." She said. Yes, I am going to spend a girl time with Lucy. I would love to ask her some questions.

"And The Door near that" She pointed to a Lamp.

"That is the Bathroom." I am going to assign whose first and whose last, got that everyone? Curfew will only be 10 PM. If you fail to abide this… punishment will occur" Erza growled.

"Does everyone understand?" She eyed on us.

"Yes, Maam!" We all nodded.

"Since you got roommates, I will assign one of you who will be having the keys. Me,Gray and Lucy will have it. Okay?" She said.

We nodded once more. "Let's go to the Bar." She put her fists up.

"Yeah!" Everyone said; except Natsu-san.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**I walked slowly as we're at the busy streets of Drosta. Everyone was ahead except me and Happy.**

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, Hell I am!" I put on my toothy grin; except that it wasn't true.

Lucy was looking at me; her eyes were filled with worry / anxious.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked.

I disapproved. "Nothin's wrong with me! See, I'm happy! Man, I'm hungry, let's go eat, Luce!" I put my arm on her shoulder, sending her blushing.

"YOU LIKEEEEEEEEEEEE EACH OTHER! NATSU AND LUCY KISSING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-" Happy was cut off when he saw everyone was really far.

"Wahh! Let's run, there far now! Aye sir~" He swiftly went there.

I mumbled softly, hoping that Lucy wouldn't hear it. "He's going to see his momma again." I was referring to Lisanna. Something flashed my head once more, I took my arm away and I ran with Lucy.

_ "Oh my, the egg is hatching! Natsu, it's all your fault!" Lisanna squealed, pinching my ear._

_ "Ow, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh, I can see the paw! Wait! It's Blue!" I grinned._

_ "Natsu, we're gonna be parents! I'm going to be the mommy, you're going to be the Daddy! And that is going to be our daughter!" She smiled._

_I blushed. "How do you know it is a girl? It is a boy!" I hid my blush._

_ "I just know it! Oh my, it's a blue kitten with wings?! It's soooo cute!" Her smile reached her ear, as well as mine._

_It brought happiness to everyone, therefore I'm calling it-_

_ "What's the name?" Lisanna asked._

_ "Happy" I said._

As I open my eyes, we were at the bar. I heard the Piano Sound.

Erza opened the front doors to see people with their mugs up, cheering for Mirajane. I smiled, what could Mirajane be? A Badass just as Erza? I was ready to challenge her.

Lucy waved at me, telling me to sit with them. Erza raised her arm when a waitress passed by.

"Royalties, I see. Hello, my name Daphie, I will be your waitress for the night, Royalties. We shall be giving you the finest table, which is located near the stage. I shall be bringing you the Blue Menu, thank you" She asked us to stand up and move to the center table.

I gulped; does that mean… she'll see me? I didn't want her to see me. Not on what she did to me. She left me… with Happy. She picked this job rather than me! But there might be a change of heart!

"Here you go. Can I take your order, dukes and duchesses?" She asked.

We are no Dukes and Duchesses. "We are no-"

Erza coughed. "I am going to be ordering 3 Orange Juice. One of for our Minor Friend for the 2 Exceeds."

"Plus, some Wine for all of us, I am going to order some finely sliced Roasted Beef." Erza said.

"I'm going to have an Iced Tea and some Fried Chicken" Ice-breath said.

"I am going to have what Gray-sama said too!" Juvia squealed.

Lucy said. "I am going to have a Burger Steak."

"Um, how would you like your meet done?" She asked.

"Medium-Rare" She smiled.

"Your drinks, Madam?" She still eyed on Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "An orange juice as well."

"I want to have some pasta." Wendy and Charles said.

"I want fishhh!" Happy said.

"And for you sir?" She asked.

"Spicy Chicken and Spicy Rum!" I grinned.

"Thank you" She took the menu. We looked at the bar. It had 2 Floors. It was completely packed and almost everyone was looking at us.

"They must be royalties, sitting on a VIP Table. Sheesh" I heard someone whispered.

"Quiet, Jerome! The show is about to start!" A boy munched on his food.

The waitress brought our food. Everyone was eating refinely, except me. Lucy, Erza and Gray eyed me, like they were saying: "Eat properly"

I was sent 3 Dark Shivers- from Erza, Lucy and Gray of course. I eat slowly and copied Gray.

He smirked. "Look who is not acting royal"

I glared. "Shut up, Ice Pee"

"Wanna go, Tabasco?" He put his fists up.

"I bet I will, shaved ice." I was about to charge on Gray except Erza coughed without looking into our eyes. I noticed that the lights became dim and someone went to the stage. Everyone was howling and cheering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be introducing the Strauss Siblings! They are back in their tour and I know everyone must've missed them!" The emcee shouted as the spotlight was on his.

_Oh Bet I am_, I thought. I'm sure everyone's excited in seeing them.

"We will be having the First Show!" He opened the curtains to see 3 Figures.

I looked at them. Mirajane, in her bunny costume and Elfman at the Piano and someone who was staring at me… _Lisanna._

The look on her eyes, it was like she just saw a ghost in the room. Her eyes were fixated on me, while mine did.

She mouthed. "What are you doing here?"

I mouthed. "To see you.."

Elfman played the Piano telling Mirajane and Lisanna to sing and dance.

_"Helloooo, Drosta! The City of Lights the City of Fame!"_ Mirajane shouted as if she was in a broadway.

_"The city of Beautiful girls and The City of Beautiful Pearls, we are here!"_ Lisanna put her hands on her hips and she sang.

_"My life has been so sad, dreamy to be!"_ Mirajane walked down the stairs of the stage, slowly with some dance steps.

_"A Dream I wanted to be!"_ Lisanna walked down.

_"We are Beautiful Roses, dreaming to be like those pretty girls!"_ She pointed at Lucy; Lucy giggled.

_"Mama goes love, Dada goes hump!"_ Elfman sang; everyone laughed.

Erza laughed too. _"Me and Sister, dying in this blister!"_ They put their hand on their forehead.

_"We travelled to the city of Loveeeee! City of Lightssss! City of Beautiful Girls!"_ They sang.

_"Handsome men, wants us when"_ Mirajane sat on a man's lap.

Lisanna approached me. _"we are pretty, dazzling in those Lilies!"_ She eyed on me.

I was awed; she is a super star. Gray was worried, I know he knew why I agreed to go here.

_"We are here… to love! To dance, To party with Men!" _They stood up. Lisanna instantly ran from me.

_"Disgusting they are when we are…. This" _they showed their cleavage. Nope, they didn't strip but they pointed to it.

Everyone roared. "Wow, They are so fierce! I would love to munch that!" They all said.

Anger boiled down on me. I knew that Lisanna was uncomfortable of me being here, watching her do this.

_"City of Lights, we are the Strausss_!" They all said. We all clapped, except me. This wasn't right, this isn't the future I want for Lisanna.

After the show, everybody started to leave. I noticed Wendy,Charles and Happy were sleeping. Gray,Juvia and Erza were drunk, except that Erza was still alert of everything. Lisanna went down and she changed to something formal, as well as Mirajane and Elfman.

"Erza, I'm so happy to see you in our performance!" Mirajane hugged Erza. Wow, Mirajane isn't a badass! What happened to her?

"I'm fine, I see that you've improved for some years, I loved how you sing. Mind if I could join you sometime? We're really running low." Erza said honestly.

Mirajane giggled. "Sure, Erza! We actually have some requests board. That's some 'Help-Wanted' jobs are for. I'm sure you could achieve all of the requests, right Titania?"

Erza laughed lowly. "So, you've heard my name?"

Mirajane served us some tea. "Yeah, you're the infamous Titania! I wonder why everyone was looking at you."

"I'm not that pretty, Mirajane" Erza said.

"You are, why would everyone call you Titania? Beauty and Brains and Brawns? That's you!" Mirajane cheered her up.

"Well, thanks Mira" Erza smiled.

"Oh my the famous Mirajane Strauss, I'm your biggest fan!" Lucy ran to Mirajane.

"Aren't you Princess Lucy? Oh my, Elfman bow down!" She bowed down to Lucy.

"You don't need to bow down, Mira" Lucy said.

"Well, you are royalty after all. I will always remember you and the King watching our show in the Palace Show." She said.

"Well, I've escaped the palace… mind if you don't-" She was cut off.

"Sure! Anything for the Princess" She smiled.

"But can you mind not calling me Princess? Everyone doesn't know I'm off." Lucy said honestly.

"Yeah sure!" She smiled, then she looked at me.

"Natsu, how's the being a Prince of Awesomeness?" Mirajane giggled.

"Hahaha, better than ever" I smirked.

"Natsu, man! You're truly a man for watching this manly show!" Elfman hugged me tightly.

"Can't breathe" I was about to run out of air.

"How's Lisanna?" I asked.

"She's fine. We've been travelling a lot. Man, I'm really tired. My sisters are men!" He screamed.

"They're not men!" Lucy said.

"Oh, screaming is manly!" Elfman said.

"Oh shut up." Lucy sighed in defeat.

It looks like a happy reunion, I gazed on the stage to see an observing Lisanna. She looked at me.

"Natsu… over here!" She whistled softly. I made sure that no one would follow me, I went to the backstage. I ran to Lisanna.

"Lisanna.." I mumbled.

"Natsu, I'm so happy to see you!" She tackled me.

I laughed coarsely. "I'm so happy… that you're happy"

Lisanna pouted. "It looks like you don't want to see me."

I gulped. "I do want to see you except…" She knew what I mean, except that she picked this job than me.

"I know, but I've changed… I want to be with you! I see that you're travelling with them, I thought you would be stuck-up on only me and Happy! I saw Happy, he's pretty big! I'm kind of sad for being an irresponsible Mother" Lisanna teased which caused me to blush.

"Y-You're not!" I stuttered.

"You're so cute when you blush! I thought you hated humans!" Lisanna asked.

"Well, only the humans who will slay dragons." I said.

"So they know…?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I see, I can't believe you're traveling with Princess Lucy! How's she? I've met her before in the Palace Show. She's nice and pretty! I think you like her" Lisanna teased.

I looked at Lucy, giggling, she looks like heaven.

"I do like her, of course, we're friends!" I said.

Lisanna's face fell. "You're dense, but of course, You're Only Mine! Didn't we promise we'll be marrying each other?"

"O-Of Course!" I said coarsely.

"Just joking, we did fake promised! But It was joke… but.. if it was true, I'll be glad that'll happen" She blushed.

A long pause was evident in this. We chatted about everything that happened. I just wondered, does Lisanna changed? Changed that she would want me bac

* * *

k? I've also learned that the Strauss Siblings weren't practicing their magic in public.

" I see you're attached with the Princess." She said nonchalantly.

"I am, but we're just friends" I said without thinking.

"Then, You're mine and I'm yours, got that?" She said.

I nodded , I didn't want to break her heart. Suddenly, I felt her face came near me. Inches were near, I could feel her breath touch my skin. I was about to give in but someone opened the lights. I turned around to see the whole gang looking at us. Mirajane and Elfman were surprised, as well as Gray and Erza.

I looked one by one on their faces, then it was Lucy's which landed. Her eyes were teary and I looked at her fists, she was clenching, she just ran away.

* * *

Oh my, A mini cliffhanger! Gosh, I'm like. JUST FRIENDS?! HOW DARE NATSU! ANTI-NALIS ASSEMBLE :O!

.Share it to Your Friends. Add to Your Library! Jealousy just aroused! What could happen between a Love Triangle?! Find Out!


	23. Chapter 22: Foolish Decisions

LUCY's P.O.V.

I groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I opened my eyes to see myself chained to a wall, yet something's familiar. I'm not inside a jail but I saw an insignia of Magnolia in the wall. I looked at where I was, I was in my bed. I sighed, did we really reach Magnolia that fast? I laughed sarcastically. I went straight to the door, but I was blocked when I felt that it was the limit. I see, so this chain is long, making me move around my chambers but not enough for me to escape this hell-hole. I sighed, suddenly something poofed behind me.

"Hime" A female voice said.

I know who this person is, it's Virgo. What is she doing here? How can she go out without me su- Oh yes, Celestial King, so stupid of me.

"Is there something wrong?" I smiled fakely at her.

"As your loyal ser-" I cut her off.

"You're not my royal servant, you're my friend. Plus you don't need a punishment for saying those words" I gave her a smug smile. She was about to say 'Punishment, Princess?' but I don't think it's a good mood for me.

"Anyway, why are you here? I rather have a day alone in this hellhole" I grunted as I feel like the most wanted person in Magnolia that will be killed… anytime sooner.

"Princess, King Jude is calling for you. He said he wanted you to wear a remarkable dress." Virgo said in a nonchalant way.

"Can't I just have a day with myself?" I groaned as I realized that I'm wearing a night gown.

"But, can you unlock me from this chain, my wrists hurts?" I asked.

"No, Princess. The King wanted me to put you into these chains. I picked the longest chains for you. I shall dress you up." She picked up a Red Dress inside my closet. My eyes widened; It was the same dress that my Mother wore! I haven't wore that since forever. It was stuck inside my closet for a long time.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" She asked.

I disapproved. "Okay, help me with these clothes".

I dazed the big doors in front of me. 2 Guards that safeguarded it from crooked trespassers and unpermitted people, greeted me as I was back to business. I'm referring on me being a princess. Virgo, is wearing a long maiden dress that was given to her if ever she's on her working hours inside the kingdom because of the sudden occasion that my father will surprise me. Could it be a late birthday celebration? Nonsense, he doesn't even know what Birthday Celebration for Daughters is. He has no time for stuff like that.

"Good Morning, Princess Lucy" The guard kept repeating it because it wasn't able to let me focus.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Good Morning." I smiled weakly as I felt my tight heels are making my feet sore.

Suddenly, the thought hit me.

_You'll be engaged sooner, Lucy. _Of course, what was the point of me running away from home? I was trying to escape the hell of being married with someone I don't love. I heard loud laughs from both genders. I looked above to see a Rune Knight whose job is to announce and to bellow whose appearance will be entering.

"From her long delicate sleep, our Princess Lucy has risen from her long siesta!" The man cheered.

Everyone howled as they were fooled by a foolish lie that my father made. A long dainty sleep? I'm not those hopeful girls in a fairy tale that wakes up and meets her prince charming.

"Princess Lucy, let us all give her a round of applause!" Just like that, the guards opened the doors revealing me in this red dress. I felt a golden presence disappeared.

"Call for me, I shall return." Virgo disappeared.

I smiled and waved at every person that gave me an aisle to walk going to my Father's throne. As usual, I could see that my father's lips are twitching. He isn't happy of me being here when I escaped these. As I reach the thrones, he asked me to sit down in a throne I haven't sat for ages- The Queen Throne. Yes, before my mother or the Late Queen, Layla used to have me to sit in the Queen Throne when we would play inside this.

"Hello, my fellow friends across Fiore!" He stood up from his throne and put his hands up in the air, telling to be silent.

"I have invited you all to bring in our kingdom. Me and Layla have planned these from the start and I know that you're eligible sons and family members that have plans to walk down the aisle with my daughter here are eligible enough to make her happy and pass my standards" He smiled.

He fibbed about these. I know Mom would disagree on his plans of me getting engaged into somebody I don't love. I looked at the Mothers who were whispering, I heard every detail of it.

_"I don't think Princess Lucy would be happy about that… Look at her, she seems soury about the thought of marrying who has the blue blood!"_

I frowned, they were correct. I guess you don't need to look at faces to distinguish what they feel and who they are. I looked at my Father who was looking at me intently.

"Lucy, my dear… Lucy. I want you to please say something encouraging for the men who want to gracefully accept your hand in matrimony" He put his hand towards me.

I sighed silently, I stood up like a Princess and I said 'Thank You'.

"Um… Hello my dear friends all-over the kingdom!" I fake-smiled.

They responded. "Hello also, Princess Lucy"

I laughed. "This marriage is something… that can prove me love. Everyone deserves to love and to be loved in return…"

_A memory flashed inside my head. They were about to kiss, Natsu and Lisanna. They loved each other, To love and to be loved in return.._

"You will all be judged on how you can grace me off my feet. It doesn't matter if your weak or strong, muscled or skinny, Fat or Thin… I just want someone who would make my heart beat and save me from any danger I will be" I smiled noticing my eyes getting teary.

"At least she's not sensitive on whom she wants to get wed" An old mother said.

"Well, I think my son is eligible with him!" He said.

Father coughed. "Anyway, I have prepared a room for only 30 Princes. If I am right, there are 100 Princes inside this room. The first test is… Treasure hunt down!" He laughed out loud.

They all clapped about these. Some gulped while some were excited about these. I felt interested on how this would turn to, but I'm not excited to the man I'm going to be wed with.

Father announced. "I shall be putting my favorite captain to tell the mechanics of the First Stage, it's no other than Erza Knightwalker!"

Some were shocked to see Knightwalker walking up and shouted.

Knightwalker coughed, I laughed as how she can be like our Erza. I felt my father tapping my hand, I looked at him.

"I wonder how was your treacherous escape" He glared at me.

"I hate being at your side, Father" I glared back.

"At least Knightwalker isn't a failure like you" He said in a rude way.

I gasped. "At least... I'm not as irresponsible and forgetting as how you can be when it comes to special occasions such as my birthday, your birthday and mom's birthday and her… death anniversary"

For the first time, I saw him gasped and he got served on what I said. Yes, how perfect for him to get his tongue bitten.

"_So the Mechanics is… we will be putting 10 Princes in separate rooms. They are tasked to be locked inside there. I will note that they are 15 feet high from the ground. Your task is to try to unlock the door that shall be locked. The Last 5 will lose. Got that? I shall announce the first 10.." Erza coughed._

_"The first contestant, Hibiki Lates the son of Duke Lates! From Blue Pegasus of the West!"_

_Girls watching this contest were screaming. "Good Luck Sir Hibiki!"_

_"Of course, I would do anything just for my lovelies!" He winked at them which caused them to feel pumped._

_"Second Contestant, Eve Tearm, son of Duke Tearm and a fellow member of the Trimens, as well as Sir Hibiki Lates!"_

_"This battle is for the beautiful maiden who sits on a beautiful throne, Princess Lucy" he blew a kiss._

_"Hihihi, Beautiful Parfum!" An orange haired man who seems old said._

_"The last contestant, From the Saber Kingdom of the East, Prince Sting Eucliffe!" Erza announced the last._

_"It will be my pleasure to serve the Princess with utter most respect, I and my brother may be long-time friends too, but in this game, Love sets brotherhood aside." Sting commented._

Oh boy, Suitors can be aggressive.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Where could she be? **I wondered. I felt a straight pain in my heart. Everything changed, If you would ask me what would I feel I felt pain in every inch of my body. I felt disgusted of myself. Why? Could I be the most idiotic person in the universe would hook up with my ex-best friend who I just saw before when she made my heart die before? I wanted to leave Drosta, but Mirajane and Lisanna's decisions of Lucy might come back made me feel uncomfortable. All this time, Lisanna kept on clutching on me.

_"Natsu? Let's go to the Park! I got 2 Tickets?"_

_"Natsu, Let's go watch a Movie!"_

_"Natsu, do you love me?"_

_"Natsu, why won't you kiss me?"_

_"Natsu, I'm such a beautiful person, am I right?"_

_"Natsu, stop thinking of Lucy! She'll come back!"_

_"Natsu, I'm always here for you. I'm yours and you're mine"_

_"Natsu, sleep with me."_

_"Why didn't you touch me?"_

Those were the words that Lisanna would say. She kept on pulling me away from my friends. Yet, I smell faint dark force inside her. Is she evil? No, she's never evil! She's always kind and she would never be evil! I flinched as I heard heels clanking, could it be Lucy? I sniffed. It was only L-

"Natsu, let's go to a motel! You and me only.." She seductively smirked.

I glanced at her; she was wearing a revealing dress. I rolled my eyes "No Thanks, Lisanna."

"If that's so" She frowned.

"I'll go to sleep" I said.

"Then let me be with you as you sleep!" She clutched my shoulder.

"No" I growled.

She seems frightened about me being angry. She let go of me and I went straight to bed.

* * *

**✩ LISANNA's P.O.V. ✩**

** Damn that Natsu! I grunted as he had to be that mad at me! Look, I'm just a possessive girl who wants Natsu only for me. Yes, I feel stronger now and evil. All thanks to Madam U.**

**_"Darkness shall kill you. Beware, Love will kill you and your presence." _****Someone whispered it to my ear.**

**I turned around swiftly, yet no one was there. Could it be Miss U? No, she would never doubt my decisions. Suddenly, I heard something ringing. I made sure no one was following me and I know it was 'Miss U'.**

**I went straight to my room and I made sure no visible light was seen. I locked every possible doors for openings.**

* * *

**_Third Person Omniscient's P.O.V._**

As The Figure on the Crystal Ball continually sermon the dim-witted Lisanna, she never knew that a certain red head's ear has a sharp hearing, she accidentally eavesdropped at the conversation of Lisanna and the unknown Miss U.

"Make sure to seduce that boy until he forgets Lucy. I want the plan to be a success. You're last failure will be the last, if ever you fail this… you will never achieve your wish" The figure was a female.

"But he keeps on dazing off! I know he's thinking about Lucy!" A different voice answered, it seemed like Lisanna, Erza thought.

She leaned back the door and she listened intently. Ignoring the excessive noise from the hallway and carefully listening to the conversation.

"What will I do? How can I seduce him? I've tried doing the thing you suggested! He isn't like those perverts!" Lisanna squealed in frustration.

"Are you a blonde? Use your head and I don't want you to bother me ever again! I have plans to discuss with _Jellal." T_he unknown woman said.

The line was cut off and she heard Lisanna walked towards the door. As Erza heard her sudden footsteps, she ran towards the nearest exit.

"Hmph? I think someone's snooping my conversation!" Lisanna said.

Erza gulped. "Jellal? Lisanna is affliated with Jellal and the woman in her Crystal Ball?" She cursed under her breath.

Was there a possibility that Lisanna tried to seduce Natsu to a kiss when we were about to go in the backstage? Was everything a plan? Did she trick Natsu?, Erza thought.

No one knew that Lisanna the Take-Over Mage was possessed by the Miss U and Jellal from the start, they are the people who sided with resurrecting Zeref. One of their plans were to separate the Prince of Dragons and the Princess of Magnolia. What are their purposes?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Uh Oh! Lisanna's possessed! How can everything resolve when Lisanna was too vulnerable to give in to Evil? Shit! :O**

**Anyways, Arigatou and Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 23: The Suitors

**Author's Note: **

I decided I will be posting all of the current chapters so that their wouldn't be any confusions, is that all right, minna-san?

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Where could she be? **I wondered. I felt a straight pain in my heart. Everything changed, If you would ask me what would I feel I felt pain in every inch of my body. I felt disgusted of myself. Why? Could I be the most idiotic person in the universe would hook up with my ex-best friend who I just saw before when she made my heart die before? I wanted to leave Drosta, but Mirajane and Lisanna's decisions of Lucy might come back made me feel uncomfortable. All this time, Lisanna kept on clutching on me.

_"Natsu? Let's go to the Park! I got 2 Tickets?"_

_"Natsu, Let's go watch a Movie!"_

_"Natsu, do you love me?"_

_"Natsu, why won't you kiss me?"_

_"Natsu, I'm such a beautiful person, am I right?"_

_"Natsu, stop thinking of Lucy! She'll come back!"_

_"Natsu, I'm always here for you. I'm yours and you're mine"_

_"Natsu, sleep with me."_

_"Why didn't you touch me?"_

Those were the words that Lisanna would say. She kept on pulling me away from my friends. Yet, I smell faint dark force inside her. Is she evil? No, she's never evil! She's always kind and she would never be evil! I flinched as I heard heels clanking, could it be Lucy? I sniffed. It was only L-

"Natsu, let's go to a motel! You and me only.." She seductively smirked.

I glanced at her; she was wearing a revealing dress. I rolled my eyes "No Thanks, Lisanna."

"If that's so" She frowned.

"I'll go to sleep" I said.

"Then let me be with you as you sleep!" She clutched my shoulder.

"No" I growled.

She seems frightened about me being angry. She let go of me and I went straight to bed.

**✩ LISANNA's P.O.V. ✩**

** Damn that Natsu! I grunted as he had to be that mad at me! Look, I'm just a possessive girl who wants Natsu only for me. Yes, I feel stronger now and evil. All thanks to Madam U.**

**_"Darkness shall kill you. Beware, Love will kill you and your presence." _****Someone whispered it to my ear.**

**I turned around swiftly, yet no one was there. Could it be Miss U? No, she would never doubt my decisions. Suddenly, I heard something ringing. I made sure no one was following me and I know it was 'Miss U'.**

**I went straight to my room and I made sure no visible light was seen. I locked every possible doors for openings.**

**_Third Person Omniscient's P.O.V._**

** As The Figure on the Crystal Ball continually sermon the dim-witted Lisanna, she never knew that a certain red head's ear has a sharp hearing, she accidentally eavesdropped at the conversation of Lisanna and the unknown Miss U.**

**"Make sure to seduce that boy until he forgets Lucy. I want the plan to be a success. You're last failure will be the last, if ever you fail this… you will never achieve your wish" The figure was a female.**

**"But he keeps on dazing off! I know he's thinking about Lucy!" A different voice answered, it seemed like Lisanna, Erza thought.**

**She leaned back the door and she listened intently. Ignoring the excessive noise from the hallway and carefully listening to the conversation.**

**"What will I do? How can I seduce him? I've tried doing the thing you suggested! He isn't like those perverts!" Lisanna squealed in frustration.**

**"Are you a blonde? Use your head and I don't want you to bother me ever again! I have plans to discuss with ****_Jellal." T_****he unknown woman said.**

**The line was cut off and she heard Lisanna walked towards the door. As Erza heard her sudden footsteps, she ran towards the nearest exit.**

**"Hmph? I think someone's snooping my conversation!" Lisanna said.**

**Erza gulped. "Jellal? Lisanna is affliated with Jellal and the woman in her Crystal Ball?" She cursed under her breath.**

** Was there a possibility that Lisanna tried to seduce Natsu to a kiss when we were about to go in the backstage? Was everything a plan? Did she trick Natsu?, Erza thought.**

** No one knew that Lisanna the Take-Over Mage was possessed by the Miss U and Jellal from the start, they are the people who sided with resurrecting Zeref. One of their plans were to separate the Prince of Dragons and the Princess of Magnolia. What are their purposes?**

**Author's Note:**

**Uh Oh! Lisanna's possessed! How can everything resolve when Lisanna was too vulnerable to give in to Evil? Shit! :O**

**Anyways, Arigatou and Enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 24: Taken-Over Mage

**Author's Note: MMPH :3**

* * *

** LUCY's P.O.V. **

**I was dreaming about him.** "Natsu…" I said.

I suddenly, opened my eyes when I heard mini-bells in the clock tower.

"My…. Alarm." I said as I stood up from my bed.

"Good Morning, Princess Lucy." Virgo bowed down.

"Good Morning, Virgo. So what would happen today?" I asked.

"Well so far, we got 20 Bachelors who have stayed; the others have backed out but they have sent you a gift for repentance." She said as a gold glimmer suddenly appeared, there I saw different gifts!

"What?! Did Father Order them to send a gift if they ever back out?!" I said as I ran inside the bathroom.

"I didn't hear, Princess. I am sorry, Punishment for me?" She bowed down.

"Not Necessary, Virgo." I said.

* * *

ERZA's P.O.V.

**We knocked the door… thrice. **

"Lisanna, are you awake?" Mirajane said with a worried face, hoping that she could be heard. I heard her groaning from the other side of this door, she stood up and she opened the door harshly.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to make my ways to have Natsu notice me!" She growled.

"Notice You? Can't you see that we have a problem!" I said sternly.

"Let me guess… you're problem is you're a red head and you can't leave my fucking business alone? Eavesdropper?!" She said.

"Ho-how'd you?!" I asked with a worried face.

"Well you're precious boyfriend told me. You think I would play dumb forever? Oh wait, the only dumb ones are you and Lucy!" She laughed wickedly.

"Why you-!" I was stopped off by a weird cough.

"Now, Lisanna, do you think that what you said was proper? Apologize to her." She smiled, I could see her mouth twitching and her eyes.

"Me? Apologizing?! She should be the one who'll apologize to me! She eavesdropped to one of my important calls with a friend." Lisanna defended.

"Stop being an asshole and tell me what were you talking about." I growled.

"Jellal was right, you're dumb." She rolled her eyes.

"You think you can get away with the evil things you've done?!" Mirajane cried out.

"Sister, this isn't evil. Love isn't evil! I am doing this because of love!" She screamed loudly at Mirajane, then an evil aura just emitted out from her, this time stronger.

"You've hurt Mira!" I growled.

"It isn't evil as long as my objectives are for Love!" She casted a spell.

"I summon: Delphi, the Demon Guard!" She raised her hand and a black magic circle appeared, then a Female with an Armor stood. Evil was released from her.

I changed my armor to Heaven's Wheel. "Flight!" I roared, as I went up.

"Fight that wrench for me, Delphi!" She laughed wickedly.

Mirajane regained herself and she was angered. What could her magic be? She transformed into something. Once again, she did her take-over! "You've angered me with your foolish words, Lisanna." She growled, she looked like a Demon.

"Mira the Demon.." I smirked.

"Requip: Purgatory Armour!" I announced.

"This is the payback we will give you as you've angered my Team!" I said.

"This is the payback when you've… grown faster and you… have ruined your family!" I saw tears coming out from her ears.

"Satan Soul…" Lisanna feared.

"Come and fight me like how you've fight an enemy!" She taunted.

"Kick-ass time?" I asked Mirajane.

"Of Course! Let's go!" We charged at the same time.

"I summon: Fio the Phoenix of the Underworld!" She summoned. It was big!

"You have angered me… and by this.. you shall be defeated!" I slashed my big sword to it's body and it disappeared.

"And I thought you were weak, like how Jellal described" Lisanna laughed.

"Soul Extinction!" Mirajane said. "Shield!" Lisanna cried out.

Lisanna did a take-over and she changed into a Cheetah. "Can you keep up with me, Erza?" As she dodged Mirajane's attack. The size of the damage pierced through 6 Houses, damage I tell you, damage. As Lisanna was gaining speed, she pulled Mirajane and she swiftly ran to the nearest body of water, the sea.

"I heard Demons don't like the water." Lisanna threw her sister there.

"Requip: Flight Armor!" I said.

"Take Over: Delphi!" She combined her attacks with the Demon Guard. I knew it, she was still swift but not as swift as I am. I attacked her, luckily my sword pierced her stomach, after a few seconds, blood was seen dripping from her mouth and her stomach.

"Why? Why did you let yourself fall for Jellal?!" I cried out as I punched her; I must say, that Demon Guard's armor was really tough.

"As I said, Love!" She cried out as she hit me in the face causing me to fly towards the sea. "Evil Explosion!" Mirajane shouted. A dark whirlpool was shown and she pushed her hands, she controlled the sea and the whirlpool sucked Lisanna.

"Are you all dumbos? I can take-over to any animal I want!" She changed to a big whale.

"I want to see your face as I chop off that big blubber!" I changed into my Sea Empress Armour. "Summoning Closed! I summon: King Triton of the Depths!" She said.

"How were you able to regain that power?!" I asked. "She was possessed one night, by_…Soul Extinction!_ I mean.. she was possessed and a black magic circle was evident on her chest. She is possessed, Erza! Magic Power and Knowledge was transferred inside her" Mirajane answered.

"Yes, I was really thankful for you when you sucked some of the enchantments, if not I could've been as ugly as ever and I don't want Natsu seeing me that!" She said.

"So she can summon?" I asked.

"I can summon anything in anytime and anywhere!" She laughed then there I realized, a big shadow was hiding behind the bushes near the cliff of the sea. I watched as how Lisanna was talking and the shadow behind the bushes were synchronized.

"Mirajane!" I said.

"What?" She eyed on me. Okay, she can be a little scary. "

Distract Lisanna! I'll do something very important!" I said as I hurried my way to the bushes. "You know what… I think I'm planning to kill everyone in this city and I will have only me… and Natsu alive! We will be together!" She said as she laughed crazily.

"You wouldn't!" Mirajane cried.

"I would, for the sake of eternal power and resurrecting Zeref!" Her voice boomed out.

* * *

** NATSU's P.O.V. **

**I woke up when I heard loud crashes and the beaming light of the sun scorched my face.** "Where the hell was everyone?"I asked myself as I went outside.

"Who the hell destroyed this place?!" I said as I banged the door open and there I saw Lisanna flying towards the bar.

"Natsu…" She moaned out.

"Lisanna!" I said as I hurriedly walked down.

"Help me, they are trying to kill me!" She fake-cried as she pointed out to 2 Fast Figures going our way.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I casted as I see Erza's sword piercing through the fire.

"What the hell are you doing? And Woah! Is that you Mirajane? Or is it Elfman. Mirajane doesn't have a scar on the f-"

"There is no point of answering your questions now, Natsu, stand back." Mirajane growled.

"What the hell is happening here and why did ya'll make this big mess?! And I thought I was the one who only caused a wrecking havoc!" I glared at Erza and Mirajane.

"Can you shut up, Natsu? She's possessed by Jellal and Zeref!" Erza growled.

"What she can never be evil!" I said as I defended her.

Then Suddenly, a thought hit me. The voice has spoken about something… 

_Lust has been surged to the white cloud that it became a dark cloud that pours the evil in her. Jealousy has rotten her mind. Defeat her for she must not interfere._

I turned around to see Lisanna with a wicked smile, there I realized she was the one who everyone was talking about, then there the 3 Mages clashed with each other. I saw blood coming out from Lisanna as well as Erza and Mira. I felt cold, I felt alone. Why? Jealousy? Then there it resulted with one blow that Erza and Mira raided together, she asked me something when she was hurled flying towards me, but then she… stabbed me. Blood came rushing out of her mouth as she stabbed me, Blood was spreading fast on my clothes, but I didn't care.

"L-Lisanna!" I said.

"What did I do? You were a nuisance! The memories of this fair host of mine was right. She deserved to stay in this city than be with a rotten boy like you." Lisanna said but in a different voice.

"You know what? I am going to kill both of them!" She said as she ran towards her, then she stopped.

"Do you…love Lucy?" The sweet voice I've heard that was familiar said to me, it was Lisanna. The one that wasn't possessed said.

"I…love Lucy, no matter what. I don't know who to believe on, their side or yours. But no matter what, I will always love you as a friend. You have never escaped my heart, Lisanna because you're my friend. We've promised each other to be at our sides, but I've learned that sometimes promises can be broken and… you broke it." I said as the blow has finished her, then there the evil spirit that possessed her left, there she fell to the floor. Her eyes slowly closed as she mumbled her last words: _Then if that's so, I will be at your side, no matter what. It is time for me… to be at Paradise. Say 'I'm sorry' to Princess Lucy for me. I was driven by jealousy… thank you for being my friend, Natsu'._

With that, she closed her eyes and she breathed heavily. "Lisanna!" I groaned.

Erza ran to us and she touched her neck.

"She's still alive, idiot. She just slept." Erza punched my head.

"You're so silly… Natsu. I just…pranked you." She opened an eyelid.

"But she's badly injured." I said.

"I don't know what to do, but I have sensed that you have killed a lot. You must pay for your crimes, sister. I don't know what to do with you but…you have led yourself to this." Mirajane said with a stern look.

"I understand that sister, then I will repent throughout the years inside jail." She said as a tear fell out of their eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_I realized how noobish this chapter was! So, in the end Lisanna wasn't dead but she was nearly put to death. After that, she sent her to Wendy and as Lisanna said, she will repent throughout her years, meaning she'll be a Priestess. So, Erza actually found the Shadow and slashed it, but it caused to go inside Lisanna's body. GOSH, IT'S NOOBISH! L_


	26. Chapter 25: Blond Prince

**Author's Note: **Anyone fond with Sting Eucliffe? For me: YEAH!

* * *

** LUCY's P.O.V. **

**I stared at him in the Lacrima Vision. **I hummed softly as I saw him winning, and there he stood mightily.

"My Winning is for my dear princess I've admired!" He waved at the Lacrima Vision, causing me to blush and of course, Knightwalker had to laugh at me!

"I heard from Knightwalker that you like that certain blonde prince." Father whispered at my ear.

"F-Father!" I stuttered.

"If Layla was here, she would laugh at y-" Then he stopped, there was awkward silence evident in this air, well except for the 'crowd' that was cheering, after Sting left the Stadium, the next contestant who finished in the nick of time showed up.

"Wow, in the nick of time, Prince Rogue has been saved by the bell then that's it! I would like to present you all, the 15 Bachelors!" The announcer said as the 'stadium' boomed from the cheers and howls from them, then there I saw that 'Rogue' was staring at me, I blushed. He does look like an emo, but I know he seems like a sweetheart then a memory flashed inside my mind.

_"If ever my brother, Rogue has already captured your heart then I will fight him, no matter what. Because Remember…" He smirked, yes I remembered him. He was the Last Contestant to be called. _

I blushed and with that, I knew that he watched me blush, can he stop doing that? After the tiring day, it was already Sunset. I hurriedly went inside my chambers and I picked the same clothes, I just don't know why I had to have the urge to change my clothes, then I picked a nice crown. I was wearing a Johanna Bordeaux-Ecru, ya'know, the typical Medieval Dresses. This lovely dress had hanging sleeves and double lacing then I took a coat, then off I went outside, as always, a grand party would be held every day for the decreasing 'eligible' bachelors.

"Who's the fair maiden whom I'm talking to?" The masculine voice asked, that voice was familiar. It was Sting, I didn't want him to bug me right now, this is the real time to be alone, as in, **URGENT. **When I ran off, his boots were making a sound at the ground, I gulped. Why can't he leave me alone? , I thought.

"Stop running away or I'm calling the guards!" He shouted.

"Never" I squeaked. Oops, wrong tone of voice.

"So the fair maiden is a very tall child." He laughed.

"I'm not a child!" I said but with a growl.

"Oh my bad, so the fair maiden whom I thought was a very tall child was a slender man who wants to be a girl?" He said as we ran.

"No!" I said, then I paced faster.

"Hmpph, You're my mystery girl, but Lucy-chan is still my Lucky Mystery Girl." He smirked.

H-How Dare He! I blushed, and I thought that he was a playboy, but I guess he could stick to one, when I was reaching the end of the castle, I felt like someone grabbed my wrists, then he turned me around.

"Oh my, it's the Princess!" He gasped.

"What is it with you guessing that I'm a running weirdo?!" I shouted.

"Well, It's because of the voice."He joked.

"Ha-ha, how funny." He mocked me.

"Hmmm… are you really Princess Lucy?" He examined me. Gosh, he seems like a total pervert!

"W-what? It's the real Lucy!" I said.

"Well the Princess Lucy I met is kind of awkward and silent, but right now… the Impostor Princess Lucy is loud!" He said.

"Impostor Princess Lucy?!" I angrily said, then suddenly he came near me and he sniffed me.

"Wait! You're the Real Princess Lucy!" He stopped sniffing.

"Why are you sniffing me?!" I said horridly.

"Well, I am a d-"

"A D?" I asked.

"A Daring Prince who rather spend his life with you." He winked at me, causing me to send chills inside my body, of course the blushing.

"I think my dear princess has taken my advice on what kind of girls I like, but ya'know, I have an exception for you…only." He seductively said as he touched my chin.

"I-I did not! I'm loud but I was just s-" Then he cut me off.

"Shy and flustered? I get that." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh just shut up." I tried to loosen the grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked before losing the grip.

"Going to be alone and have freedom." I said, stating the obvious.

"So my dear Princess is Anti-Social? I'll note that." He winked.

"I-I'm not! In fact, I'm always good with the citizens." I crossed my arms.

"Aww, don't be mad at Prince Sting, he's just trying to cheer you up!" He said in a baby voice. I Admit it. **HE IS TOO CUTE, BUT NOT AS CUTE AS N- Never Mind.**

"Care if I could join you in your so-called freedom?" He asked.

I sighed but then I knew what to do. "Sure, but you have to do something for me."

He was puzzled. "What?"

"You will take me anywhere in Magnolia but you have to give me a ride, got that?" I asked.

"You're sooo cute! I'll do it, but the part that I'll give you a ride… hmmm sooner, when we're already married." He winked.

"Pervert!" I blushed.

He laughed at me as my face began turning red. "You're so sly, Princess. Now, Let's go. I rather have my own grand party without those annoying pests."

"Annoying pests?" I asked.

"The other bachelors, trying to steal my girl." He said as we hurried to the stables. There, he took out his own horse, the name was 'Starlight'.

"Starlight? You named your horse Starlight?!" I laughed at the name.

"Hey, why are you laughing!" He blushed. HAHA, I know one thing (wow, only one thing?) that can make him blush and be embarrassed, I wickedly smiled.

"Starlight! That's a name for a pony!" I laughed harder.

"Well I guess I'm going to rip you out of my own party." He jumped to the horse.

"No, No! C'Mon, Pleease!" I said putting my hands together, I made sure that I have given the cutest puppy dog eyes to him.

"Off we go, Starlight!" He only mumbled 'star' while he shouted 'Light'.

"Look whose embarrassed with your name, Starlight…" I patted Starlight, then there we headed out, as we reached the Palace Gates, they stopped us.

"Halt, young lad! State your name!" A rune knight asked.

"I am the infamous Prince Sting Eucliffe of the West, the Prince of the Sabers! You dare block my way!" He said like some notorious pirate, I giggled.

"I-I'm sorry! Whose that on your back?" They eyed on me but I ducked my face.

"Uuhhhh…" He said.

"And I am his royal servant!" I continued, but in a different voice.

"Royal Servant? Is that how infamous Prince Sting is?!" They said as they hurriedly open the gates.

"Royal Servant? Nice thinking, princess…"He whispered onto my ear, I blushed. Luckily, he didn't see me since I'm still wearing my cloak.

"We are in a forest? You know how there's a lot of monsters in this place!" I mumbled.

"So? This is where it's silent and wonderful, not like that palace of yours with pesky bastards." He mumbled.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our date, of course!" He said as he held my hand, he gripped it. So this is the question I had in myself:

_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT RELEASING IT?! DON'T TELL ME YOU LO- NO LIKE THE GUY!_

I made uncomfortable noises (not moaning LOL ) that caught Sting's attention.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" He asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" As I accidentally gripped his hand. I looked at the side of the pathway of the forest. Honestly, Sting was right, this forest was beautiful at night. I never did a forest trekking at night because we were busy dancing, singing and what you would expect in an ordinary sleep-over except not daring to explore the cold night.

I shivered when a cold wind passed by, then I realized that Sting pulled me to his chest, I blushed even more!

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm just warming you up, you seem really cold and scared at the dark night, don't worry I'm here, I'll make your time worth awhile." He smiled.

"_Warming Up" _Yep, he does seem like Natsu.

Then there, we reached the cliff of this forest, I realized that we were top high!

"Such a wonderful sight." My smile softened, it took me seconds to realize that he was staring at me.

"What? You're staring at me!" I blushed.

"You… just seem so pretty." He blushed.

After a couple hours, we just stayed there. We lay down the soft willow of the flowers that surround us. I've taught Sting about the constellations while he told me his adventures, but then I heard something from him.

"…mate." He said as he mumbled softly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Wow, I know, please expect a Part 2 for this story because I am like: - _


	27. Chapter 26: Blond Prince (2)

**Author's Note: HAHAHA :3**

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

_"…mate."_

**Do people really use the word 'mate' than 'fiancé/fiancée' or 'husband/wife'? **I cringed at the word 'mate'. Why the hell am I cringing at that word? It's not like he's some dragon slayer … right? He was invited by my Father and obviously, Father wouldn't invite an enemy…right? I scooted at my side to have space between us.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" He addressed me as 'Princess'.

"U-Uh Nothing's wrong! I'm just really cold and I think to get heat is like have space between u-us! So Um, I'll look at my side for now, 'kay?" I swiftly turned around.

"You sound like an awful fire mage who doesn't have a working brain." He giggled.

_You sound like an awful fire mage who doesn't have a working brain. _Please don't tell me he knows Na- That Pesky Prince! God, can I escape now? It's like 9.00 PM and I really do have to go.

"Um hello princess? You seem flushed right now. Is something wrong?" He touched my cheek but I jerked away.

"Wow, I never knew that you could be reeeeeallly entertaining, princess." He smirked.

"I-I'm always entertaining, you idiot! Plus, can we go back now? I'm a very busy person and I really need to sle-" I stood up.

"Not so fast, princess. This is our first destination and you're going to leave a cute prince like me?" He pouted; I blushed.

"We're going to do an all-nighter tonight!" He clapped his hands.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you haven't experienced an all-nighter?" He asked.

"Well, I need a beauty sleep!" I exclaimed.

"Beauty Sleep? You're beautiful no matter what. Even if you're wearing birthday suit." He winked.

"Pervert." I mumbled.

He laughed at me and I realized that he is really a pervert, yep: Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. The Infamous Blond Pervert, ha-ha.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Don't worry! Tomorrow's match will be mine, I am going to make you be in awe as I challenge every man out there, only for you….." He smiled softly.

"Stop being too dramatic and let's go." I said picking up gently.

"Oh of course, I will give you the most awesome ride ever!" He smirked.

"Pervert!" I screamed once more.

"I didn't say we'll do that, I'm just saying I'll make you control Starlight." He mumbled Light louder than Star.

"Really?" My eyes shimmered.

"Really." He nodded.

"Unless… you don't know how to use a horse?" He mocked me, of course I know how to use another horse, bet I could even use it for racing! I'm not like those damsel-in-distress princesses , well sort-of before, there is like a lot of monsters to battle, gosh, screw that, what I mean is… fate just gave me enemies that are my level?

"I know how to." I climbed Starlight, at my back was Sting. He held my waist.

"W-what are you doing?" I turned around.

"Holding your waist, what does it seem I am doing?" He asked. I want to rip his face out, god he is making me seem like a dumb blondie.

"Nothing."I sighed.

So in every movement I do, he watched me, I don't know what's the pro- Oh yeah, he's testing me if I could even handle a horse, just a single horse. Bet I could even tame a dragon slayer, I smirked.

"So where are we heading to?" As we galloped down.

"We'll be going to the West Clock Tower, it has a wonderful view of the city. But it's kinda facing the castle too." He laughed.

"I don't really mind at all." I laughed gently.

"So where do we turn now?" I asked as we exit the forest.

"To the left."

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Lisanna is going to be a priestess. **That's what I've heard. Isn't that great? So that means, she can't wear something revealing.

"You seem awfully quiet." Mirajane, the Calm Mirajane said, I'm not referring to her Demonic Form.

"I am…" I said as I drank another Fire Whiskey. I looked around to see that there weren't any customers in the building, obviously from the fight earlier.

"So… what happened to the rune knights that passed by?" I asked.

"Well, they insisted that they take the one who started the mess, which is Lisanna, but I said that she was literally in pain and I told them we got a healer, so they'll put her to jail when she's all patched up. But now is not the right time, the building's damaged and we've gotta pay the residence's house that me and Erza damaged." She sighed.

"Oh, well I think this thing would be a help in repairing." I showed a diamond.

"Holy Earthland! A D-Diamond?!" Her eyes widened.

"This costs about 30 Million Jewels, I hope it could help." I laughed.

"That would be a great help, thank you Natsu." She smiled gently.

"No probs." I gave her my toothy grin.

And then there it was, Awkward Silence as she cleaned the debris falling above.

"Mira?" I asked.

"Yes, Natsu?" She turned around.

"Are you freaked out since you three destroyed the town?" I asked.

"Not at all, why?" She said.

"Well, I thought I was the only one who doesn't freak out about destroying the town, Luce thinks I d-" I stopped. Lucy, I've remembered her once more.

"Look who has a big time crush on Lucyyyy!" She mumbled.

"I- I do not! Plus, we fought. There's no way she could be back." I sadly said.

"I thought Dragon Slayers can actually scent out the they're trying to sniff?" She asked.

"Hey! Don't use sniff, that's an insult to us dragon slayers, it's like you compared me to a dog!" I pouted.

"Just kidding, Natsu." She said as she cleaned the last debris.

"Well, her scent… when she left, I did track her done but then it was like gone by the wind.." I said.

_Gone by the wind._

_Gone by the wind._

_Gone by the wind._

_GONE BY THE WIND?!_

"Gone by the wind!" I screamed.

"Gone by the wind what?" She asked.

"Of course, Wendy must've took all of the scent left by Lucy and she made it gone by the wind!" I yelled, haha I'm sooo intelligent. This is what my pride tells, I can be smart, sometimes, then I remembered this scent. I tracked it down then I put this devilish grin when I turned around.

"Wendy, there you are!" I said as I laughed evilly.

"Natsu!" She said as she was hiding from a corner upstairs.

"Did ya erased Lucy's scent?" I asked.

"I-I did not!" She said. Of course it was a lie, how did you expect that after a cold gush of wind her scent disappeared!" I growled.

Then I saw 2 flying figures going after me.

"Natsu!" They yelled my name in unison, it was Happy and Charles.

"Stop scaring my poor little Wendy!" Charles said.

"No Charles." Wendy sighed.

"It was me." She sighed once more.

After a mini dead silence, we heard doors opening. It was practically the whole gang except Lucy, Even Mirajane and Elfman joined us.

3…

2…

1…

BOOM!

"What?! Why have you done that?!" They all yelled.

"I'm so sorry everyone! But that was the orders of…" She mumbled.

"Orders of?" I asked.

"Orders of Lucy, I'm really sorry everyone!" She cried out.

"I don't think you could ever forgive me!" She cried louder.

"Don't worry, Wendy. We forgive you, do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Lucy's travelling with a companion." She wiped her tears as Charles and Happy comforted her.

"Who?" Gray asked.

"Juvia thinks it might be a fellow friend of hers." Juvia said.

"Probably." Gray nodded.

"I do not know the name but she exactly looks like Erza-san." She said.

Then there we saw a vein popping from Erza, we knew who It was. It was…

"Knightwalker" She shouted.

"Does it mean… that she's back at the kingdom?" Mirajane asked, Erza nodded.

"Knightwalker's intention was to bring Lucy back, we will be leaving by daybreak tomorrow. I suggest everyone to pack up now. We will be getting her back to us, because she's our nakama!" She raised her hand even though she could still feel pain in her abdomen.

"Yeah!" We all raised.

I'm coming for you, Luce. Just you wait, I'm going to show you how much I love you, until from the bottom of my heart, I am going to rescue you, because I know you're experiencing pain right now!

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**This was an amazing view from above! **I said inside my head. I giggled crazily as I stepped at the edge of the clocktower, then I slip. I was 15 feet high above the ground.

"Woah!" Someone held my hand as I balanced myself.

"Do you feel free, princess?" He asked.

I giggled softly, I feel the mini-dizziness I'm feeling when I'm above. (Imagine the Titanic Scene; LOL )

"Please call me Lucy." I said.

"Then… Do you feel free, Lucy?" He emphasized on 'Lucy'.

"I…do." I giggled as I flapped my arms.

"In my dreams I'll always be soaring above the sky!" I said.

"Well In reality, you are." He said upon my ear.

"I am not soaring above the sky, I'm still below the sky!" I whined.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you touched the high wind it means you can fly. Of course, if you want me to push you and try flapping your beautiful arms?" He smirked.

"No thank you." I stepped below.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hi Everyone! Does anyone like this chapter? Because me= SQUEEEEEEEEAL. Hahaha, so let's meet next time: A New Pesky Bachelor! _WHO COULD THIS BE?! :3


	28. Chapter 27: Pesky Bachelor Incoming!

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know, this is like repent for everything though!

* * *

** NATSU's P.O.V. **

** Great, just great. We're going to travel to the enemy's territory. **Don't get me wrong, I feel like battling everyone, especially Knightwalker. According to Monster, I Mean Erza, she's really a tough battle. B-But, I don't want to end up losing in front of Lucy.

"Are you going to ogle at the sky? It's time to go now, Daybreak's catching up." Erza called as she packed the last things. I looked around to see that Drosta became awfully quiet at this time of hour.

"I won't. I'll just say goodbye to Mira,Elfman and Lisanna." I went back inside the inn.

"Okay, but don't stay any longer than 5 minutes." She said as she requipped to her new clothes.

"Good Morning" I said as I stretched my way going inside the inn.

"I guess you're about to leave now, Natsu." Mirajane smiled as she washed the dishes that we used for early breakfast.

"Yeah, can I talk to Lisanna?" I asked.

"Sure, but make sure to knock on the door. She might be sleeping." She said.

"After we ate, she just slept?!" I asked. She nodded. Of course it was a big deal; I don't want Lisanna to be a fat nun. It's better if you eat - stretch - sleep. Haha, I do think I am a good influence…. Right?

"She is still tired." Mira laughed.

"Yeah…yeah…" I laughed as I knocked her door.

"Who is it?" A soft voice said behind this door.

"It's Natsu" I said.

"Come in." She said as she tried to stand up.

I hurriedly aided for her when she was about to fall onto the ground.

"Thanks for saving me again, Natsu." She smiled weakly at me when her sweat fell from her cheek.

"You must be really in vain." I said as my expression became blank.

"I am, but this is the price… of being deprived from jealousy!" She cried once more.

"Don't worry, Lisanna. I've already forgiven you…you were possessed and if only I should've-"

"Shh, Natsu. You're still talkative but—I just can't break your bond with Lucy's; a bond that no one could break." She smiled. I really appreciate her wise words when I feel broken.

"Someone spoke inside my mind, the vision and the words that she gave to me were… very smoothing and amazing. I felt secure." She clutched her chest.

"Natsu, just promise me 2 things." She said.

I listened eagerly. "What is it?"

"First, you must not break Lucy's heart. And second, Never ever forget me." She winked.

"I will never forget you…old partner." I smiled weakly as I closed the door.

Why did I agree to be inside the worst carriage and the worst driver ever?

"Are you going to sulk all day, Natsu?" Erza glared.

"I-I'm not sulking!" I said as I barfed outside.

"E-Erza" Wendy muttered.

Erza turned but with a weird smile. "What is it, Wendy?"

"Can we stop-over?" She asked, I regained a little bit of my senses as I head 'stop-over'.

"Because?" Erza asked.

"I-I need to do my potty." She blushed as she said that.

"O-Okay! We'll be heading at the near restaurant, so everyone, don't get into a fight or I'll do a public execution for everyone." She glared.

"Y-Yes Maam!" They all stuttered.

After arriving into the restaurant named: 'Heavenly Flame' I gloriously walked out of the carriage and I kissed the ground, I heard short squeals, it sounded like a girl.

"Ew!" Charles, the exceed, cringed at the sight of me kissing the ground.

After I kissed the ground, I felt a little bit insecure when I'm going near the 'people'. Especially when there are a lot of rune knights coming in! Can't at least monsters appear here and start drinking some rum? Well, too bad the world is full of killers.

"Look it's Titania!" They all gasped as they saw Erza enter first.

"Erza, fight me, I am going to give you the payback you deserve!" A man said as he swiftly swimming his fist to Erza's face. Luckily, Erza dodged it and he turned the punch he deserved. He quickly flew across the room with a loud thud.

"Hello everyone!" Erza said with her hands in her hips.

"Hello, Miss Erza! I didn't think you would travel with companions, since you're already strong!" One said.

"It didn't matter if I was strong already, friends always help me in every battle I got." She said as she casually walked to her sit.

"What would you like, Miss Erza and her friends?" A waitress approached us.

"The usual as well as everyone's." Erza said without looking.

"Very well." She said as she picked up the menu.

"So…what's the plan?" Gray coughed.

"As I've heard from the townspeople here in Ail, Magnolia's having a celebration for Lucy being awake from her long 'slumber'." Erza said.

"So that's a lie?" Wendy said.

"Juvia thinks that they have put an excuse instead that Lucy was gone." Juvia nodded.

"Juvia's right. So, her father actually invited all of the eligible bachelors in the kingdom and I guess… a Grand Game was held." Erza said.

"What's the game about?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Erza shook.

After our drinks were served, we heard soft laughter in the room.

"I do think that Sir Hibiki will be Lucy's future husband! Can't you see they both have the brains!" A man with a cape said.

"Well, Lucy won't go for the brains only, she would go for the brawns too!" A man flexed his muscles, they laughed.

"But on what I've heard—she's interested on the Blond Prince of the West!" Someone said as he interrupted their conversation.

"Oh you mean the Prince of the Sabers? Yeah, he's really a handsome one, he's intelligent and strong too!" Someone laughed.

"Aww, Blonds go for the Blondes always!" One joked; they laughed.

Who could this Prince of the Sabers be? Is he going to steal Lucy away from me? I am going to punch his face as soon I get there. Then there, Gray and Erza coughed, I turned around with a bicker face.

"Look who's jealous." Gray wiggled his eyebrows; I blushed.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" I laughed hysterically.

"Hmph, Lucy will pretty much ignore you now since she has a prince in her side. Didn't she want a real prince to marry her?" Erza drank her cup of tea.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy has developed feelings for that Prince. No more Love Rival!" She mumbled in her breath.

I scoffed. "Lucy doesn't hit on Gray."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Now do you know what Lucy feels when you were going to kiss Lisanna?" Gray said as he ate his sandwich.

"Does that mean something, stripper?" I glared at him.

"What if I say that you're too stupid, ash brain." He glared harder. After the long intense glares, Erza coughed, with that it send shivers at my back.

"Juvia has an idea!" Juvia said as she broke the silence between us.

_"So as they've said, they are doing the Games right, so they needed Eligible Bachelors? I do think that Natsu can actually do a pretend show to win Lucy's heart. I think it's more of a bronze and crush all the hurdles in the way. If Juvia is right, we will pretend that we are all from Fantasia." She said as she drew something on the paper._

_"First, we will be crashing the party. We will be using some money, but we don't care about that, As Wendy said, there is someone who looks like Erza. I am needing Erza to change to the Erza- look alike to have us enter in the kingdom in no time." She drew a 'sword' that signifies Erza._

_"Everyone will be wearing the finest clothes as we enter. Remember Natsu, you must never reveal that you are a dragon slayer or we will be only wasting our efforts." She looked at me, I nodded._

_"As soon as we see the 'crowd'; Erza you must requip back to a 'knight' looking armour. Charles and Happy will be unleashing mini-fireworks for Natsu's grand entrance. Juvia and Gray-sama shall present Natsu. Wendy, pretend that Natsu is your brother." She said._

_"If ever you need help, we will try to devise plans. Scarlet and Juvia will be meeting Lucy as dusk appears." She said._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Next Chapter: My Tremendous Appearance.**

_I'm sorry if it was kind of short, I'm doing my efforts. But I'm really tired. My cousin went here so it was kind of hard to balance my updates as she kept on bugging me -.- _


	29. Chapter 28: My Tremendous Entrance!

**Author's Note: **Beautiful, aye? c:

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**Wearing a Light Blue Dress as I watched the Host introduce me and my Father. **I rolled my eyes as they have to give me compliments that were only for show and scripted, I rather have real words being spread, like my father's cruelty of me forcing this marriage. Magnolia's a happy big place where everyone treats each other fairly, and they do what's benefits each other **fairly.**

"What do you think about Jason's entrance for you?" My father, the king asked.

"Grand but he's over exaggerating." I grunted.

"Oh don't be silly, Lucy. He just likes you because you're flawless and smart." He complimented which shocked me.

"Yeah right. Well I just hope that something good would happen that can fascinate me." I said as she I stood up from my throne and I searched for that certain blonde prince then I saw him as he exit the big gate.

"Here he comes, Prince Sting Eucliffe of the Sabers!" The host gave him an entrance.

"As I've heard, Princess Lucy and Prince Sting has been very close, wouldn't there be a princess's favorite?" The host smirked; everyone cheered.

"So, Prince Sting… are you ensured that you would win Princess Lucy's heart?" The host asked, bringing his magic microphone closer to him.

"Of course I am! Well, we are destined to be together, I do feel that fate has brought us together, and I'm thankful to my sister that she has brought me the news of being invited! I didn't fall for her looks but her personality itself." He smirked, causing all the girls howling and chanting my name with his.

After presenting the 9 representatives, I felt like one is missing.

"Father?" I said.

"Yes Lucy?" He answered.

"Where's the other representative?" I asked.

Before he answered, he counted all of the bachelors present on the stage, after realizing that only 9 were there, he summoned a guard to tell the host that someone's missing, after a couple of minutes, I saw the guard whispering something to the host, then there he realized it, one has backed-out.

"I see." He said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lord J-"

Then a flash of fire appeared in the stadium, I've realized that the wind has grown stronger.

"I will substitute for that matter." A masculine voice said.

It couldn't be! That voice couldn't be Natsu's! Then a loud whispers and gasps were heard in the stadium.

"State your name!" My father rose from his throne, it has been a long time that he had a big grin on his face, it seems like he's interested.

"Natsu Dragneel, I mean Prince Natsu Dragneel." He smirked.

Oh my god, why is here!

"Oh my, it looks like the princess has shown another interest on the prince!" The other host howled.

"Young love is so unpredictable." Yajima-san, an ex-council member said.

"I am a Prince of Fantasia, a faraway land that is southern east of this place." He engulfed the flames and there fireworks emitted from the sky, it awed the audience, and I just smiled gently. Remembering his confidence and the way he smiles at me—but then it changed, all because of Lisanna. Then I saw my team mates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to witness the magic and strength of my dear brother, the Fire Prince! He has lead our people to victory for hundreds of battles!" Gray said, having a loud 'ooh' in the audience.

"He has defeated Death that almost took his life!" Juvia said.

"His will of determination just to have your dear princess's heart." Wendy smiled.

"Let us all welcome Prince Natsu Dragneel!" Juvia and Gray said, with that Fire emitted, and confetti was thrown to the air, the crowd went nuts.

"He's soooo handsome!" I heard a female squealing.

"And Look at him! He does seem like royalty!" Another one shrieked in madness.

"Now, Princess Lucy…what do you say; would you want him to enter?"

I smiled gently. "Of course, because every boy deserves a chance to face doom and gain a reward."

I wondered what could've happened to him and Lisanna. Plus, I know what they are planning to get me back to their team, but they are really playing a very dangerous game, even if they try to challenge the whole kingdom, they'll all end up in jail…probably with me if I help them.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Why does it seem that Luce didn't like my tremendous entrance? **I saw the 'King' going near me. Oh shit, I didn't like being touched by a man who wants to slaughter a dragon! I had a disgusted look!

"Is there something wrong, Natsu?" He had a wary look.

"Oh nothing's wrong, I just remembered my father that reigned before he died." I did my small drama.

"I pity him, but I am happy that he had a son that is willing to marry my daughter!" He clapped his hands.

"Of course, he taught me that if I want to have a wife, I must mark her mine! On our land, Dra- I mean men does not leave their wives, because our tradition says that we love each other…eternally." I mumbled.

"Then that's great; I trust you in keeping my daughter safe in all cause, and I'm sure you'll win this game." He smiled.

Ooh, the irony, I'm going to die.

"Sure…sure." I smiled, then I felt tension in the air. I don't know who's mad at me, but I turned around, I gasped.

"Dragon slayer." I mumbled.

"Why hello there, Prince of the Dragons." He whispered.

"What do you want Dragon Royale?!" I glared at him.

"I see that we've got some competitive spirits in here." He smirked.

"I don't really see it, because definitely I'll win this for Luce." I glared.

"And now you're just addressing her with no respect? Mind you, we are in a different land, that means, we are no means to be higher than her here and we are….enemies of this land." He smiled wickedly, then he left me.

"I guess we got a new bachelor to join us, as he had showed his magnificent power, he is already part of this game! Plus… there wouldn't be a game today, as a surprise, we will be having our Grand Party till the streets! Anyone is invited, and a grand parade shall be occurring this evening, I hope you enjoy your day!" An old man said.

"That's it?" I said turning around to some bachelors.

"Yeah that's it." There I saw a man who looks like some "pretty-boy-go-flirt-with-me"; I growled.

"Did you just growl?" A man said.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Sir Hibiki and these are my cousins. We are called the Tri-Men." He showed their stances; the girls in the audience were screaming.

"Oh gross." I mumbled inside my mind.

"This is my team." I showed them my ultimate team that will crush any crap! Haha!

"This is Scarlet, my Commander of Military Forces in Fantasia." I remembered what Juvia told me.

"This is my brother, Gray Fullbuster, and his wife, Juvia Fullbuster." I smirked; I saw a glare from Gray, anyway, that wasn't part of the plan, and I'm sure that Juvia's already happy.

"This is my sister, Wendy, she's a royale too." I said.

"And these are my exceeds." I showed them.

"Oh you have a beautiful team, but I'm sure our leader… Duke Ichiya would love to have a word with Miss Scarlet." He gently tugged Erza's hand.

"Aah." She shouted.

"You have a beautiful armor, Miss Scarlet! If only I could see your face, please show me your face, you have a beautiful parfum!" He sniffed Erza.

Oh gross, even though Erza smells like raspberries; I would never EVER smell her or

*BAM*

"Pervert!" She punched him on the face; causing him to fly upwards.

"Let's go." She stuttered

* * *

**ERZA's P.O.V. **

**Plan success; **Though it wasn't necessary for me to be touched by a weird-looking man and sniffing me! I feel like I'm going to get sick, so I'm going to tell you the scenery right now. As of today, I'm actually dressed up as Knightwalker going to Lucy's bedroom, it's quite a beautiful scenery when you're here in the castle.

"Excuse me." I coughed, passing rune knights caught my attention.

"Yes, Capt. Knightwalker?!" They all stuttered.

"Where is Princess Lucy's chamber?" I asked.

"U-um, it would be at the west wing of this castle." They pointed out.

"Oh, thank you." I said, then I walked going to that direction where they pointed out, then I saw stairs, I walked up and I heard murmurs.

"Did Capt. Knightwalker just say Thank You?! Oh Earthland!" They said, and then I realized, Is Knightwalker really that cruel towards comrades and people like them? As soon as I've reached the top, I knocked the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Erza." I said plainly.

"You may come in." She said, then I turned the knob and I went in.

"Hi Knightwalker." She smiled as she combed her hair.

"Lucy." I requipped into my original armour.

"Erza!" She screamed.

"Lucy, we miss you." I hugged her tightly, causing her to shake.

"Can't Breathe!" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Then I released her from my hug.

"Also, why'd you come here? Do you know you guys are playing a very dangerous game!" She whined.

"We know, but…you're our comrade, we can't just leave you suffering from the King's grasps." I said.

"You guys are the best, but still corny." She laughed.

"But…in all people, you just had to pick Natsu to participate in this game! I know you could've won if you cross dress or have Gray participate! Gosh, you're all hopeless." She face-palmed.

"Well we are a team, and Natsu's the one who cares for you a lot. So we kind of have a plan…" I trailed.

"Anyway, how's Natsu and Lisanna?" She faced away and there she stood at the balcony, then I heard clinging sound, I looked down to see a chain attached to her foot.

"Let me cut it for you." I said.

"It's a Magic Chain; Knightwalker has the key of this chain. I realized that she wasn't completely done with her mission, her mission will be finished as soon as I'm married!" She said in a shaky voice as she looked down the balcony.

"You know I have a lot of questions to ask to." We both said in unison.

"Also, Natsu and Lisanna well they are.." I explained to her what happened at Drosta, Lucy was saddened on what happened and she realized that Jellal possessed Lisanna to do it.

"So Lisanna was deprived of because of jealousy?" Lucy said; I nodded.

"Lisanna decided to become a priestess, after healing up though, she'll be going to jail for about 2-3 months then she'll be of traveling around the world and be a priestess." I said.

"I see, how about Natsu? Is he okay with it?" She asked.

"He is, but he's kind of sad about leaving her old friend behind, but for the sake of your safety and being, he's kind of dense to realize all of the negative outcomes." I smiled gently at her, causing her to blush harder.

"H-he's such an optimistic guy, but then he broke my heart." Her voice became shaky.

"Lucy, listen to what I'll say, people as we expect are never perfect as we could see. Think of this Lucy, Natsu has lost Lisanna for how many years, he was excited to meet her once more, but listen to this fact, that people hurt each other but in the end they will comfort each other." I held her shoulder.

"Thanks…Erza." I smiled gently.

"No Problem." I smiled back.

"I have a question, Lucy, mind if you could answer it?" I broke the silence.

"Sure, what is it, Erza?" She willingly accepted.

"What's your relationship with that Sting Eucliffe?" I asked, causing her to blush. I see, so she has fallen in love with that boy.

"You're in love with that boy, aren't you?" I teased.

"No." She mumbled.

"Then what is it that you feel?" I asked.

"I don't know, Erza. But tell you this, I really really… like Natsu!" She confessed, My eyes widened, I don't know what to respond but I just gasped.

"Then I'll just t-"

"NO! DON'T TELL!" She shrieked.

"Let me finish off! Sting's just a crush, I never felt my heart reeeeally fast when I'm with Sting, probably I'm just comfortable with him because…he reminds me of Natsu. Natsu's the guy I do like but there's something between Sting and Natsu that reminds me that they're both so similar, I just don't know what it is." She trailed off.

"I see." I understood her.

"Princess Lucy?" Someone knocked the door.

"Yes, Lily?" She said.

"It's time to go to the party, the King said to change to your Light Pink Dress." She said.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Want me to help you with that?" I offered.

"Sure! I'm really comfortable when I'm talking about fashion especially with you!" She said.

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**I'm so thankful that Erza's here with me! I wore my pink gown and I arranged my hair.**

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"Of course you do!" Erza said as she requipped to her Violet Dress.

"You look stunning!" I commented.

"But, Knightwalker might be there." I said.

"Then I'm wearing a mask." She revealed a mask and she wore it.

"Now you look more stunning!" I said.

"Arigatou." She blushed.

"Now let's go!"

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Why do I have to ride in the parade? **I gasped as the moving vehicle of this thing whatever its called stop. Then I jumped off.

"I'm finally free!" I said.

"Aww he looks so cute!" One female said.

Of course I'm always cute, Gray looks like a chunk of ice while I am hot!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for watching the Grand Parade! We will all be heading to the castle, please enjoy your time!" A man said.

Then I walked back to the castle with both of my hands at the back of my head, it does seem nice to be in this human world.

"Bachelors, please go inside, we will be seeing our dear princess, help yourself out with all of the food and people!" He showed us the food and the party.

I didn't care about the people talking here or kissing their asses off but I care about the: **FOOODD!**

"Natsu, stop eating! Juvia is mad at you for trying to mess our appearances!" Juvia said.

"What? I'm just eating, what's wrong with your appearances?" He eyed on them.

"You flame brain, you really are a pig! Look at yourself!" He pointed at me, Nah I don't see anything on my clothes.

"Juvia's happy that Gray picked me to dance at the ball tonight!" Juvia blushed.

"Eh, whatever. Just try to be invisible, okay?" He face-palmed as he tugged Juvia to go now.

Then I dugged in, I ate some Chicken and someone offered me some fireball to eat, well silly old man he was, I ate all of his food! Hahaha, I laughed at the horrid then I felt someone getting closer to me, then the person whispered.

"Don't get yourself too occupied, dragon slayer. I will be sparing you right now, but if you try to harm our kingdom, I will rip your heart off." The person said.

"Er-Erza?" I stuttered.

"It's Capt. Knightwalker, idiot. Princess Lucy told me to not harm you or your single pitiful friends, I do not want to mess the celebration with war between both of our sides, but tell you this, beware of my power." Then she walked away, I gulped. Yes, she's definitely scary just like Erza!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present our beautiful maiden who has to dance with all of our bachelors, our very own, Princess Lucy Heartfilia! Princess of Magnolia!" They all clapped, I looked up to see her descending from their golden stairs, with a wide smile on her face, I waved at her but she only glanced at me, her eyes were attached to that blonde dragon slayer, **Sting.**

**No one dares to steal my mate away from me!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hi Guys, I'm quite disappointed with this chapter, because it moved so fast, I really appreciate if ever you can comment and criticize this chapter properly! :c _


	30. Chapter 29: She's My Mate, idiot

**Author's Note: **I love the name of this chapter *U* and yeah I do not own fairy tail!

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**What the hell is happening between Natsu and Sting? **I glanced at the males as they said death glares to each other, after descending at the golden stairs of my castle, my father asked for the people who were casually invited to clap for me, I was hurt because he had to send a glare to them before they finally understood what he meant, then I felt like lost, come on, the party was a surprise, usually when there's a party, my father would want me to practice curtsies, the "talk" and the right manners to guests, but I had to trust my instints, inhale and exhale. Trust yourself Lucy! I put a determinate look as I my father waved at me to go there, I'm starting to believe that my father can fool people with his "looks".

"She looks like a perfect bride!" An old-aged lady said, my smile turned into a frown when I'm not someone that can be as perfect as my mother can be.

"I'm not a perfect bride.." I mumbled to myself, I walked at the stairs where my Father's throne was located, soon that I've reached the stage, the end of my father's lips were twitching, wow he does look creepy, then he pulled me into a hug, causing the people infront of us to howl.

"Oh, just like a father and daughter!" They howled.

"They seem like a perfect family….except our Queen has passed away." One said, causing the uneasiness to me tensed.

"You're late." He said in an icy tone as he whispered.

"Sorry, I was picking a perfect dress, you don't want more men be shameful in marrying a runaway bride like me." I said as we broke apart, then I put this fake smile and waved at the people, my father raised his arms and asked them to settle down, eventually they did only in seconds.

"After 4 days, my daughter shall be wed with one of your relatives, friends, or even your son and I am thankful for all of your participation. This wedding will bring 2 kingdoms at peace and unity as we fight through the depths of evil." He boomed.

"We will slay every enemy that will try to harm our children, who will harm our people! And eventually, we will lose our freedom to do every single right we deserve!" He said, causing the people to howl, I looked inside the room to see if Natsu did 'his drama', he had an angry face, I giggled, of course my father was interested at slaying dragons.

"My daughter is about to be a queen and…raise children and make them happy! I must admit I am not a great father but… I will try to be one as soon as the war ends, obviously, we will win!" He said.

"Now, this is a surprise party I intended for Lucy, my daughter, well her long slumber took the time even on her birthday, I would like every bachelor in this room to dance with her…" he glanced at me and he mouthed "surprise, Lucy."

I was shocked, since when would he even celebrate my birthday, I wondered what would Mama's reaction towards this, I couldn't help but smile widely at him, they whole kingdom had to burst confetti from above and they sang: Belated Happy Birthday to me, it felt weird though because I'm going to turn 18…again, with that the host inserted a cube inside a lacrima box and songs were played, mostly they were classical songs.

"May I have this dance with your beautiful parfum?" An old looking man with orange hair asked in hand.

"Of course, thank you for attending this awkward party." I presented my hand and he danced with me, even though there was an awkward height difference, he managed to make my time worth awhile, he told me about their place, it was Blue Pegasus City just above north on this place, I actually remembered visiting that place with my mom, it was a town where everyone's clothes were too formal, everywhere you go, Jazz Music would be played and there's a lot of bars and nightclubs at that place!

"It's a busy district though, Merchants in our City don't take jobs too seriously. I do think we might get bankrupt, but with your help Princess and your wisdom, we might help discipline the people, I'm Duke Ichiya by the way and those three over there are my Trimen." He showed the three boys that were flirting with the girls on the buffet table.

"I see, well thank you for the dance, Duke Ichiya!" I waved as I was approached by a new bachelor.

"Hello Princess, I am Councilor Jura, I may not be a bachelor but may I have this dance?" He said even though he was still wearing Japanese clothings.

"Sure!" I giggled, then we've waltzed.

"I've heard about your runaway, princess." He said out of nowhere.

"I don't really want to discuss it, I don't feel ashamed about leaving since it was so fine, I've met new friends, escaped enemies who tried to ruin the world." I looked away.

"You know, I don't see any problem for a girl to escape because she's been locked up for 11 Years in this castle." He admitted.

"It is natural for girls to crave freedom, when I was at my youth back at that time, I wanted to form a gang that can explore the world and feel infinite." He twirled.

"I don't see a problem for us to get along and I thought all of the Councilors were strict and mean to me." I puffed.

"Oh not at all, me and Ex-Councilor Yajima were talking about how the King pulled off a lie." He joked.

"Dad's a great liar, ya'know?" I sarcastically said.

"Of course he is." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thank you for this dance, princess." He kissed my hand and with that he walked away.

"Is it my turn to dance with you?" A familiar voice whispered to my ear, I giggled lowly as I twirled around to see the pesky bee prince with a big smirk on his face.

"I still got more… maybe next time?" I joked.

"Awww! I thought I was your favorite!" He fake-cried.

"I'm not falling for those baby charms, bee boy." I said.

"Bee Boy?" He said in a confused look.

"I mean-"

Then he laughed non-stop at me, I'm just greatful the dance didn't break when Sting's obviously trying to embarrass me, that ass.

"What?" I ignored him and I went straight to the buffet table, I swear this guy's following me and my every move.

"What?" I asked once more.

"Nothing, I'm just fascinated on how you make me all flustered." He smirked, causing me to blush.

"You mean I make you all red and roasted on the face? I guess so." I joked, I know I can be a meanie, leaving him a sad face that he tried to fool me.

"You act like a child." I mumbled.

"A sexy child." He joked.

"Oh I give up." I said as I took a sandwich from the buffet table, I looked for a table for me to sit and enjoy my eating experience as I savor the Kingdom's delicacies, but this boy's just making me flustered, I decided to sit down by the falls on the garden. I had to pass this green maze where it led to my secret garden, in the middle of this garden is a fountain and a statue stands between this fountain, it was my mother's statue, I felt peaceful and happy when I see her statue infront of me.

"Mama, I don't know what I'm feeling but..I'm happy that dad celebrated my late birthday again." I mumbled as I plucked a white flower that was stuck on the tree and placed it on the water, leaving it floating.

"May I join your company, my Queen?" Sting said as he came closer.

"Stop talking to my mom." I giggled.

"You too." He said, but I seem offended for some reason, he came closer to me and he kneeled down to me.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry though." He touched my shoulder.

"It's nothing, Sting…it's just that my last words to her wasn't a good bye or a fare well." I sadly said.

"But hey, at least she knows that you still care for her for this years." He comforted me.

"She may not be here, but I know she's watching over you." He said.

"You're right." I mumbled as I chewed up on my last sandwich.

"I'm stuffed." I announced.

"With only 3 slices of sandwich? I guess I don't got a problem with food shortage in case you're gonna be my wife." He smiled.

"I'm not a pig you know." I grumbled.

"Yeah right." He said.

"Can I have this dance? I'm sure you still owe me a dance, I've been begging a dance for years." He over-exaggerated.

"Stop over-exaggerating and stand up." I stood.

We waltz on this cold night, only the moon and the Fire flies that surround us were the guarding light that secure us from the darkness and dainty evil that surround us, maybe I've picked someone who could take care of me, heck I could even ask him to marry me, but there's a feeling inside me that he isn't for me nor am I for him, I feel like I belonged to someone else. Hell, I just met the guy and you're thinking about him marrying you and have kids that are also blonde! How absurd can you get Lucy?

I mentally said those words in my mind, Sting pulled me closer to his chest, then there I heard the heart beat of his, slow and steady but when I gripped his hand, it beat faster, so I could make this guy's heart beat faster? Haha, Another embarrassing fact for him, but I don't care, it feels so peaceful tonight, with my mom's statue infront of me, and her stoned smile as it seemed like she look at us, it seems that she's in favor of me falling in love, but of course…I just feel like he's not the right one, then I felt the warmth of his breath on my cheek, I looked up to see that his face was inching closer to mine, I didn't mind at all, it was only a kiss, what's the matter if it's a kiss, it means a lot! It can mean a Kiss of Friendship or a Kiss of Acquaintances, but do Kiss of Friendship make your cheeks all flustered and your heartbeat way faster? The answer is: **NO. **I closed my eyes and I swear my lips were about to touch his lips but then I've heard rustling noises and a loud thud approached us.

"Back off, Dragon Slayer, she's mine." A familiar masculine voice growled as he was about to lunge an attack to Sting. Oh my god, Natsu just ruined my first kiss! What the hell, can't he like not ruin my moments to get kissed, but it seems even, I've ruined his kiss with Lisanna and he ruined mine but it was awkward when we're watched!

"She's going to be my mate, dragon royale." Sting growled as he rubbed his aching cheek.

"Who do you think you are when you're gonna mess with my mate? Understand our level of differences; you have no level in the world of the Creatures." He glared at Sting who was on the ground.

"Nor do you have in the world of humans!" Sting stood up from the ground and lunged an uppercut on Natsu's gut.

What the hell is happening here! Dragon Royales? Dragon Slayers? MATES?!

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Saving you from this asshole." He looked at me, but he had a different expression, it looks like he was protecting me, he gave me that look that I had to run away, but I just froze there, with me sitting on the ground, amused on what I saw.

"Are you going to let yourself be hurt by this arrogant dragon royale?!" Sting pointed out, okay how the hell does he know that I got hurt.

"Luce, I'm sorry, for hurting you..let me ex-"

"See, he did hurt you and he deserves to be punished for what he has done to you!" He put on his fighting stances and it seems like he's casting chants.

I had it, I dreamt of having a perfect night where I'm going to be held by my Prince and dance in the moonlight, well I guess these 2 assholes are making it complicated!

"Sting, Natsu." I growled, Haha I showed my 'Erza' ness.

"Hai?!" They all squeaked.

"We will not speak of this again, you must never ever fight each other, do you both promise?" I said with a cold look on my face.

"Natsu, come with me." I dragged him by his scarf.

"And Sting, I don't think it's best for you to show your power when you're at the enemy's land." I glared at him leaving him speechless and alone at the center of the garden, I dragged Natsu near the gates.

"Natsu, just leave!" I jerked his approaching hand.

"I'm here to save y-"

"Don't you know we are rivals! We are destined to kill each other!" I said with frustration.

"We're not rivals, we are friends remember?!" He pointed out.

"Friends? Dragons and Mages? No, we are not friends, you have destroyed my chances to be with Sting! I don't care if he's a dragon slayer like you are, but he's different! You know that, completely different from you! He isn't a cocky bastard like you are! Now please just leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Lucy, stop believing on silly fate prophecies! We've proven to Erza and Gray that we can be friends! What more if we prove the entire kingdom!" He gripped my shoulder, he didn't grip it that hard but hard enough for me to look at his face.

"Erza and Gray are our friends, they are different from the people who try to kill your flesh! People are different, and you must understand that…I'm going to separate myself to you, even if you're going to win the tournament, I'll always set myself to leave you because I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to see you be killed infront of my eyes!" My eyes started to water.

"Then let's prove ourselves that we…can love each other just like how we love Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Juvia and Happy." He kissed my forehead, I felt my heart tearing apart slightly, so he just likes me as… his nakama? I see.

"I don't need a saving, Natsu. I'm not a damsel-in-distress who needs a prince to save me.. I'll see you in…our battle ground, where I will…kill you." I turned around and I set my way to my chambers, I didn't mean myself killing him, but this is the only way to forget him.

_Challenges are meant to test the bond of your rope. You have picked your destiny which is to kill each other, but note to this, he's bond for you is stronger than you think. _A voice whispered into my mind.

"My bond with him is only enemies and that's it." I wiped the tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

**✩ STING's P.O.V. ✩**

**"Cocky bastard"** I mumbled under my breath as I made my way to my chambers, there I saw my brother and my step-sister, Minerva.

"Have you made her your mate yet, Sting?" My brother said as he put on this annoyed look.

"Don't look at me like that when you've lost again in picking a mate!" I laughed, yes I remembered, it was kind-of a long time ago when Rogue was so close in having the blue-haired girl loser fall in love with him until another dragon slayer claimed her his. I swear, I even heard Rogue crying on his locked-up room.

"Anyway, we've found ourselves a dragon royale." I smirked, causing Rogue to stumble on his feet.

"Not interested, but we deserve to get our throne back." He mumbled as he put his foot on the railings.

"Oh my brother, you do know that Father Jiemma will be upset if you don't get her to marry you. Your charms may be stunning, but your pick-up lines are getting old." She mumbled as he sipped her champagne.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled as I treated my wounds.

"But you know, I haven't felt the excitement when I'm battling another dragon slayer because of a mate. Is that how you felt when you were head-over-heels over that Levy girl?" I teased at Rogue, to much dismay, he had to blush.

"I do, but I do not need to explain what has…happened to me." He mumbled.

"Fro thinks so too!" Fro said.

"Whatever that dragon royale's gonna do, Sting-kun's always number 1 on Lucy-san's heart!" My red exceed cheered.

"Of course, Blonds go for the blondes!" I smirked as I looked at the moonlight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So, did you like this chapter? Please give me a review on what you think about this chapter? If you think it was short, I will try to make a longer one after this, okay so a little background about Sting in our story, so…Sting and Rogue were dragon royales before their foster parents were killed by their own hands, they were banned in the World of Creatures (or where the Dragons and Creatures lived) for eternity for killing their foster parent; the dragons were all alarmed about their foster children killing their parents. So it's kind of forbidden or it will make you a criminal if ever you try funny on killing your foster dragon c:_


	31. Chapter 30: Miserably Determined

**Author's Note: I love you all x I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

** NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Thinking….pain, why did Lucy leave me like this? **I panicked inside my mind? What was this? Fear? Nonsense.. but of what? It felt like fear when she said those words to me, we are not enemies. I don't care with that shitty fate everyone's talking about! We are bound to be friends! 2 Nations can be friends but why? Why would he pick him over me when we met longer than that dragon slayer. I knew about him, he was a dragon royale before, he was banished in our kingdom for slaying his foster parent, as well as his other brother. After I saw Lucy's figure away, I touched the gates, I gripped it hard—causing the metal to melt and tears fell from my eyes.

_"Friends? Dragons and Mages? No, we are not friends; you have destroyed my chances to be with Sting! I don't care if he's a dragon slayer like you are, but he's different! You know that, completely different from you! He isn't a cocky bastard like you are! Now please just leave me alone!"_

_"Erza and Gray are our friends, they are different from the people who try to kill your flesh! People are different, and you must understand that…I'm going to separate myself to you, even if you're going to win the tournament, I'll always set myself to leave you because I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to see you be killed infront of my eyes!" _

_"I don't need a saving, Natsu. I'm not a damsel-in-distress who needs a prince to save me.. I'll see you in…our battle ground, where I will…kill you." _

**Kill Me? **Pain struck my heart once more causing the other rods of the gate to melt, I touched the tear drop strolling down my eye and I melted it, and that's when I knew it, we are born to kill for each other, let the fiercest win.

_If that is what you want, I will give it to you, Luce. But no matter what happens, you are still dear to my heart, I will not move upon my nakama's decisions, but my own, _I thought.

* * *

**_Chosen to kill, their decisions in their mind but in their heart they decide to love yet justice and their people chose to ignore their hero's heart and conditions. Evil has brought my fairies to fall to the ground. My heroes…I will give them the conscience needed to defeat the real enemy of this land._**

* * *

** NATSU's P.O.V. **

** After waking up, I looked around the room I was in, marbled floor and Scarlet Walls bloomed in my mind.**

"Is there something wrong, Natsu?" Erza yawned.

"No-nothing is." I lied, I didn't want them to force Lucy nor kidnap her to be saved.

_"I don't need a saving, Natsu. I'm not a damsel-in-distress who needs a prince to save me.. I'll see you in…our battle ground, where I will…kill you." _

She's my damsel and I am the one who's in distress. I don't know what to do, then a loud knock was heard from the door, Wendy opened the door whilst the guards bowed down.

"May we speak to Prince Natsu of Fantasia?" A male boomed, I stood up, I felt disgusted being addressed by this.

"I am here." I showed myself.

"We will be meeting at the kingdom's stadium by 8:30 sharp. Get ready for some action, I hope we didn't bother your slumber, sir." They bowed once more.

"No need, I woke up, but when is my breakfast?" I smirked, knowing that I get free breakfast, sometimes I get bored if I always hunt.

"Your breakfast will be delivered in your room, as well as your friends' "Then they left.

"Guess I'm going to enter the competition now, now that we're somehow complete, I guess I could beat the crap among them." I knuckled my fists but with a sad face.

"Is there something wrong, Natsu you know, after that dinner party, I've noticed your e-"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"I don't want to talk about this! Let me do my own way while you do yours, okay? Lucy doesn't like me and she will never give me a chance…we are enemies." I confessed.

"What." Erza gasped.

"Happened." Gray asked.

"Earthland, I'm an idiot for confessing it out loud, I need to take a bath." I headed to our bathroom, I stripped my clothes and I stepped on the shower, mist appeared in the air, I opened the knob of this whatever tube I haven't seen in our Realm, I turned it and water gushed down my hair, I closed my eyes thinking about all of the good things and happenings between me and Lucy, I remembered us…laughing, smiling, stargazing and shopping. I've never felt happy…even if Lisanna would be my girl, I was happier with Lu- Wait! Why am I telling to myself that Lucy would be my girlfriend, shit shit shit! I smacked my fists on the wall, it didn't break but my knuckles hurt, I realized I dazed while I was showering.

"Lucy…if only you knew how much…I care for you." I said after applying some homemade shampoo on my hair, I scrubbed my hair, and my hair was down I remembered Igneel telling me the fab tale story, but somehow..it was blocked inside my mind.

"Who was the hero on that story Igneel told me?" I mumbled. The hero that Igneel described said that he looked like me but his hair was longer than mine—he tied his hair, slanted eyes just like me, a scar on the side of his cheek and according to him, he was bonded by somebody, at the end of the story, they held each other's hands and they watched the sunset.

_"Till Forever We Love…" _I mumbled, remembering the last word Igneel told him.

"Hmph, silly fate, I rather go down with my own pride." I mumbled, turning the knob back to its original placing before I took this bath and clothes were seen on my front.

"I got clothes similar to that, Tch." I mumbled.

* * *

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

**Poor Natsu. **That's what I feel for the boy, he walked out of the bathroom all dressed up, he didn't wear the crown that Wendy placed in the bathroom—did he acknowledge the pain still? Did he want to be part of this competition? He walked to the couch while his eyes were closed (you know the thinking person would do) his lips were in a straight form and I felt that his body was tensed up.

"Natsu…" I touched his arm, but he jerked my hand away.

"You know you could tell us what happened." Gray added.

"I don't need to tell you. First of all, I'm the contestant of this game. My game, my rules." He glared at Gray, causing him to be shocked. It was the first time we've seen Natsu this mad, was it because of Lucy? Of course it is.

"Natsu." I growled, the normal voice I would use to sermon these people.

"Is there something wrong, Erza?" He asked in a frustrated mode.

"You are." I said I re-quipped a dagger. Okay, something's wrong with me, why a dagger in all places.

"Threaten me with that shit? No thank you." He touched my dagger and it melted away, a bell rang behind those doors, Wendy opened the door again, some of the maids placed our food in our private dining room.

I realized this thing:

**Natsu is ruder than before. Does Lucy's action towards him frustrate him?**

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**I begged for him to go away…but why? He's still in my heart?! **I gasped as I dreamt of something I fantasized before, I felt like I was in heaven, but there was something wrong. It felt like heaven but it was temptation…yes temptation to love him again.

I closed my eyes and I let the blinding light of the morning sun pass on my bedsheets.

_"Lucy?" The Dream-Natsu smiled to me._

_"Yes my dear prince?" The Dream-Lucy held D-Natsu's hand._

_"I'm so happy that the war is over…and I've felt tired and weak now." He rested his head to her head._

_"We own two kingdoms now. We've balanced the world. Look at all of them, rebuilding the nation. This is what we've been dreaming since forever, Natsu." She smiled as the warm air passed by the balcony._

_"Natsu, is there something wrong?" The D-Lucy asked._

_"I want to live in a kingdom where it's very serene. I don't know where we should live.. to the Creatures or the Mages?" He asked._

_"I don't know, I want to be at your side always, Natsu. Remember we are bonded by fate." D-Lucy smiled and kissed him_

Lucy sprang her eyes open and tears flowed down her cheeks, she covered the half of her face with her cream soft sheets.

"The war isn't over, he will be killed or me. But for the sake of me people..I will do it, even if the fate's true, my people's heart mattered. They were slaughtered by them." I stood up from my bed and I dressed up.

"The day of picking the Elites, only 5 shall remain." I sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_How's this chapter everybody? :'( I'm kind of sad writing it. Do you think it's sweet and sad? I hope it was touching. The name of the chapter is set for our Team Fairy Tail. _


	32. Chapter 31: Locked Up

**Author's Note: **This is the recent one I've written! I hope everyone likes this!

* * *

**GRAY's P.O.V. **

**For once, I felt miserable for the idiot. **I stared at his icy glare towards Erza, and for the first time, Erza was stuttering on what Natsu responded towards her, I have to do something! I'm the idiot's best friend and it's the job to correct him! Technically best friend, but whatever!

"Natsu stop being a dickhead." I stepped into them.

"Is there something wrong, ice cube? I rather jump off a cliff than heard your shit." He muttered.

"Are you really going to be get far into this, Natsu?" I muttered. Oh yes, I was fuming inside—nobody knew how far my anger can reach; only Lyon and Ur knows it, Erza stepped between us and she easily pulled us into separate spaces, Natsu just went straight to the door and he opened it widely, cracks appeared on the door and he banged it, Wendy was shock with the bang, she held on to Charles and to Happy.

"The guy needs Lucy, what could've Lucy said to him?" I asked Erza.

"Of course it's negative, come on, we have to go to the stadium now. I'm going to be inside my normal armour." She re-equipped to an armour not familiar to me, it did not expose much of her face, but mostly her hair.

"Let's go." I followed her out.

* * *

_"Zeref..answer my call! Where are you?!" Jellal kneeled on the floor and shouted for his name, only loud whispers and a cold rush of wind flew in, Meredy and Ultear smirked at the achievement of Jellal._

_"I am here, young one." A voice of a man was heard on the room, Jellal gulped while Ultear and Meredy listened intently to what Jellal shall say._

_"Master Zeref, what shall we do next among the Celestial Princess and the Dragon Slayer?" He asked._

_"We shall poison one of their minds, we will kill either the boy or the girl. I only need one of them weaken." Zeref replied._

_"The Boy is stronger than the girl, Master Zeref. Shall we weaken him?" Meredy asked._

_"Yes, my dear…I do not tolerate mistakes, poison one of their allies and do what you think it is right, understand that?" Zeref said sternly._

_All of them nodded, then Zeref's presence disappeared leaving the three free temporarily, Jellal laughed wickedly._

_"Who shall we poison, Jellal?" Ultear asked._

_"I want Erza, but I think we shall put our plan on the events of that tournament." He pointed at his crystal ball where the Tournament appeared._

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**I stared at the blonde princess on the top. **My face saddened as she stared back at me, only she gave me a hurtful look, I glanced away and accidentally I've stared at the annoying bee. **Sting.**

A glare replaced the sad face that I wore seconds ago, a smirk formed in his face and anger arouse in me. I looked at the crowd who were shouting for us all. I wonder if we would kill each other sooner?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the day everyone has been waiting for!" The host appeared down and everyone rose from their seats and started howling.

What day? I wondered.

"This is the day where we shall put this boys to to the test! We would like to start everything off with one of our Princess's Celestial Key a song for us as we have the day to pick among them!" He showed someone in the stage, Lucy summoned the spirit and it came out a girl with a harp.

She sang beautifully and the noise came down, she hummed and after some while, everyone clapped. Lucy did her 'forced gate closure' and with that, the games began.

"So this test is the Test of Instincts! A king is needed to be wise and powerful. Fierce yet, Patient; this is a simple test my daughter suggested and the real battle shall began after a few days, I hope this won't disappoint you everyone! So right on our fronts are 9 bottles, 4 of this bottles shall indicate 4 men will leave the competition. Do not worry everyone; each bottle has a different color." The other host said.

"To indicate if the bottle is an indicator of the participant to leave, we have asked our witches and potion makers for this. The first bottle, is a Transformation Spell, it transforms it to something on what they really are, the second bottle, is a Transport Spell, this spell will move the person who drank it back to their kingdom, the third bottle is a Gender-Bender Potion, it will turn to the exact opposite of the caster and the last one is…Sleep Potion, do not worry my folks! This will only wear off after an hour! So nobody will die, alright?" The first host said, everyone was in awe and she knew that it would be painless.

* * *

_In the castle's kitchen, a Ten Wizard Saint appeared._

_"M-Master Siegrain, hello!" A potion-maker addressed the Jellal-looking person._

_"So what are these for?" He showed interest on the 9 bottles that were on the tray/_

_"These are for the tournament, Master Siegrain." The potion-maker said._

_"Look into my eyes." Siegrain stared at the Potion-Maker and in an instant, the potion maker stared at his._

_"You shall be hypnotized." Siegrain smirked, casting a spell to the potion-maker leaving him half-conscious._

_"Put this on the 4th bottle that has the indicator, make sure that it will be given to Natsu Dragneel, I will help you in that." Siegrain gave the vile to the potion-maker, the potion-maker accepted._

_"No one will die, hmph? I guess the fire hero will be dead after he drank that potion." Siegrain laughed hysterically as he disappeared in the shadows._

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**I stared at the potion-maker as he placed the bottles at the middle of the stadium. **I wondered who will be the 5 elites that will fight for the crown of being the Prince of Fiore slash my husband.

Then I looked at the lids of the man, it was half open, his eyes were entirely black and no pupil showed, then I saw that he placed the dark potion near Natsu's place. Everyone started to sweat, I took the binoculars from my father and I stared at the bottle that was near Natsu.

It was still bubbling and the glass of the flask was kind of breaking. Could it be? Someone's sabotaging them! I stared at the host who was gathering the 9 bachelors, I noticed Natsu not paying attention, it looks like he was in pain. He put his hand on his head and he was fighting up on something. What was it? I knew what I was going to do! I tried to stand up but it looks like I was glued, aha, then I'll try talking, but there was no use, my mouth couldn't open! Then I saw a magic circle under my chair.

_Somebody help me, please! _I tried to scream but nothing worked, then I finally found out something. Within this stadium is an ally who will poison Natsu and sabotage this marriage, then I realized also, that my soul left my body, I stared at my body that was only sitting straight, not mimicking about anything, the eyes were fixated on the crowd, pupils became black also, with that I ran down the stadium, passing over guards, but it seemed like I'm a ghost.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**What's happening to me? Pain struck my head and a voice speaked inside my mind.**

_"Natsu Dragneel…listen to me and follow on what I shall say…"_

_"Who are you!" I muttered inside._

_"I am Zeref, the mage that shall fulfill your desires and dreams…" He said._

_"Zeref? Ain't you the evil mage?! Get the hell out of my mind!" I said in me._

_"I am no longer evil, boy. I am a man who has changed his heart, I sense that you feel anxiety and depression in you, am I right?" He asked, is it possible that he's no longer evil?_

_"I-I am.." I confessed._

_"You want to live with Lucy Heartfilia, the girl that you presume as your mate and a…rival of yours just because of the Mage-Creature am I right?" He asked, I nodded._

_"Then I will grant your wish." He said._

_"My wish?" I said._

_"Yes your wish, you desire to have Lucy be with you?" He asked, I nodded._

_"I will grant your wish but…a price will be given to me, you will offer your soul and life to me. I will decide your life and your every decision from now on. I shall share the same body as yours and we…shall make good, I will give you the pleasure what a man needs..a wife and her heart." He said, then he gave me visions, it was Lucy seductively staring at me as she stripped her clothes._

_"Na…tsu, come here, my lover boy." She said as she hollowed her hand, but then it disappeared._

_"That is what you shall experience, you will be together with Lucy Heartfilia, what do you say?" Zeref smirked._

_"Deal." I sighed._

_"Then that shall happen." He casted a spell._

The whistle blew and I went straight to the black potion, I held it and I whisked it for awhile and there I remembered what life I can have with Lucy only, without the war, without knowing, without his control, I began inching it on my mouth.

**_"Love is a challenge my dear Natsu. I am part of your conscience and everyone's conscience. I know what you think and you must not become deaf of everyone's voices and everyone's voices, listen carefully to the voices around you. Evil will put you to the test, you are bonded with her forever, Evil will prevail. I shall help you in this early way, dear Natsu—hear the voices the silent voices around you.." A female mumbled._**

I didn't drink the potion yet and I listened intently, I shut down all of the unnecessary voices and then I heard her voice, her angelic voice.

**_"Natsu don't drink that! Please, just listen to me! That's poison! Don't kill yourself! Please don't do it! I beg you..please!" _**Then there it was, Lucy's voice boomed in my ear, I tried to lower the drink down but Zeref was controlling me.

Oh no… I mumbled inside my mind, she kept on screaming and with that I drank it, I felt it all and with that, Lucy re-appeared again, she was wearing her pink gown and she was there hugging my back, everyone was shocked but there, my mind became dizzy, I felt myself weaken, and with that I fell, the only last words I heard was:

"….Dragon slayer." The person mumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Did you all like that? We're going to have some serious action now and thank you for all the support, here it was and I felt like it took me hours to take it down! I hope it wasn't ugly and bad for everyone! Please vote and comment!_


	33. Chapter 32: The King's Decision (1)

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**The first thing I noticed in the place I was…was bones. **I was startled. Where was I? I moved further but something was binding my hands—chains. I sighed, I refreshed the things that was on my mind and I knew what happened: **They knew me as a threat. **I looked at what I was wearing, it was the clothes that I wore since that day except I was torn, but the only thing was….why was I still alive? Shouldn't I be slaughtered to death or something, I sighed, I glanced at the other cell to see Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Charles.

"G-Guys!" I reached for the bars.

"You were asleep for 3 days, we were worried sick." Erza said, glancing at everyone.

"You think a potion like that could stand my dragon body? Not a chance." I snickered, causing them to look at the ground.

"You do know what you drank, right?" Gray asked.

"Um, Sleep Potion?" I said.

"You drank Sleep Potion + Poison! You know what could've happened! Lucy was worried for you! Did you know what happened to h-" Gray was cut off when Juvia covered her mouth.

"What happened to Luce?" I asked, adjusting my voice.

"Should we tell him?" Wendy asked, she had scratches in her faces.

"He's going to freak out!" Gray muttered.

"Gray-sama's right!" Juvia cheered.

"But it's best for him to know about it…" Erza demanded.

"I agree with Erza." Charles said.

"Natsu's going to be surprised.." Happy muttered.

"What? Tell me what's going on!" I said.

"After you fell, Lucy suddenly appeared there in the stadium, she was hugging you but then suddenly, your body revealed the insignia of the dragons." Gray said.

"_Father! Don't please! Just don't kill him!" Lucy shouted as his father went near to the boy._

"_This boy is an ally to the dragons? Kill him." He pointed at the man, feeling disappointed._

"_Please don't father! He's…precious to me! DON'T KILL HIM!" Lucy held on Natsu's fallen body._

"_Are you disobeying my orders? Leave him now and come to me!" He was infuriated._

"_No, he's my friend! He's my nakama!" Lucy cried out, as she clings at him, the guards went near her, she jerked their arms away and their hands, King Jude was infuriated on what she did, he came closer to her and slapped her in the face._

"_You are a worthless daughter, Lucy! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE TITLE AS PRINCESS!" The king shouted at him._

"_Look what you've done to this occasion! You have ruined it again! You have ruined my plans!" He shouted at her._

"_I cared for him, Father!" She replied back with a shout, causing everyone in the auditorium to gasp._

"_Seize her!" He shouted as he turned his back to her daughter._

"_Gate of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" She unleashed a celestial spirit._

"_Moo! What can I do with Princess Lucy's?!" Taurus saluted._

"_Defeat them all." Lucy cried out as she turned her back to her people…to her kingdom._

"_I know Mother wouldn't want me turning my back against our people….but for the sake of the good, I will!" She shouted, causing her father to think what she said._

"_Layla's decisions do not concern you now. I am your father and I will control your fate." He commented, leaving the stadium._

_She fought back, the rest of the gang joined in and fought them back but it was useless…they were too strong, they took Lucy away and they seized her, with that everyone—including Natsu was arrested and placed inside the Anti-Magic Cellar._

"She..I COULD'VE SAVED HER! I WAS A FOOL FOR…FOR FOLLOWING HIM!" I punched the wall and I started to cry.

"Natsu…what exactly happened?!" Erza asked.

"Zeref..he..poisoned my mind!" I said.

"The black mage..it seems that the real enemy is him after all!" Juvia said.

"He is trying to kill you though, but why are you still alive?" Gray wondered.

"You are a mean shit, Gray.." I cursed.

"I'm just asking what's obvious!" Gray said.

"Enough's enough everyone…today Natsu is your judgement..The king will decide your own fate." Erza coughed, everyone turned to me and they had a worried face. Heck I could do anything!

"Lucy's future for her people is ruined by me! It's all because of me being selfish!" I covered my face (in a manly way!)

"Don't think ab-"

"Think about that! MY LIFE IS RUINED, LUCE'S LIFE IS RUINED! I just don't know what to do.." I stared at the morning light outside.

"Calm down, Natsu, she'll be fine. Her father loves her still…" Juvia tried to calm me down, but no.

"Her father loves her? YOU THINK HER FATHER LOVES HER?! She's bided in her rooms, do you think that's how a father should treat his daughter?" Anger appeared at my face as I imagined her being lashed and abused by him, I punched the bars and blood appeared at my knuckles.

"We should hope for the best of her, I trust her spirits and Knightwalker for taking care of her. Remember she didn't hurt her, she still has a heart." Erza muttered.

_Will I be exiled or be spared?_

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**3 days of being jailed inside my room, 3 days of torture from the rune knights, I feel like a peasant. **I glanced at my clothes, torn and worn-out, only Virgo and Leo visited me in midnight. They fed me water and food, but it was only limited for me. They gave me probably 2 loaves but it always ends up of me eating half of it.

"Hime-sama…are you okay?" Virgo asked as she appeared.

"What are you doing here, you might get captured!" I blunted.

"Hime-sama, it was an order from the Spirit King." She bowed down.

"I'm so sorry for Natsu….." I cried out.

"Hime-san…" Virgo said.

"Yes Virgo?" I asked.

"Prince Natsu's now awake. I have heard it from Leo that he woke up a couple of hours ago. Would you like me to assure everything's fine?" Virgo asked.

My eyes widened as I've heard about this. HE'S AWAKE?! My heart pounded fast knowing that he was awake, for some reason it felt like over-exaggerated. Could it be that I'm in love? Sadness and Anguish was replaced by Faith and Hope, I'm so happy. Right now, my current position was on the floor, my wrists and legs were binded by chains and I felt happy now, knowing he's okay or is he not okay?

"Is he okay though?" I asked.

"According to his statics, he's alright. It was probably a big miracle that he survived the Toxic." Virgo replied.

"It is…" I sighed, though in a cheerful matter. Tears started to whelm up in my eyes and I'm just happy for him to be alive, the only thing that I should be worried about is Father's judgment. I just wish he would spare Natsu, and my friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Please expect a part 2, I'm sorry for the short disappointment! :'( Vote,Comment and Moree!_


	34. Chapter 33: The King's Decisions (2)

The Morning of Magnolia started off very busy. The councilors or the royal advisors and the Ten Wizard Saints were arguing on what the Prince of Dragons or the traitor's fate would be. Meanwhile, the King felt angered and disappointed with his one and only daughter, Lucy. He sighed as he glanced at the mid-morning's light.

"My King?" A man called out.

"Oh, Yes Jura?" The king came back from his trance and he was now wide-awake.

"I do not think that the boy deserves to be killed, he is still a young man after all." He commented, causing the King to enrage more.

"What did you say…Jura?" he coughed once more, trying to have Jura rephrase his sentence.

"Sire, I do think that the body does not deserve to be killed." He said once again, with that the King stood up from his throne and raised his tone.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT THIS MAN IS AN ALLY TO THE CREATURES?! HE KILLED OUR PEOPLE!" He shouted at Jura.

"And so did we to his…er…people." Jura said as he didn't raise his head.

"The old man is right." A man interrupted the King as he was about to shout again.

"Siegrain and Ultear…we do not tolerate council members to be late on a very extremely important occasion." Doranbolt glared at him.

"I know Doranbolt! That occasion was really entertaining though.." Siegrain smiled as he pulled a lame excuse.

"Come now…" Doranbolt asked the two figure to sit down at their place.

"Siegrain, come here." King Jude said as a vein popped in his forehead.

"Yes sire." He smirked silently as he stood beside Jura.

"Explain to me your reasons of taking your side with Jura." King Jude sat back down to his throne and he tried to put his patience back to normal. In all honesty, he trusted Ultear and Siegrain much more than Jura. He remembered talking to Siegrain to marry his daughter, though Siegrain refused.

_"Siegrain, why won't I talk to you for a second?" Kind Jude asked him._

_"What is it I could give you, sire?" He bowed down._

_"You must know that you will no longer bow down to me, Siegrain." He laughed, causing Siegrain to raise an eyebrow._

_"Oh yes, well you see that my daughter is approaching 18 and I was wondering if you want to marry my daughter. You know, I trust you much and I believe that you have what it takes to care for Lucy." He said._

_"Oh sire, I do think that I will skip on this." Siegrain frowned._

_"Oh why is that?" The king asked._

_"Because I'm in love with somebody else, a certain redhead, sire." He smirked, thinking of somebody else._

_"Is it Capt. Knightwalker?" He asked._

_"No sire, but this certain person does look like her." He said with a laugh._

"This boy seems to be the son of the Dragon King, Igneel and the boy, Natsu Dragneel, possesses great magic, but we mages possess greater powers. I say we let this boy go and have him cry in his dragon, Igneel. The Dragon King shall be infuriated and have his dragons come to our land. With that, we shall fire our strongest magic and weapons to them." Siegrain suggested, causing the other members to agree.

"But isn't that plan dangerous. Our ancestors did not encounter the dragons for a long time. Only in the era of Lucinda and Nacio Ignis were the ones who witnessed their power, their magic sure have grown." A council member said.

Siegrain and Ultear cringed as they've heard the great names that marked the world's fate.

"Did you not hear what I said? We are stronger, fiercer and powerful! We can control these dragons and slay them. Even if we ask those 'dragon slayers' to side with us ,since they have the capabilities of slaying dragons they will not side with us, because their dragons are their foster parents! Isn't that the reason why our Fathers rejected them in our society?!" His anger shown, and King Jude was impressed.

"Release the boy and banish them in our kingdom." He said.

"What? Are you crazy?! He's going to call for his father and kill us all!" Org replied.

"Are you disobeying the king's orders?!" Jude glared at the leader of the council members.

"You work for the government and I handle the government of ours. My empire is crashing because of my daughter's foolishness and your stupidity." He said, causing Org to shut his mouth.

"What do you suggest about my daughter's existence?" He faced Siegrain again.

"It is time to have Ultear answer that question of yours, my King." He smirked as he faced Ultear.

"We will release that girl and have her banished in your kingdom. We do not tolerate the weak and the hindrances therefore, we shall have her title erased." Ultear said, causing everyone to panic.

The King's heart almost dropped as he heard what Ultear said. Sure he could have a cold heart, but inside that icy cavern there lays a small fire left for his daughter, his decisions pondered in his silly mind.

"How'bout those bachelors?!" Jura asked.

"They are to be sent home because of Lucy's selfishness. Me and my men will be taking care of the alliances with the kingdoms around your nation. But for now…we must do something about the rebels." Siegrain said as his face was plastered with seriousness.

"Ultear found out that the leader of the rebels was my evil brother…Jellal." He said.

"He plans to crush the Creatures and Mages and he sides with the black mage, himself." He said.

"Did you say the Black Mage?! It is impossible! Zeref is only a myth! Lucinda and Nacio Ignis did not mention this on the pr-"

"Do you believe in Lucinda and this Nacio Ignis when they failed to bring peace to both nations?! They failed because the real propechy is to have the fiercest only in this world. And the fiercest is us."

"Where is the location of the rebels?" Org asked.

"He sides at the Tower of Heaven…" He said.

"Therefore?" A Ten Wizard Saint asked.

"We shall use Etherion to crush those rebels who killed thousands of men, women and children who have become slaves." Siegrain said.

"This is becoming absurd! Etherion is only used for the purpose to wipe away the e-"

"He is evil, Zeref resides on the man's soul and the rebels. Do you tolerate my brother to kill our nation?!" Siegrain asked.

"Enough, everyone! I will decide everything now!"

"What is your decisions, sire?" Siegrain asked. He listened eagerly.

"We will use Etherion to crush the Tower of Heaven to erase the Rebels, have the 'gang' be released and we shall use our ultimate form then…" Jude said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Well I guess that's the answer to all of our questions! Hahaha, I just thought of this like 5 minutes ago and I hope it all explained it. So the next arc of our series will be containing about alittle bit of Jerzaness :'3_


	35. Chapter 34: Awkward Silence

"Captain Erza Knightwalker!" A man wearing his rune knight 'costume' called for Knightwalker who was glancing at the sight of the sun rosing down.

"Yes Damien?" Knightwalker stared at the scroll that was given to her.

"Those orders are from the majesty, the Saints and the council." Her hands shook as she pulled each end of the stroll and she read it all.

_A Notice for Captain Knightwalker:_

_ As of the Decree of Fiore VIABDF, the prisoners: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Charles the Exceed, Happy the Exceed, Erza Scarlet and especially the traitor, Lucy Heartfilia to be released tomorrow morning. We expect that there orders of being banished in the kingdom would not be a burden. This order is from the Magic Council, the King himself and the 10 Wizard Saints. Send the prisoners to the port of Hargeon. Send the degree that Siegrain will be giving to you to Captain Rowen Ichizawa; the destination will be Aero, a land near the Creatures. This is new your assignment, Knightwalker. _

_From Sir Max Alors _(ohohoho Max from F.T. ;))

"The Royal Degree announcer made this thing? Pathetic it is." Knightwalker laughed as she began to polish her spear, Eisenmeteor.

* * *

** LUCY's P.O.V. **

** I woke up with a tingling sensation in my arms. **I slightly opened my eye to see Knightwalker freeing me, with that I hugged her.

"Thank you so much…" I mumbled as I rested my swollen arms in my lap.

"Lucy..." Knightwalker mumbled to me. She forcefully pushed my away from her.

"You are a prisoner and your title as 'princess' has fallen to the ashes." She said sternly, causing me to gulp.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"I am now above from you. Meaning you are to remain silent and my others to you will be acknowledged and obeyed in all times. Get that..peasant?" She said. _Peasant…_it was a word I couldn't even say out. Mama banned me from saying that.

A frown was shown in my face. "I understand that…does that mean I am going to be exiled in front of my father?" I asked as she pulled me up.

"You seem to be very lucky. You and your friends won't be exiled. I cannot stand hanging you or chopping your head off." She confessed.

"Is that so?" I smiled.

"But I would gladly hang Scarlet or that traitor's head." She said as a vein popped in her forehead.

"I see…well where are my…friends?" It was hard for me to say 'friends' because one name I could associate 'friends' was Natsu. Weird, aye? But who cares, it's not like she knows it.

"I've seen what you did on your drama days." She said as she took out another handcuff, I groaned.

"I know…" I muttered, the sound of the clicks of these magical handcuffs made my body hurt more, I noticed that there's was no magic left inside my body while this handcuff—I forgot what it's called, seemed to drain my physical abilities too.

"Where are you taking me?" I groaned.

"To your moving-jail." She muttered, as she threw me out of the palace, the guards that stood straight held my arms tightly and threw me inside the wooden carriage, it had hays and a bucket of water, I didn't care but I lumped my way to the bucket and drank the water, I sighed with relief and the next thing I knew my eyes were getting droopy.

_I'm too sleepy._

* * *

** NATSU's P.O.V. **

** I noticed that they were all shivering, some of the prisoners looked at my cell and they were whispering about me.**

"I heard from the guards that he and his troop won't be.."

WON'T BE WHAT? Won't be saved? Won't be given another chance? Won't be given a second life? Won't be given a time to use some 'heat'? Won-

Then the door smashed open, revealing a red-head.

"Knightwalker…." Erza hissed as she saw her look-alike.

"Guess what freaks?" He said as she slashed her hand to a ball that seems to be a magic lock, causing the cell to open.

"You all won't experience the sharpness of my blades as I cut your heads…" she said as she grabbed Wendy using her spear.

"If I'd be the king, I'd gladly cut Scarlet's head off first." Knightwalker sneered as Erza hissed at her words.

"You're all given a second life but you're all banished in this land and in this kingdom. I don't expect to hear your screams inside the carriage." She said as she linked all of us into a long chain, I realized how this chains swooped up all of our strength and magic, I was at the front, next was Wendy, then Erza, Juvia, Gray, and the now-walking exceeds: Happy and Charles. My legs and my arms were sore, any time I could actually drop myself now and be unconscious but I just had to use it.

"Out of magic already?" she asked us.

"No.." I lied.

"Then walk faster." She said as she tugged it.

We walked out of the jail and it seems that we walked into a shortcut, with a big push Knightwalker did, the morning light blinded me for seconds, she pushed us into the carriage that seemed to block all magic, there I saw Lucy.

"Luce!" I ran for it, I saw her unconscious. Her skin paler than usual, her lips quivering from hunger—I think and blood that was dripping down her wrists, I sat on the edge where she was and everyone glanced at me.

"I hope she's alright." Wendy said as she came closer. Cuffs that were still binding us all can't access our magic nor even use it. We looked pathetic, Wendy touched Luce's forehead.

"She's dizzy and imbalance, she needs to be healed. I feel so pathetic!" she said as tears whelmed up her eyes.

"Don't say that Wendy. I should be blamed for everything…" I groaned as I felt the carriage moved, I fought hard not to barf on Lucy nor be dizzy.

"3 weeks ago, I've made Troia pills and it seems that I only have the last two. These Troia pills can help Lucy you know… so what do you say Natsu, for you or for her?" she asked me, I was pale too but not as pale as Lucy, she was sick and almost-dying from the hunger and exhausted.

"For her." I said as I grabbed the Troia Pills, Her unconscious body was on my lap and I forcefully opened her mouth, I took some water from the bucket and poured only a glass into her mouth and I helped her drink it, I put the 2 Troia Pills in her mouth and there, she felt a little bit better.

I struggled with my demands and her needs.

But she was my demand, and even if she was still mad at me or even fuming inside.

I'm glad that I could hold her like this, to feel her pulse and hear her words.

"Natsu….I'm sorry.." she mumbled a lot of times now, but I didn't care.

All I care was for her safety and her acceptance to me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short Aye? **Next chapter we will meet some comrades ;) mehehehe.


	36. Chapter 35: The Wild West Comrades

_"Nacio-san! Wait up!" A blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes tried to catch-up at the running man._

_"Lucinda, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't use magic to play tag!" The man who's called 'Nacio' growled as Lucinda's spirit: Taurus helped her._

_"Hey, you have wings while I don't, that's also called cheating!" Lucinda pouted._

_"Well still, it's my win, Lucinda." Nacio teased causing Lucinda to pull his long pink hair._

_"You look like a girl, Nacio!" Lucinda glared._

_"At least I don't have jiggly chest!" Nacio smirked, causing Lucinda to cover up._

_"You—I hate you so much, Nacio! I don't know why you wished to be a mage when you're obviously a drago-"she was cut off when Nacio hugged her tightly._

_"You're too insance Lucia. I'm happy you didn't call me by my real name to think that I'm a Dragon Prince." He sighed as he inhaled the scent of her—a mixture of forest and strawberries._

_"Well that's what friends do.." Lucia held his hand, Nacio at first became stiff about Lucia's sudden movements toward him. Nacio wasn't an idiot about relationship._

_"You mean this is what best friend do…" Nacio shared his cape as he felt that Lucia's hands were cold. Lucia giggled slightly as they walked to the edge of the cliff._

_"You know…Nacio I don't even know if we are still best friends." Lucia admitted, causing Nacio to think about what she said._

_"You mean…you do hate me? As your rival?" He asked, Lucia shook his head as a sign of disapproval._

_"No…you know that I'm a sucker for romance..You know that I love you, right?" she said as she gazed at the sun that's about to rose down from it's mighty sky._

_"I-I am aware but…" Nacio sighed._

_"But?" she asked as she glanced at his onyx eyes. His long pink hair that is tied was flying backwards, he avoided her gaze, knowing that he might kiss her senselessly and claim her his._

_"You know that I'm a dragon and dragons don't marry-"_

_"Dragons don't marry princesses….Just like those fairy tales…Dragons are the evil characters on every Princess stories..." she sighed._

_Nacio was hurt in the inside. He was a dragon that had the mission to annihilate the Princess but he refused knowing that she wasn't worthy to hold the title 'to-be-massacred' _

_"I know that your purpose too was to kill me and my purpose was to kill you, Nacio-san..but we ignored right? We ignored our people's demands and trends..we even break rules of our own kingdom's decree. Remember that our power of friendship is strong right? That even our daughter's daughter or son's son or anyone would recognize us for being brave. Someday we can prove to them that we are not traitors. All I'm asking is…I hope we don't be rivals like what our fathers did to us.." a tear fell from her eye, what Nacio didn't like about girls was if they cry and he was the reason._

_"I love you, Lucinda Aurelia Heartfilia and I will never ever put you into dangers…okay?" he kissed his forehead before smashing his lips onto hers._

_"I love you too…" she smiled._

* * *

** ERZA's P.O.V. **

** After days being inside the carriage, we all felt the hunger and thirstiness. **Juvia became weaker and she was dehydrated, we learned also that her body was water she can actually dehydrate under the sun if she wasn't at her source—water. Juvia even offered Gray to drink her since she was water and we were all aware of how caring Juvia can be at Gray though Gray declined. Wendy was also weak since she wasn't able to eat regularly when we were in prison.

"Erza…how is it possible that you don't look weak unlike the other days?" Juvia asked as she put her palm on Gray's forehead to feel a little bit refreshed.

"I'm a tough nut after all, I can't just have a weakness of food. I've battered myself up with this kind of situations before, I didn't even eat for a month before." I chuckled as I felt my stomach grumble. I was lying about being a tough nut, okay I am a tough nut but I just can't reveal all of my weaknesses.

"How's Lucy, Natsu?" I changed the topic. I glanced outside of the bars to see a dessert. I hissed knowing that if we regained our magic we can still be dehydrated and die in the dessert.

"She's becoming fine now..Though I don't know why she's smiling at her sleep." He said as he brushed the sweat on her forehead.

"She's probably dreaming that she's still a princess." I tried to joke, but Natsu just covered his face with his bangs that were now flat.

"She isn't…one time I heard her saying Lucinda. Like c'mon she can mumble her name or my name or anyone's name!" Natsu snarled.

"You're jealous with the Lucinda?" Gray smirked slightly.

"Am not." He blushed slightly.

Then I heard it, the sound of gunshots and explosions, I listened carefully.

"Gun Magic: Tornado Shot!" A man who looked like a cowboy shot Knightwalker's knee.

"There's a man out there who picked up a fight on Knightwalker." I announced knowing that there might be small hope.

"No one's the best on accuracy but only us! We're the Cowboy Duo!" A guy with jet-black hair announced.

"Duo? You seem blind or is it because of your idiocy that you think you are two?" Knightwalker rudely said, accusing that the man was blind.

"Or you're the one who has that idiocy? Requip: Magic Sniper Rifle!" A woman with green hair unleashed a gun. She realized that she can also do re-equip but only guns.

"Target Lock-on." She smirked.

"Go, my Bisca!" The man cheered.

"Of course, Al. Homing Shot!" She shot a big blow at Knightwalker's direction causing dust to scatter all around us. I tried to look where they were but nothing was seen. Could this be a massacre? Then the carriage opened, revealing the two.

"Hello friends! We're here to rescue ya'll from that demon..your sister?" she asked me.

"No, my..counterpart or something." I said.

"Okay, well let's all hurry before those Silly Knight Patrol is going to come!" She said.

"Howbout Knightwalker?" Wendy asked.

"Oh that girl? I've implanted some amnesia on my bullet. She'd lose all of that memory." She smirked.

She's smart, I thought. We need comrades that are smart and tactical. She and the guy shot our cuffs and we ran for it. Somehow, we've retrieved some magic but only ¼ of it. We followed them and we saw another vehicle.

"Come on, it's our carriage! We won't hi-jack you or sell you to Bosco or something.." The man said.

"Alzack, stop saying rude things!" The green-haired female smacked his arm.

"Okay, Bisca." The man named Alzack said as his horse galloped fast, Bisca was inside the carriage helping us in aid, thank Earthland that she had a first-aid kit.

"Where are we heading?" Juvia asked as she cooled down Gray at the side.

"We're heading at San Antonio, Fiore. It's at the West Bound near Hargeon… there ain't a sea at this place, I pity you Water Mage." She winked at Juvia.

"H-How'd you-"

"You guys are on the Wanted List, don't you know?" she said.

"We've been watching you and 'Prince Natsu' and we, our town doesn't even give an approval about this. Don't worry about disguises, our Town is in favor of you and your team." She said.

"You mean-"

"We're not rebels, to say it clearly but we don't like the idea of you guys being wanted! Heck you guys were amazing!" She cheered.

"We actually got an individual mission from our sheriff( since he heard that you guys were passing by) to get you and aid you back to our town, lucky though that crazy woman was easy on the legs to hit." She said.

"She's not easy though.." I hissed.

"You've got a cat fight with her?" she asked.

"Yeah..something like that. She must be exhausted that she can't fight seriously." I said.

"Oh, we'll try to keep her out of her business sooner. Anyway, I'm Bisca Mulan Connell and that guy is my husband, Alzack Connell. We are the Wicked Cowboys of the West!" She said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you guys like it! Now you know who's the two comrades I'm introducing! Love you all and have a good night sleep w_


	37. Chapter 36: Mellows of the Heart

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone, it's starryflames! Thank God I've finished a lot of chapters now T^T you know guys I've actually plotted a lot of Natsu and Lucy Fan Fiction on Wattpad and you should guys check me out there! user/starryflames and yeah thanks for everyone's support till the end! This is chapter 36: Mellows of the Heart!**

**NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I simply own this story and some of the characters/places.**

** starryflames **

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**That moment when instead everyone's suppose to throw apples at you but instead they cheer on you…weird. **The green-haired female and the weird cowboy whatever were waving like they're superheroes. Not bad, but still it's suppose to be me and Luce waving, but I don't care now. She was panting and I guess it must be the heat. Having my magic back isn't something worth praising for. If I do something stupid or anything that would cause the villagers to hate us—according to Erza, we will be thrown into jail and Lucy's conditions would probably be worse.

"Ngh…Na-Natsu…" Lucy slightly opened her left eye. I was greeted with pale chocolate brown eyes.

"It's okay, we're all here." I wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"Nacio…Nacio…" she called once more.

"Who the hell is Nacio?" I asked.

"Na….cio…" With her last words, she fell asleep again. I sighed that she wasn't better now, she's still sick and I wonder what they've done to her? Strip her and have the cold air gush into her, the darkness of everything made her depressed?

"Is she the princess?" The green-haired touched her wrists, Lucy flinched a little bit, I nodded.

"Former Princess." I said, looking away knowing it was my fault.

"She's still the princess of our nation. Well when I was still young, she and the King visited this place for some construction and some boring speech. We didn't even what the King said to us but he was all like faking a Cowboy accent, we didn't bother to laugh." She laughed, I laughed slightly.

"But Princess Lucy actually dressed up as a cowgirl and it was perfect that she did the accent, her father wasn't impressed on the scene that she did. You call it dressed as fetish in your place, in ours we call it Yeehaw!" she cheered on, then carriage stopped.

You know this one thing you've all noticed: **I did not experience Motion Sickness. **Was Lucy's sickness the one I'm more concerned? Well I guess I have my solution now for that sickness.

"We're here. Don't worry I'm going to get some of our healers. We'll be getting Miss Marvell." She laughed.

"O-Okay! You're too kind, Mrs. Connell." Wendy blushed.

"Don't mention it, kid! Kids in our place are nice and kind. You should meet Romeo Conbolt, he's something for you." She wiggled her eyes.

"If that's what you think, then I'll do it." Wendy smiled brightly. Her toothy grin similar to mine and I could see myself in her. Probably the big warm smiles and I noticed—she's more confident now.

I guess our mission too was to revive everyone's happiness. Probably the happiness of those rune fruits or knights were to slay creatures such as dragons, goblins, and fairies but I think what their happiness is are to live a life with their children and families. I don't even know what could all of our friends and comrades would happen if one of us—Me and Lucy would die….would they be since the great war is over?

* * *

✠ **HAPPY's P.O.V. **✠

**I understand what I feel about my foster-father and my best friend. **I sat down at the infirmary and I could feel blood spilling out of my back, luckily Wendy was treated first and I don't know why she insisted to help everybody with healing. Thank Earthland that she had healing magic.

"Happy are you okay?" She asked me, I nodded slowly as I adjusted my bag.

"Do they have some fish?" I gave her a smile, she giggled in return.

"Of course, I'll ask Bisca-san if there is." She made her way to the door, as she opened it, there revealed a man who had a silly attire. He looked more of a fashionista than a cowboy.

"How are ya'll kids?" He asked.

"We're fine..old man." Gray laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" He huffed, I could see the tints of red on his face, I giggled slightly as I felt some blood squirting out.

"You must be all tortured by the King…I wonder what it would feel to be tortured and humiliated in front of a lot of people.." He said as he gave me a fish.

My eyes sparkled—this was one thing that became my favorite too!

"Fiiish!" I said, I grabbed and started munching on it.

"I see that you're one tough cat." He said.

"Cat or Exceed." I said in a happy tone.

"Exceed? What's an exceed?" He asked.

"You haven't seen an exceed before? Well let's say half cat + half bird! I got wings too you know!" I showed my wings, it fluttered and magic dust fluttered around me, but then my back started to bleed more.

"Take it slower, blue cat..." he said as he called another person to help.

"Laki, come here for a second! We got a bleeding cat here! Get some equipment and let's patch his wounds up." His voice boomed around the infirmary and a lavender violet hair, she has eyeglasses.

"Hello, all I see that you have awoken from your defenseless hours of slumber and torture." She said as she grabbed some herbs on the box.

"I've helped Miss Laki-san collect some herbs. I never knew that they stored a lot of herbs here in San Antonio.." Wendy went inside the room, she held 2 bottles of green potions.

"What's that you're holding Wendy?" I asked as I grabbed my small blanket.

"Grandine-san actually taught me how to use some herbs and potions in case I run out of powers and here I put this into good use." She giggled.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well I'll rub it on your back, thought it might sting alittle bit." She took some cream inside the flask and she rubbed it on my back, at first it hurt but in the next minutes, I felt like I'm on Fish Heaven.

"Charles, you're awake! You should try this fish herb…it's nice.." I relaxed.

"There's no such thing as fish herb, Happy.." Wendy sighed.

"Well I guess you guys would do fine. Miss Wendy's very helpful with our other patients and it seems she's full of magic today." Wakaba commented.

"I'm just happy that we've escaped and feel happy now!" she laughed.

"Why won't you play with Macao's son, Probably he's at your age..what was your age again?" Wakaba snarled about 'Macao's son'.

"12 Years Old…" she shyly said.

"Oh, he's 13! You should try playing with him!" He patted Wendy's shoulder.

"He might even have a crush on you since I think you both look cute!" Wakaba whispered loudly, causing Wendy to blush.

"I have a question…should you call the 'sheriff' a 'sheriff'?" I asked, thinking of what Natsu said to me before.

"Yeah, well the sheriff here is Macao, the Mayor's me. Funny that the sheriff's got a bigger role than me here." He rudely laughed.

"I…see." I didn't get what he said but okay.

**(A/N: AHAHAHA RoWen? :3)**

* * *

**WENDY's P.O.V. **

**Who is the sheriff's son? I cringed as I walked around the town. All of the townsfolk were giving me stares. **I smiled at them and they waved back. I giggled as they were incredibly nice.

"Oh no…I shouldn't have left. I'm now lost at San Antonio.." I cried as I didn't know what way I am.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?" A boy patted my soldier as I was sitting down the ground.

"I-I'm lost…" I cried louder.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll get you into my Father's office. Surely he'll find your parents." He grabbed my wrists and he held my hand, I blushed. He was a handsome boy and to expect that a guy like him would protect me.

"Don't worry..I'll hold your hand so that you won't get lost! Romeo's got you." He gave me a big grin.

"T-Thank You." I smiled gently, I swear I saw him flinch a little bit with my smile.

"I'm sorry If I smiled at you.." I apologized, at first he was silent but he laughed at me.

"Why would you apologize to me? I should be the apologizing to you! Anyway, can I know your name? My Father's going to ask you that." He said as we took a sharp turn.

"I'm Wendy." I said.

"Wendy? What a beautiful name!" He said, we walked around the town to see the people staring at us.

"Aw, ain't they cute?" They whispered, causing me to blush harder.

"Don't worry, everyone's talking like that! It's been a long time since I've become this joyful." He said as he stopped as a magic vehicle crossed.

"This joyful? You mean you were sad…" I asked him.

"Yeah…well I've heard about Prince Natsu and his comrades coming here! Boy I'm excited to meet them all and from what I've heard there's a girl there! I wonder if I could test out my powers with her. I heard she's amazing too!" He said with full admiration with them.

"Have you seen them?" He asked me, I didn't want to lie so I nodded.

"You did?! That must be amazing! You must be an immigrant from Magnolia, right? Your clothes are a bit flashy." He scratched his back.

"I-I'm actually travelling with my friends, but I'm not an im-"

"Wait, we're here!" He showed me a big courthouse.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I said as a big fountain was at the middle.

"Here you go, this is a coin and remember, make a wish!" He flipped a coin and threw it at the fountain, he closed his eyes and he was in a praying position. I giggled slightly and I copied his actions.

_I wish that the great war between the Creatures and Mages would be over…_ I wished, and then I opened my eyes.

"I wished to have the Great War over." I embarrassingly said.

"I wished for that too! You know, 8 years ago….my family was complete, but when the King asked to have the young children to be taken away from their family because of the Great War. The King believed that young children possess great magic now so he took away the children, but my mother refused, she was…even abused and in the end..killed." He remorsefully said.

"I'm sorry for you…Romeo." I hugged him and I pulled back.

"Thank you Wendy…. For being supportive when we just met." He sadly smiled.

"You're welcome, Romeo. Isn't that what Friends do?" She laughed.

"Ye-"

"Romeo, I didn't know that you were already in love with our Infirmed Friends!" A man laughed in the background.

"Infirmed F- Does that mean she's part of Prince Natsu's gang?!" He asked, the man nodded.

"Oh my Earthland, Wendy this can't be! I'm so sorry for taking your time too long!" He apologized to me.

"No it's okay, I really enjoyed that you gave me a slight detour around town and I'm sorry for not telling you straight." I bowed down and apologized, I could hear his father's cheers and 'Good Luck son, keep her!' which I hid my blush.

"Well, I'm Romeo Conbolt, The son of San Antonio's Sheriff." He brought out his hand.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, a...Sky Mage?" I shook his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Oh yeah, ain't that fabulous? RoWen for everybody and I think I might extend this San Antonio for you guys! I'll try to make some GruVia scenes next time! For now, Vote and Comment! Love you all!_


	38. Chapter 37: Drips and Drops of Ice

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! I deleted the first one because It turns out that every convo was collated into big paragraph! Damn i got pissed about that :( Anyway, here's the one -.-**

* * *

**JUVIA's P.O.V.**

**Drip, drip, drop. **Those words were something Juvia is very familiar of. Juvia doesn't know why I am feeling so sad, but I understand what it feels to be alone. Juvia's very sad because Gray-sama is hurt and Juvia doesn't know how things will work out when I am very obsessed with my Gray-sama. Right now, Gray-sama is sleeping in his hospital bed and Juvia's only across him.

"Gray-sama…Juvia hopes that you would be alright. You haven't eaten any food since we've been inside that hellhole. I rather give you my life." I said as I tried to sit down my hospital bed, but failed.

"Oh, you're the next one awake! The two cats are outside and Miss Wendy's also out there playing. Would you want some food?" A violet-haired girl asked. She was perky and caring.

"Juvia wants to see Gray-sama awake. How is his conditions?" I asked, as I drank the tea that she made for me, surprisingly, it's very delicious.

"Oh you mean the raven-haired guy? He's doing fine. I could see that you care for him so much." She wiggled her eyebrows, causing me to blush a little bit. I tapped my fingers and I looked away, ashamed to talk about 'love' when we're not even a couple.

"Of course, Juvia's very happy when Gray-sama's happy! I love him though he doesn't love me…" I sighed.

"Oh, tough love? It's alright! I don't even have a boyfriend, Ha-ha!" she laughed.

"You don't have a boyfriend? But it seems you are very pretty and anyone would fall for Miss's charms." I held her hand, trying to give her a boost that she's pretty.

"Well you see, every boy in our town are perverts. I've grown an extreme hate to perverts, even our Sheriff's one big pervert." She whispered, causing me to laugh.

"Gray-sama isn't a pervert! He just likes to strip a lot…" I grimaced, realizing that he's half naked, Laki covered her eyes.

"Oh, it's alright, he is an ice mage and I believe that even in this condition, it does feel hot." I said.

"So you guys are mages? That's wonderful! I'm a mage too, I possess wood magic and believe me, I've made the structures of every building you see here." She bragged, but Juvia doesn't hate the structures, but it's oddly beautiful.

"Where is Miss Bisca and Alzack?" I asked as I scanned the room.

"Oh they're at their home. They have a kid named Asuka, isn't that cute? Before they had the same problem just like you—well not exactly like yours. They've been madly in love with each other except they can't tell their feelings, but there was this event I've made for Matchmaking and it ends up as them a couple." She giggled.

"Oh yeah your name is Juvia…?" She asked me.

"Juvia Lockser….a water mage. But I'm very confused…why is it that it isn't raining outside?" I asked, thinking.

"You mean you can make it rain? This place needs a little rain ya'know? Haha if you know what I mean." She laughed, causing me to frown.

"Oh, if you want…..I could gladly hear out your story." She said.

"I'm Laki Olietta, that's my name." she gripped my shoulder.

* * *

** GRAY's P.O.V. **

**I groaned slightly as I heard two females talking. **I slightly opened my right eye to see Juvia and a violet-haired girl talking.

_Juvia, what are you talking about? _I thought as I eavesdropped to their conversation, then the violet-haired girl looked at me, she smirked, she knew that I was awake!

"So…tell me about that Gray-sama of yours?" she asked.

_Oh shit, what the hell is she planning? _I grumbled as I groaned slightly when I felt pain emerging on my back.

"Well I met Gray-sama in Doka Island when I was there for a vacation. He was actually the most handsome guy I met there. He looked so icy and cool and that made me attracted to him. If you were in Juvia's situation or in every girl's situation, we want to help every man in the world for the sake of their happiness. I felt that Gray-sama was lonely as I was…" she mumbled, her voice became coarse.

"Lonely you say? Like how?" I heard the violet-haired girl sipping her tea.

"You see…I bring rain everywhere…it is surprising that it didn't rain here…everyone says I'm cursed and I bring sadness to everybody because of the rain.." she said.

_Her miserable pasts touched my icy cold heart…_I thought. So she had a miserable life when she was still young? "Juvia travelled with them so I could bring happiness to everybody and when I met them all personally. They didn't care if I bring rain nor sadness to them, I'm so glad that they accepted Juvia as a member of their team.." she said with delight.

_So she wanted to travel with us so she can feel happiness? That's….sweet of her. _I thought, I pretended to be asleep and I rolled at my back, I felt them staring at me, but it was only short glances to make sure that I was asleep.

"Though it is sad that Juvia's still sad…" she said as I hear bread crumbs being munched.

"Why are you sad, Juvia? You said that you feel happy? Is it because that you've done slight things only?" she asked to Juvia. I was waiting for a reply, but she didn't answer. Was she thinking?

"I'm very happy that they all accepted me but I don't think that Gray-sama accepted me as a friend. He must thought of me as a burden who just joined their expeditions, you know? It's quite frustrating…" she said as I hear her hiccup.

"Oh, don't cry Juvia!" she hugged her.

"Thank you Miss Laki for all of the concerns you gave me!" she cried louder.

"Don't worry, Juvia-chan…we will find a way for you and Gray to work out, got it?" she said, with determination.

"A-Alright…" she stuttered.

For the whole time I couldn't sleep, I wondered what Juvia feels right now? Was she lonely still now that she wasn't accepted? She's an idiot! Of course I accept her! I understand what she feels but she does have to tone down the 'being obsess' It was probably 6:30 PM because of the scarlet skies and the tone of the noisy children quieted down. It seems less noisy too inside the hospital and everyone's still unconscious. I wonder what the flame head's doing? I smirked. I stood up from my hospital bed and I stretched for some while, my stomach's hungry and I'm in need of food, I glanced at Juvia's hospital bed to see her asleep.

She look so serene and…beautiful, I took a step closer to see what's on her face, her eyes are sparkling, I felt my heartbeat go faster.

_Oh shit, don't tell me I'm in love with her! _I thought as I rubbed myself off. I can't possibly fall in love with a teammate! That would only cause danger and nuisances, but then I saw what's sparkling, it was a Tear. She cried herself to sleep, I see.

"Juvia's tears are the cause of rains.." she mumbled, I cringed a little bit as I thought that I woke her up, her irregular breathing seems that she's really tired. After all she did take care of me and she insisted that I drink her which was odd, I felt how hot her breath was and then I touched her forehead. She was burning.

"She has a fever.." I mumbled. The only way to lessen her fever was to cool her down, then I felt something touching my shirt.

"Gray-sama…why are you awake?" Her eyelids were half-open and she was weak.

"Juvia…stay down you're sick, ya'know." I said as I cooled her down with my magic.

"Don't worry..I will ask Laki-chan to help me and I can take care of yourself.." she does seem unconscious and stubborn as always despite that she's mumbling random topics, she was about to stand up but the only way to silence her was to kiss her—she moaned slightly but I had the coolness of my body transport the coldness to her mouth. Quite strange but it will help her, then the next thing I know was that she's asleep.

"Sleep Juvia…we got a long way to go to defeat everyone and save everyone's futures.." I said as I sat at the chair beside her, I stroked her bangs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _And to think that Juvia and Gray would be the first couple to have the first kiss on this story! SQUEAAAL *U* anyway guys, Juvia was kind of woozly and stuff so she doesn't remember what happened. And it's really sweet of Gray to use the mouth-to-mouth-give-her-some-coolness xD Lol, yeah… :') Vote, Comment and Share! ;o_


	39. Chapter 38: The Dragon King's Downfall 1

**Author's Note: This MIght Probably be a short filler but for those who are good observers, you might think this is very interesting xD I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

** IGNEEL's P.O.V. **

** Where is that snotty brat of mine? I growled slightly as I watched his movements from above. **Time's running out and if he didn't kidnap the girl…Dragons, I feel to naïve to send him to get the Princess.

"Time's running out, Igneel…you look displeasing but it wouldn't be a good sight to kill you here. I want your boy to see it.." he smirked.

"Stop mocking me Acnologia. You know that my boy will defeat you.." I growled as I glared at him intently.

"Don't forget that you failed a couple of times now and you even lost the love of your life!" He mocked me and it made my anger boil.

"Shut your mouth, peasant. Don't talk as if you're higher than the Dragon King.." I hissed.

"You are talking like a peasant, Igneel. Didn't I tell you I will reign sooner and you shall fall to the ground? The humans and the Dragons that side with you are weak and nothing compared to me! You really are dumb like your son…you thought that I would stay silent for months and do nothing but mock you! Hmmm..part of that was correct but I was collecting allies…you know? More Dragons from the South side me and we plan to overthrow you.. You've been living for thousands of years now and you still cannot forget about the g-" then I cut him off by charging, I pounced him and I growled, I breathed Fire and he cringed back as he felt how hot it is.

"Do not mention that name in front of me. Insult me, in every way that you want but you cannot insult my kingdom and that girl that helped shape the future." I snarled and I clawed his stomach.

"You have completely failed your kingdom Igneel…Sooner you and the mages will fall. You do not know what I possess and we haven't encountered much in battles. Even if you won 300 Years Ago, it was because of the help of the Light. But the Light is not here anymore.." He stood up and the claw marks were gone instantly.

"Even if I didn't kill you now or for another generation, you have gave way to your downfall, Dragon King. I shall be the next one to rule..And Yeah, stop pretending that you'll kill those humans, you are pathetic in lying." He floated away and I was there growling at his words, I let out a loud roar that indicates my anger.

"My son…hurry up. Get the girl now.." I said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This chapter's really short and I hope that I gave you some clues and excitement! I'm sorry if It's kind of delayed! I'm going out sooner to have the fitting, love you guys! And I need to take a bath right now xD _


	40. Chapter 39: Whispers of Threats

**Author's Note: **_Guys, I hope it wasn' that bad but I think this is also a filler but who cares xD Hahaha, anyway gogogo! Fairy Tail is not mine but Hiro Mashima's._

* * *

"Sire" A bandaged red-head bowed down to the King.

"What is it, Knightwalker?" The King had a stern face, it was already weeks after he banished his one and only child, Lucy. When he is inside his quarters, he cries silently and mourns and pray to his wife for assistance, he sleeps himself with anger and burden. He is lonely, now that his precious jewel is long gone from his side. As a Father, he knew about his mistakes, but as a King, it must be done.

"Your daughter….she has been captured." Her voice was filled with embarrassment and humiliation. She knew what the consequences are: To be publicly executed.  
"By WHO?!" The sudden new that Knightwalker told him made his blood boil because of her failure and the creeps that stole his daughter.

"It was two cowboys from San Antonio Town, sir. Would you like me to take her back and her comrades?" she asked, trying to sound cool and face punishment in a different harsh level.

"Ye-" King Jude would agree but two figures interrupted his decisions.

"No my king, we shall let them suffer from there on. We treat traitors and banished people as pests and bugs that must not let our plans mixed with them. You agreed that she must let go and you must let her go, do you get it, my king?" Siegrain interrupted, smirked as he looked at Knightwalker's way.

"What shall I do Knightwalker then?" King Jude asked, trusting his "royal advisors" for this matter, only what Erza Knightwalker did was glare at them, Ultear laughed at her sudden emotions.

"We shall give her a chance, she is after all a Huntress and your 1st Captain to the 1st Division of the Magnolia Army." Ultear said, Knightwalker was surprised on what she said.

"1st Captain on the 1st Division?" Erza asked, she handled a private division where she does missions that the King or the Kingdom doesn't want the people to know, but now she had a bigger name in the kingdom.

"Yes, the 1st Captain on the First Division. You shall be assigned with new missions and I shall take one from my men to handle your sector." King Jude agreed all-along.

Erza bowed once more and headed her way to Siegrain's way, she intently glared at the man who almost put her life in to humiliation and much disgrace.

"You…just because you are from the Saints and a Temporary Royal Advisor does not mean you can humiliate me!" she said.

"Hush, Knightwalker. Accept that humiliation of mine as a token. Plus accept that I did it too for your counterpart." He curled up Erza's hair and put it behind her ear, causing her to flinch at the sudden saint's movements, then he left, it was utterly teasing.

"So that was for Scarlet? Pathetic men!" she squealed furiously not because of him getting closer to her, but the fact that she did it for Erza Scarlet and for humiliation.

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Waking up at the infirmary with bandages and you feel that your skin is scorching. **I groaned slightly as I stood up, from the looks of outside. It's serene and peaceful. There weren't any children running around and playing, no creatures that stare at your soul—probably some but they are dead and lurking in "town" to have them help their wishes—to free their burdens. Waking up at midnight's worse and having a grumbling stomach's really something, and that something is bothering me…how was Lucy? I stood up from the hospital bed, I felt that I can't stand that much being confined probably for weeks or days and I haven't got any daily exercises. I saw Lucy—not as flushed as before, and her temperatures back to normal now. Was she awake or no? I brushed the hair that was draping on her face and I brushed it off.

"Luce...don't you know how pretty you are?" I mumbled as she smiled in her sleep, I traced the side of her arms and then to her wrists, wanting to entangle my hard hands to her soft ones. At first, she flinched but she gripped it hard, not that hard that she'll strangle you but the one that Erza will do(Don't tell her! Graah!)

_What if you kiss her? _My somewhat conscience told me. **WHAT?! **Why would I kiss her?

_"Luce, Luce can I ask something to you?" Natsu said._

_"What is it?" She cheerfully said._

_"What if I kiss you while you're sleeping or unconscious, would you be happy?" He smiled, not meaning about what he said but he took it as something as a prank and he thinks that teasing Lucy was a great hobby._

_"W-WHAT?! Natsu you dolt, why the hell would you want to kiss me?! Plus, kissing someone when they're not awake is like getting their virginity!" she hugged herself, about to protect herself from that idiot._

_"Virginity? What the hell is virginity? Does Gray have virginity? Because if so, I'm taking it away!" He flamed his fists._

_"WHAT?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE SOMEONE'S VIRGINITY?! Taking 'em means that you love them with all your heart and your prepared to give your life for them! It's basically making love!" Lucy blushed and almost-laughed at what she said, Natsu blushed furiously because of what he said._

_"I'm telling Gray on what you said!" Lucy stood up from the ground and started calling out for Gray._

_"Wait, no! Lucy, come back here!" he shouted._

I cringed at the fact that I actually said those words, but it didn't matter.

**I don't want to kiss Luce! **I mumbled inside my mind.

_Yeah right, you've been staring at her lips since that Doka Island Shopping Incident! His conscience whispered._

**Shut up..**I growled. I found myself drooling at Lucy's pink lips and her beautiful face. Man, she's really beautiful. I started inching forward.

_See you want to kiss her! Now, kiss her! Kiss her! _His conscience chanted, he growled silently as he defeated at his self's wish

Meters…

Inches…

Millimeters and then she woke up, she slowly opened her eyes to see me about to kiss her! With my agility, I sat down quickly.

"Natsu…what are you thinking?" Lucy yawned, as she stretched her arms.

"Oh, good morning Luce.." I made an excuse. SHIT! She's going to kill me!

"You're awake? By the time of…midnight?" she said, as she drank some water beside her.

"Yeah, you know Dragon Slayers…they are sometimes nocturnal." I joked, though it's not true. We are not nocturnal.

"Oh, is that so? I think you'd be a very guard at my king-" her voice trailed off as she realized what happened, she looked down.

"Luce, don't cry! It was your crappy father's fault!" I comforted knowing that she'll cry sooner.

"Want to walk around the town by midnight? I'm pretty sure you'd guard me along the way.." she giggled, not noticing about the fake-excuse I did.

"Yeah I will, didn't I promise that I'll protect you." I grinned at her.

Was it weird that we're walking around town with only a few houses lit up and people walking, some greeted us and some laughed at how we're attired: In Pajamas. Lucy insisted and she did not like what she wanted to wear it was some cowgirl suit, while I had one similar to her. I wanted to wear it, but I rather have her pick.

"Natsu?" she called for me as she held my hand.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Would you forgive me…about Sting?" she said. Her voice became coarse.

"Of course I would. Dragons are very possessive and over-protective about their ma-" but then Lucy pouted and semi-glared at me.

"Can we say sorry at the same time and…be friends?" I suggested.

"Deal." She smiled.

"1" I counted.

"2" she said.

"3" we said in unison.

"I'm sorry!" we said in unison.

**_"You think you escaped my wrath, Dragneel? Remember you were saved by the light but remember this..you are still my servant and you are my host. Beware of what I'll do. The light might have saved you for now, but you are under my contract? Remember?!"_**He laughed wickedly and I am aware of who it was…Zeref.

"Zeref…did you hear it?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes.." she said.

"I'm scared...Natsu. What if he takes you again..from us?" She said. I frowned that she might be true. That I might turn bad or have another possibility to do 'suicide'.

"Don't. Remember we're friends? And the bonds of comrades and friends is way stronger than his shit!" I cheered her up.

"You're right, Natsu. You're right." she rested her head on my shoulders and I gripped her hand.

* * *

Inside the infirmary, the redhead woke up from the horrible dreams and whispers that she has received.

"Erza…save me…" A familiar man's voice kept on howling inside Erza's mind.

"Jellal…we must save him!" Tears fell from her sky and she re-equipped into her normal armour.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_JERZA?! WHO'S SHOUTING FOR JERZA?! WELL WE WILL SEE MORE JERZA J Guys this story's mostly about to end sooner after 10-15 chapters? xD I don't know, but please we will meet more people, 'till next time,_

_Savie-chan _


	41. Chapter 40: A New Mission

Hello Guys, it's **starryflames! **Oh who noticed that I did an all-nighter for updating Fairy Tales? Hahaha, I think only a few and anyway, I love you guys! 23,000+ reads for my book :O It's astounding and thank you guys, I appreciate it~ c: This chapter is: **A New Mission! **Oh yeah we got several shout-outs from our friends you know? C:

**ZJChrisieneEbuna: **JERZA! JERZA! JERZA! also this is for Natsu and his awesome conscience. KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! I know you want to so Kiss! This is a message for Zeref:I will find you and tell everyone where you are so they can defeat you! Trolololololololol.

**FlameFairy02: **"Virginity? What is virginity? Does Gray have virginity? Because If so, I'm taking it away!" He flamed his fists. What do you mean taking away Gray's virginity?! Ya'know? You make me laugh out loud! XD Gosh, Natsu…Is this a YAOI Alert? :O O.o

Thanks guys for the wonderful words and yeah I kind of laughed on what I actually wrote w I didn't know that I had some pervy senses too.(Stfu Cara, you don't tell our secrets. For example, what's happening on your room; LOL) I am dedicating this chapter to: **YuukiCross05! **Hey, excuse me, I told you I'm going to make some Jerza part for you^^ BE DAMN PROUD :O LOL, just joking!

Plus, thanks to my Fans and Friends! I really appreciate it xD Anyway guys for those who don't know why there's some dedicating and some people on top you don't know, they are my amazing fans too on Wattpad. And it even reached 23,000+ reads and Probably a lot! c':

**NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I simply own this story and some of the characters/places.**

** starryflames (LISTENING TO THE SONG WHILE MAKING THIS LOL)**

* * *

"Master Jellal.." Ultear purred as she opened the door of Jellal's room. Ultear travelled silently as she arrived back at the Tower of Heaven. She wore her long revealing short dress, she bowed down to Jellal's will as she smirked all the time.

"I see you've come back from the horrible castle." He smirked, as Ultear placed Chess Pieces on his magic board. She knew that it was time for their plans to work.

"Oh, you're such a silly man, Jellal. Erza's going back to the Tower again. Isn't it going to be fun? We got more people to play with. What game?" she asked as she sat down beside him, purring more, but Jellal resisted.

"Sorry, Ultear..but it seems that I'm taken." He jerked her touches away, Ultear knew who it was on mind, even for years of them not meeting, he has been head-over-heels with the special girl he always remembered since that day, where he found his 'freedom'.

"Oh? Is it the Knightwalker girl or the Scarlet..one?" she teased, as she felt immense power rising on Jellal.

"I do not want to listen to any of your excuses just to have your own game played.." he hissed.

She sighed in defeat. She can't pry on his thoughts about it. After all, they all have different objectives but the same product or answer. It was Magic and Infinite Power.

"Fine then, the Heroines are moving closer to this place. Shall I send in your..friends?" She asked, making sure that it was the right word to describe the people that he has brainwashed just to play dirty.

"Yes, send them. Make sure Sho would be the one taking Erza." He smirked.

* * *

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

**How could this be? Jellal in all voices would just appear in my dreams?! **I tried to shrug the topic off, but no can do. It was still bothering my mind. How could I be so vulnerable? Water flowed freely at the sink at where I was: In the Bathroom. I cried the tears that are supposed to be washed out with only one eye, I did not think that it would be very possible to stop crying now.

"Erza-san?" A voice, so familiar knocked the door. I was startled because of it. It was Juvia.

"Juvia..?" I asked, as I wiped the tears away and splashed my face with some water and wiped my dripping face with a towel that was set on the counter.

"May I come in, Erza? I know something's wrong.." Juvia's voice was coarse. She was out for days or weeks and she might be better now. Then I decided, I opened the door and I didn't hesitate to stare at her and explain.

"I-I-I…Juvia thinks something is wrong with you!" Juvia hugged me tightly.

"Jellal…he's back. He's asking us to help him!" I screamed softly not bothering Wendy and the others. I cried softly as hiccups were emerging from my throat but I stopped it.

"Juvia Is aware of your relationship with this Jellal. Gray-sama told Juvia that you're distressed by the man's words to you. Does he whisper still to you?" she asked, worry filled her eyes. I understand that she wanted to help.

"I'm sorry..but I can't reveal those secrets to you.." I sighed. It's not like I can't trust them with my personal feelings and dark secrets, but the fact that they'll get involved sooner with my problems taking Jellal on and fighting him..it would be hard. But we have the same goal—my team, which is to Defeat Zeref and his comrades. And I'm sure Jellal's one of them. The Dragons and the Mages are not the real enemies of the world, but the vessel to Zeref's salvation in ruling the world once more.

"If you cannot tell Juvia your feelings and your secrets, it is fine by me. But please do understand that I am willing to help you out. But this is an advice I could give you. Follow your heart with all your might. Even though we might think that in the end, we might act irrationally but we learned experiences. Remember Juvia and the rest is always here.." she sighed.

"Alright… I understand." I said. I felt a pang of pain struck me as she thought that I didn't trust her much. But I'll surely remember that advice.

_Follow your heart will all my might? _I thought, I smiled gently as I re-equipped a sword out, I took some polisher and polished it even in midnight.

"Guess that we got a new mission to handle." I smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hello everyone! I'm so so soooo sorry for having this chapter as a filler, but do not fret because I shall publish the next chapter tonight (I'm not sure but it depends everyone^^ ) I do think this is a filler but I hope that it gave some information to you guys. It's so senseless and I'm really lazy to make the chapter xD I'm actually updating my best before the start of school. Also, Happy Summer to the West? XD Please, Vote, Comment and Share it with others! It would really make me smile (:_

_Love,_

_Savie-chan _


	42. Chapter 41: Erza's Evil!

Hello Guys, it's **starryflames! **It's 5:56 PM and I promised that I'll start on 5:48 xD Well here it goes! I'm reaallllyy sorrrrryyy for not updating like days now. But Hell Yeah, Do you guys want to see a Natsu Dragneel Pixelated Version? Haha, I will post the result in the next chapter! But for now stay tune with updates, photos and videos! Oh yeah, this chapter is: **Erza's Evil! **Okay, first Erza's evil. I won't make her evil in any kind of thing but you guys must guess why this chapter's described this way, alright?! C: I am dedicating this chapter to: **MoonFlower79! **Excuse me, I also dedicate it to awesome readers! Vote, Comment and Share it for an awsuum dedication ^_^

**Forbidden Love of Rivals Winner: SamanthaDelaPaz CONGRATS **

**Forbidden Love of Rivals Question: Who comforted Erza as she wept inside the bath room?**

**A. Jellal **

**B. Wendy**

**C. Juvia**

**D. Lucy**

**NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I simply own this story and some of the characters/places.**

** starryflames **

* * *

"Are they all set?" Ultear asked as she checked all of the equipment.

"Yes, Ultear-san.." They cringed.

"Good. We will have some people go to our beloved island, at this plan we will resurrect Zeref and we shall have eternal magic!" Ultear stood from the end of the ship. People around her were both scared and pumped up. They knew that the effort and the sacrifices were enough for them to have what they want which was According to Jellal and they call the ones that worship Zeref and part of the league of the ones who helped Jellal are "La gloria del Cielo" which meant **_The Glory of Heaven. _**

"Yeah!" They chanted.

"Show no mercy to our chess pieces for the battle shall start!" she laughed vigorously as she summoned thousands of orbs that showed the reflections of their game pieces.

"Oh Gray….it would be a worthy time to have you as my opponent.." she purred as she went insane.

"We will have another family reunion!" Thunder boomed.

"Mistress Ultear?" A woman called out for her.

"Yes Millianna?" Ultear kept a straight face.

"Will we see Erza again?" Fury erupted on the cat woman's face as pure hatred was shown.

"Of course Millianna..Once Erza comes back, we will all have fun together! Just like years ago.." she lied to the girl who was oblivious with her secret plans along with Jellal and Meredy.

"I will tell Sho and the others!" she jumped in excitement just to see their old friend come back in this old tower.

"I will have a fun time torturing her…for hurting Master Jellal!" She said it in a disturbing way, like from a killer's mind.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**What is this disturbance? **I held Lucy's hand and I felt her shivering because of fear and anxiety. She was afraid to lose me and so was I.

"Relax Luce…It's not like he'll take me again.." I chuckled, she stared at me and she pouted and I couldn't help notice how cute she is. I tried the method of "comfort-the-girl-to-lessen-the-worry" and I'm sure it helped…right?

"Stop comforting me so that I would worry less about what Zeref told you.." she hissed. Man this woman's really something!

"What the fuck?! How'd you know!" I said, trying to make her 'superior' than me.

"Stop playing dumb Natsu." She pulled out her tongue and I smirked as I was about to lower my head and kiss her, then she rubbed me away.

"Hey!" I followed her as she ran back to the infirmary.

I noticed that she might look a little bit bloated but she could actually run fast, I noticed that it was already morning and the walk around the town was nice. Though Lucy's hair wasn't fixed like the usual ones, she must've wanted to be officially feel free from her stupid father's grasps, I understand her case but not entirely it. If I wasn't poisoned by whoever who wanted me out of the games I would've burned their shit out, once I opened the room where we all stayed for days. My face fell, they all had shocked faces so was Lucy. Was something wrong?

"E-Everyone…." Lucy started.

"What's happening? Happy explain?" I asked, but only what Happy did was sweat.

_What was happening?! _I thought.

"Okay, stop making me dumb and care to tell me what happened guys?!" I shouted; everyone cringed.

"Are you an idiot or no?! Look at Erza!" Gray jerked his thumb at Erza. She was crying and marks were seen on her wrists.

"Who the fuck did that to her?!" Anger rushed in my face and everyone flinched when I banged my fist to the table, Erza glanced at me and I saw that her eyes were puffy.

"N-Natsu you don't need to wake everyone u-"Erza cut me off.

"I don't care, who did that to you?! I'm going to burn them into crisps." My voice became lower than usual; Gray interrupted me as he placed a hand on my shoulder telling: _Bro, chill out. _

I sighed.

"Was it wrong for Juvia to tell it to everyone? Sorry, minna!" she bowed down with a flushed face.

"No It's alright. We are all nakama, Juvia." Erza sighed, wiping her tears off from her eyes and she re-equipped to her usual armour.

"Though I have to ask Natsu…what did Zeref tell you?" she said, trying to change the subject. Oh come on, Females! Always blabbering about things that doesn't need to be said to everyone, but I guess there's an excuse to them, they are after all my friends.

"Zeref..warned me that he would take me back—that he would obtain my soul and he would control it..just like what happened on the Arena but something worse." I furrowed my eyebrows, somehow regretting to tell it to everyone.

"Jellal…" Erza hissed.

"Okay, Erza spit who's Jellal!" Gray shouted, startling Erza. Erza was a strong and fierce person. If we ever talk mean or talk back to her, she'll be like a rampaging monster. I don't know this Jellal person but there's this feeling that Jellal can make Erza weak, and I don't like Erza being weak.

Then a big crashing sound was evident. I saw that debris fell from the ceiling and I pounced on Lucy to save her from being unconscious as wood fell from my head but no worries, I burned it.

"What the hell! Please don't tell me it's that shitty government!" I muttered.

"I don't think so.." Lucy clutched to me and I hugged her tightly.

"Give us Erza Scarlet and I shall spare this child who I believe is one big of you Natsu Dragneel…" A man showed a card and someone was moving.

"Romeo!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy, don't panic..I'm alright!" The boy named Romeo said.

"Sho..What are you doing here?!" Erza practically screamed and she was shocked. Her orbs showed that she saw a ghost.

"Oh…sister…it's so nice to see you.." Sho smirked evilly as he walked closer to Erza. Only Erza could do was crawl back, but then from a startled face it turned into a glare. It shocked "Sho" because he hasn't probably seen her mad or at this state, then suddenly she summoned a sharp sword from the ground.

"You..!" She pounced on him and pointed a sword at him, only causing him to sweat. That's our Erza!

Suddenly she just dropped the song, the room was filled with swords and metal dropping.

"I miss you Sho…" she hugged him.

"E-Erza?!" He returned the hug back though it wasn't as sweet as what Erza gave out.

"Don't you miss me? How's Jellal?" Erza asked as she completely forgot what happened.

"A kitty!" A woman just hugged Happy and I could see that Happy's freaked out because of it.

"C-Crazy! Charles help me!" Happy called out for Charles, then the cat woman glanced at the white-haired cat.

"N-N Get off me, you crazy cat woman!" Charles clawed the cat woman in the face but nothing much happened.

"Aw you exceed. You poor poor thing." She cooed the cats.

Then Sho laughed wickedly at Erza, only leaving her confused. "You dare ask me how Jellal is?! Why would you ask it? You're the one evil Erza!" Leaving everyone confused on what he said.

"You killed Master Rob! You are the one who has caused everyone living there non-ending suffering!" Sho began to act hysterical, and then he swiped a card to Erza.

"Sho, let me out of here!" Erza banged the card.

"Let's go everyone…" He ran out, leaving one of the earlier hostages on the floor. Lucy rushed to the boy and summoned one spirit.

"Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Crux!" she summoned, white smoke appeared as the others coughed.

"O Princess Lu-"

"Don't start everything with Princess.." she muttered.

I see. She's still sad about the part that she was kicked out of her monarchy because of her father and I think I must understand that. Well practically I was kicked out of my land, Trynwan. The Kingdom of Creatures and more of those who are kicked out of this land. Was it okay for me to bring Lucy back? Not as a prisoner of Dad but a part of…my kingdom?

"Do you possibly know how to get this handsome boy out of the card?" she asked as I see the talking "Cross" sleep.

"Is he sleeping?" The Boy asked.

"WAAAAAAAAA" The Cross screamed causing everyone to get startled, especially Romeo who was really near to that cross.

"You found something, Crux?" Lucy asked once more.

"Well there is one key that knows everything and every magic that exists in this world. The key is named Tear. It possesses unknown magic because no one has come alive after seeing that magic." He announced.

"We have to go get Erza back!" I said with frustration noted in my voice.

"Calm down…Natsu. We are all worried about Erza. We could actually ask or find for the Tear Key to get Erza back without hassle." Lucy sighed. I just don't know why I always obey Lucy.

"Fine.." I sighed, I glanced at Gray who had a smirk plastered on his face.

_You like our precious Lucy, don't you? _He mouthed.

I blushed at what he said and cussed. "Oh just stop It, Gray!"

"Anyway, do you know what's the location of Tear?" Lucy asked;Crux nodded.

"I knew you would say that.." Crux said.

"It's really shocking and surprising but the location is very near from here… But at the Fountain of San Antonio Town.." He said.

"W-What?!" Everyone rejoiced slightly.

"Does anybody know where the Fountain is?" Juvia perked up.

"I know it but I haven't memorized where it is!" Wendy bowed down as a sign of being disappointed.

"I know where it is! We must hurry!" Romeo said.

As we arrived, we saw a lady singing. Her voice was melodic and the tune sounded familiar though I just don't know.

"Natsu it's strange because I haven't heard that tone in the kingdom but it just seems like I know…it." Lucy whispered as we hid in the bush.

"I do too. But from the lyrics of the song it seems so happy and gentle but everytime I hear it..it just sounds so-"

"Sad and Painful?" we said in unison.

"Juvia thinks we must pounce on her!" Juvia said.

"That's a great idea Juvia.." Gray said as he carefully eyed the woman.

"Juvia's very happy that you acknowledge me! Please kiss me-"

"I could hear you all.." she giggled.

"Get her!" Gray demanded, we all charged like kids.

"Wait, stop! Please!" Lucy asked.

"Let's play a little game.." she giggled as she floated.

"Wait stop! Please help us, we beg you!" Wendy cried out, we turned to another turn, she stopped, I got irritated, I sped quickly and there was some competition between me and Gray.

"I'm going to be the first one to get her!" Gray said angrily.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who should be the first one, ice face!" I rubbed him off.

Aha, I won! But when I turned the cloak and the person…nothing was there but only magic dust and the key itself, the key almost fell but Lucy grasped it and there had a letter or message for her.

**_"Use it wisely. You do not need a contract with this. Thrust it to the card." _**

And with that, Lucy thrusted it to the card, a gold light flashed that almost blinded everyone and with seconds, Romeo was out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Whew, and I thought I wouldn't be done with it T^T Guys, I just finished this chapter for like 4 HOURS. Blame Mershayla, Chuck, Kyle, Charlotte, Brittzay and the DJs. Anyway, who do you think the hooded girl was? (: Send in your comments and tell me why the chapter's named: 'Erza's Evil!' clearly I didn't bring in the best but this is no Filler everyone! I hope I did okay. Give me your feedbacks and I'll reply back! _

_Sorry about everything guys and I love you all! :-( Thanks for all the support! C';_

**_Next Chapter: Filled with Hatred_**

_Love,_

_Savie-chan _


	43. Chapter 42: Welcome Home

Hello Guys, it's **starryflames! **Of course, I'm going to update this book and force my brain to work…AGAIN. Hahaha, alright! I love you all guys c'; and I wish for the best for everyone! It's 1:49 AM and I'm going to write the best that I can. Well if I did not continue on writing this chapter, I think I did this on early morning or yeah brain going out xD alright, enough with my silly author's note. This chapter is: **Welcome Home! **You know as I say the chapter it makes it look creepy and weird D: but yeah, it's a silly sarcastic way of saying it. I am dedicating this chapter to: **xXLucyDragneelXx **for being one supporting reader and fan! I love her icon and It's really pretty! Thanks for your wonderful guess Lucy-san o !

**Forbidden Love of Rivals Winners: abcharic123, FlameFairy02, SamanthaDelaPaz and MewLover21! Congrats guys :')) **

**Forbidden Love of Rivals Question: Who said that Erza was evil and the cause why the rebels were the cause of their suffering?**

**A. Jellal Fernandes**

**B. Ultear Milkovich**

**C. Wally **

**D. Sho **

**NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I simply own this story and some of the characters/places.**

** starryflames **

**ERZA SCARLET's P.O.V. **

**Where the hell am I? **I began to stir as I felt that I was inside a ship. Instead of being tied up in the edge of the ship, I felt a strange pang in my forehead as I realized that I've slept for so long right now. People around me gave odd glares and quick rude glances, at first I did mind it because it was extremely rude but now that I've realized that Natsu and the others weren't here with me or loud shouts by them, I was abducted by these people, I noticed that they had strange tattoos on their right arm that had a strange symbol…then I realized it was a tower. I saw that it was a dark yellow for the girls and a red one for the boys, then I noticed footsteps nearing me. With my instincts, I summoned a sword and pointed to it…but it was only..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sho. _Sho….why are you doing this to us? Why the hell are you siding with enemies, you're not even one! _I thought, hesitating before I could give in answers and more.

"Hello…sister." He hugged me tightly as I felt tears spilling out of his eyes. Tears dripped on my clothes and I felt that I wasn't wearing my armour on. It made me feel secure. It was like I was naked and people glance at me and think that I was only a doll. Without my armour on it just makes me feel sad. Wait….is he-

"Where are we going Sho?" I sternly asked, trying to back him away. If the people surrounding gave me glares and Sho was a person I trust and they didn't mind him as a threat or someone who could delay their plans (probably but I must stop them sooner) does that mean that Sho's an enemy that I must fight sooner?

Then he laughed wickedly, that kind-of laugh irritated my ears for such a very long time now. It bugged me even until now. That laugh was comparable to someone that I loved years ago and hated for ages. It was Jellal's. "Are you playing stupid or has your present moments had led you in failing to remember that we're going back to your original home or may I consider…Hell!" He laughed. Oh no…it can't be….I'm forbidden to step at that ground.

_"You are not to set foot at this place or may spread the word about this, Erza if not…I will instantly kill them right before your eyes…" he almost-ruptured my neck as the little Erza groaned in pain as she was having a hard time breathing and she was thrown to the ocean._

_"Do you understand that Erza?! I am giving you another chance…would you help me rebuild this tower for the sake of freedom?" he asked the little Erza as he clutched through her worn-out clothes. Erza regained her breath and what she only did was spi at his face. Erza realized that the boy in front of him was wicked and had the evil aura she despised._

_"I'm not going to follow you! Resurrecting Zeref would be an end to mankind! An end to everything….even your life!" she said as she explained on what's going on. Only what Jellal can do was to laugh wickedly as he thought that what Erza said was nonsense and something he would nto forget because it felt that only foolish people are so funny._

_"You're such an imbecile Erza! I do not need someone as foolish as you to help me with building the Tower! But let me warn you again, Erza. We have our own dirty little secret. Even if you do not voluntarily help us in making you will still have an affiliation with us.." then he quickly casted a spell and snakes circled Erza's body and sooner she became unconscious._

Then I thunder clashing through each others, skies became darker than usual, I noticed that the waters became darker and rougher than usual. Pointed rocks splashed through raging waves, I gulped and sweated than usual.

"Welcome home, Erza!" they all cheered –it wasn't like the usual where they greet special friends, they treated me like a prisoner about to get exiled because I was that 'person that caused their sufferings'. They cheered on as the captain of the boat sang gloriously that the mission went fine, as they stopped the ship to the port, I realized how dangerous it was if I try to escape pointy rocks underneath and probably-gnawing predators about to chop me into pieces, I gulped. I was shoved out of the boat using a large pole, Sho attached magic handcuffs that dehydrate the magic within the body, It's like a déjà vu. Magic has been sipped and the only thing that I could use was immense force, I charged first with a battle cry and forcefully took the handcuffs away.

I tried to summon an axe and a shield but I just have to wait for some of my Lacrima to be filled in. The men started to charge, they ran towards me with different weapons. I wasn't called Titania for nothing. I smirked. _They don't know who they're messing with! _ I charged, I swiftly danced my sword to them, slashed through their bodies and blood spilled out from their gut.

_The sword is kind of heavy…I like it! Destructive! _I smirked, as a man shifted his bullet near to my chest, I dodged and covered my side when I felt small magic rushed to me. With my re-equip magic, I changed the sword in my hand into into something more magical, I grasped the sword from my Purgatory Armour and charged.

"2 heavy swords I see….This might help on eliminating them all." She sighed as blood trickled down her forehead.

"Oh the Sacrifice has come to the island! We shall seize her!" A man's voice screamed out. I looked up and rain poured down from the sky. There I saw him….. _Jellal._

"Dear Erza, how are you?! Don't you like your home? Rowdy and boisterous as always! I never know that you would be soo important to me…" he tsked as he held into a pole at the top of the tower. I realized that it was done and he has made a very big accomplishment on building the Tower.

"You.." I hissed as he jumped down to the ground, It was fast like lightning and it was like 40 feet high from the ground. People around us started to make way for him, I gulped and gave him an intense glare as he smirked evilly. My friends: Sho, Millianna, Wally, Simon and the others….

"Beat her to a pulp, Jellal. Remember….she killed Master Rob!" They all cried out to him as Millianna clawed a cat puppet that she held in her hand. _Master Rob…I remember him! I didn't kill him, but it seems that I am the reason why he's no longer here with us…_I frowned slightly, then he came near me. He tipped my chin and gave me a sly smile. "You shall be part of our plans again, Erza. Didn't you remember that you'll always be an affiliate of this plans.." he whispered, causing me to shudder at his words.

"I would never…" I snarled, slapping him straight to the face.

"You are plain stupid Erza. I have grown powerful as ever. I am part of the Ballam Alliance though we hide our association in the name of: La Gloria Del Celio! I'm quite sad that Master Zeref picked you to be a host when you're nothing but a pathetic girl.." he hissed and fake-yawned at my presence.

"You never changed Jellal. You were as plain dumb and idiot like how I expected you to be.." I pointed a sword though most of them showed their weapons and pointed it to me, he revealed his hand which signaled _'This is my prey, back off.' _Something like that.

"Oh yes, I forgot! I don't want to bore my master and my friends because I could easily defeat you with my superior magic. How'bout we have a game? Hmph? You like games right?" he twirled my hair but I jerked his hand.

"I will plain your game," I said as I re-equipped back to my Heart Kreuz Armour and revealed a long sword and pointed it to his face, causing him to smirk more. "Tell me your objectives." He said.

"If I win on this game, you shall release these people," I pointed to the one that surrounded us, they had confused looks and soft whispers thundered the place. "and I will freely destroy the Tower in my own free will. They are at your command and I know that you have erased their memories as expected.." I hissed and he grinned slightly.

"And I never knew that the older Erza would be as intelligent, well then. I won't have you as the single player in this tag team." He laughed so hard.

"What do you mean as the single player?" Eyebrows furrowed and I glanced at the orb that he took out from nothing.

"Your tag teammates are coming. May the games begin…Erza!" he laughed and he disappeared, he showed that it was them! Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Wendy! They're all coming just to save me! Are they all idiots? I could do this thing by myself!

"This is what you get in having friends….Friends are nothing but burdens in everything…" he whispered in my mind and the people around me charged once more. I re-equipped into my Robe of Yuen and I breathed in heavily.

"This is my battle not theirs…" I said once more as I charged in battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_ Hello Guys, how is this chapter? (: Well I hope it'll be as nice as you'd all think, because I simply love it! I actually tweaked the Tower of Heaven Arc and there might be some appearances of several Oracion Seis members, alright? Ask questions and I'm sure to answer them all! You might be shock because some Fairy Tail Members (the original ones) are at the Tower of Heaven as unconscious some-what zombies taking orders from Jellal! Though I don't know if I should call them 'zombies' or 'brainwashed' peeps but yeah;The next chapter's name is: __**Commencing Games! **__Everything is turning to a very wonderful happening :) oh yeah check out my Jellal x Erza Fan Fiction (only description is available, but hell yeah xD) and __** DullBrightness's story: **__Trip to New Zealand. I am 'Vicky' there xD LOOOL. Oh yes, my name is Savannah-chan and the other things like the Jerza Fan Fiction can be found on Wattpad. Here's the link to my profile: user/starryflames check me out and see my other NaLu stories I haven't posted here yet! Alright? xD Plus, I'm a girl c': ok? Your comments on the previous chapters made me laugh! c':_

_Love,_

_Savie-chan _


	44. Chapter 43: Commencing Games

Hello Guys, it's **starryflames! **Yeaaaahhh, for the past few days I've been making the Book Covers for the incoming Fan Fictions I'm going to write like SOOONNNERRRRRR. Alright? c': so yeah, I decided that I'll write **Forbidden Love of Rivals **than **Fairy Tales! **Oh yeah, do you think the latest chapter sucked or no? T.T well oh yeah D: Oh Yeah, so this chapter is: **Commencing Games! **Well I'm expecting to write such a long chapter on this one..but I just hope that I won't get too sloppy that I put this segments into parts and more. Oh yeah, dedicating this chapter to: **jeraru! **This person's such an avid Jerza Fan Fiction Writer and I'm so willing to learn more about Jerza now that I'm starting to write one, alright? c':

**Forbidden Love of Rivals Winner: SamanthaDelaPaz, congrats c': **

**Forbidden Love of Rivals Question: What is the hidden name of the rebels in the Tower of Heaven?**

**A. Lucis Gladio**

**B. Lucy n Natsu**

**C. Nero Lacrimus**

**D. La Gloria del Celio**

**NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I simply own this story and some of the characters/places.**

** starryflames **

* * *

"It is our time to rise from the darkness and invade the ones who seek the light…." A roar was heard throughout the land, tress has shaken, birds flew everywhere and silence was heard again….

"Our army shall deplete those who do not understand the meaning of eternal magic…" a man smirked at the dragon's sudden words. The dragon smiled at his master's decision of having hosts.

"Master has done a very good job of picking you as our ally…" the dragon said as he examined a host that "Master" took.

"Of course, I am the one who is acknowledgeable with every occurrence that is happening right now. I hope that Jellal does not fail us just like what happened before…" he hissed.

"You are right." The Dragon sighed as it flied back to the dark skies, leaving the host smirking evilly—he was not completely possessed by the dark mage as he found him suitable to become one of his allies and servants of his plans.

_He is very wrong; he does not know me nor knows what I am planning to do. _He walked away and left nothing but footsteps.

* * *

**GRAY's P.O.V. **

** Should we be happy that we've entrusted our sense of direction with Natsu's stupid little nose? **I flinched when he swayed back and forth at the Captain's deck as he barfed for the fifteenth time. Should we really trust his dragon senses when he's state is really confusing us all? I sat quietly at the bar as Lucy and Juvia chattered about their plans on how they'll get Erza back._ Erza… _I hummed softly as I noticed how sad and depressed she was. When the first time I met, she showed us a fiery and an annoying side of her…but when I looked into her eyes, she was sad and confused—like she was bugged.

_Was it because that an icy cold heart of mine knows who feels the same just like me? _I thought. I sipped my cold lemon juice as I glanced back at them, I caught Juvia staring at me and I smirked slightly, causing her to blush. Then I remembered that night…._when I kissed her. _I scrunched my eyebrows and banged the glass. I swear I've made Lucy and Juvia flinch a little bit.

"Is Gray-sama alright?" she asked with her melodic voice. It was so _enticing. Stop thinking about her, she's your friend and a comrade! But I remembered those words to the violet-haired mage earlier on San Antonio._

"Gray? Earthland to Gray!" Lucy shouted slightly, causing me to go back from my dream world.

"Oh yeah? I'm alright…It just feels weird that Erza's not here. You know…she should be the one leading us not the flamehead up there trying to confuse Captain Shi…" I jerked my index finger at the upper deck where I could still hear Natsu and the Captain bickering at which direction they are heading.

Then I heard Charles and Happy shouting, I looked above—I placed my hand up to at least support me not to have my eyes blind and I saw them pointing over something. We all looked to that direction to see a black storm up ahead and dark clouds surrounded a certain area. I could hear Flame Idiot jumping up and down while the girls prepared their weapons. I turned back and stared at them.

I had a stern look, nervous if we won't see Erza again. Somehow I've grown attached to Erza. Knowing that she has one bad past and she's experiencing déjà vu ahead, we might actually see that. We don't want to see Erza as a dead skin. She was our leader, the one who covered for us in all of our damage; I mouthed to the girls. "Do you think we can get Erza back and defeat those bastards who took her away?"

Juvia smiled softly and nodded "We'll take her back. Juvia knows that Erza's fighting back beating them up and she's waiting for us…after all, we are comrades right?". I smiled gently knowing that we've learned a lot from our journeys together.

Then the boat came to a complete stop. I groaned because I knew it was the flame head's fault. "What did you do this time Natsu?" I asked but it wasn't Natsu who stopped it—it was the captain.

"What the hell are you doing Captain Shi?! We're going to pass through that storm no matter what!" Natsu yelled at him, causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let my boat sink once more. Remember, I am doing this for Princess Lucy but I cannot let the last thing go down to the bottom of the ocean.." he sighed. Lucy's eyes whelmed up and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's alright. We understand you; because right now we also have one last thing we're fighting for, it's our friend. She's out there and she's just like this boat. Probably sooner it'll sink, but the memories of love and care will always make it rise up. I'm really happy that you've down me favors, Shi-kun. Not knowing that you were once close with the Queen.." she smiled softly, causing everyone to get shock.

"No matter what happens, you are still the Princess of this land. I may have loathe the Dragons for what they have done to our country, but you know who are the ones to be called as friends and comrades. You are wise just like Layla and I accept any kind-of decisions you make even with friends.." he gave a glare to Natsu before turning back to her.

"Thank you so much, Shi-kun…" Lucy gave him another thumbs-up.

"Alright, well everyone I guess I'll push this ship nearer to that storm. I barely see what's inside that hurricane but I shall try my best. This will be a very rough ride! But still, enjoy the ride!" Captain Shi prepared his engines and I swear Natsu sweat dropped.

"We're going to get you Erza! We're going to get the last thing we have right now!" Natsu stood up from the deck and climbed to the ceiling and yelled a loud dragon roar, we all cheered and he ripped slightly his clothes. He was literally on fire and everyone did the same.

* * *

**WENDY's P.O.V. **

**I'm so happy that I've met them and I have joined them with their conquest. **I giggled slightly as we approached the storm, pieces of the boat were flying already and we all clutched to the railings of the board.

"Hang on everybody; we are going to go through this thing!" Natsu roared once more as he unleashed raging fire and shot them into the hurricane, it was useless because it was obviously stronger than Natsu's flames.

"That's it, this is where I could give you my last stances. It's all up to you everyone," he said, then he added a part. "Take care of Lucy. I know you are a very nice man and that is a reason why Lucy has fought beside you against the King." He patted his shoulder.

"I will and I promise, in the name of Igneel!" He jumped out and went to the edge of the boat, the exceeds were our at our side. Our clothes and our hair were flying everywhere.

"Can you control the weather pattern here, Wendy?" Lucy asked, trying to not have her inner body exposed to the men beside her.

Then I tried, glowing orbs circled my hand and I concentrated. I concentrated and tried to control the hurricane but as soon as I got nearer to it, lightning sparked causing me to flinch and have my hands burned. I groaned slightly.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Charles made sure that I was alright. I nodded and I stood up once more.

"Let's entwine our hands and let's jump from this boat and proceed inside this hurricane." Juvia suggested.

_Oh my Earthland, we shouldn't do it, it's really dangerous!_

"Are you all insane? We're going to die!" Charles stated; I nodded. Lucy even agreed with Charles's comment but Gray and Natsu had a smile plastered in their faces. Uh oh…this is such a bad idea.

"We're not going to die. Shouldn't you guys think ourselves superman and woman?" Juvia joked, we laughed slightly as we recognized her trying to lighten up.

"With Gray-sama's ice magic he can make an ice shell to freeze my Water Lock and we can also have Wendy to control the Hurricane. Natsu and Lucy would be our back fire in case we drown!" Juvia suggested.

"Fine, then let's go!"

"1…." Gray counted.

"2…." Lucy counted as we tangled our hands.

"3…. Jump!" We all jumped together and we felt the cold gush of current. We all sank and I prepared myself for air.

"Water Lock!" Juvia demanded and she has brought us all together in her water lock. Everyone was wet. Juvia frozed the water, the currents tried fighting it but I helped along to have a backfire.

"Look everyone, we're close ahead…we just need to go up there!" Lucy pointed, causing us to have some hope.

"Everyone get ready, we might have upcoming opponents as soon as we rise above the water…." Juvia said. Lucy brought out four of her keys, Natsu was ready with flames engulfing his hands, Gray stripping out his wet shirt—as usual, Happy and Charles clinging to me and Natsu.

We got up and we saw a hologram.

"Congrats players…you've passed my first test." A blue-haired man said. Natsu's vein popped from his forehead and he attacked the hologram.

"Not so fast, Natsu Dragneel…you're such an imbecile you know? Attacking a hologram? You really think that I would fight head-on. You just passed the first stage and not the final stage.." He laughed so hard that it almost busted our ears.

"Why won't you come down here and act like a man! Stop being a coward!" Gray added.

"Oh I see, you all act like that white-haired beast man…" the man pretended to look at his nails, with delight. Telling us that he accomplished- WAIT. Was he the one who actually possessed Li-

"Wait!" I said. Everyone looked at me, I gulped. Now I pointed to the holo. "Where you the one who possessed Lisanna Strauss?" he had a short pause and laughed. "You are a very bright girl, dragon slayer." This only caused everyone to get shocked.

"But I'm afraid I'm not the master mind to all of the bizarre happenings to everything." He said sternly.

"Tell us where's Erza!" Juvia said.

"Oh I have forgot. I am Jellal Fernandes the leader of the Tower of Heaven or simply the rebels. Though I must say that I sided with an evil dragon and an evil mage, funny that our goal is to eliminate their kind!" he laughed evilly. Natsu became furious and tried attacking him, but with Lucy's efforts to hug him, he fought hard to calm down.

"You're the one who made Erza cry!" Lucy said.

"Obviously, princess." Jellal smirked.

"Y-Your face….you're Siegrain! Wait, you're Siegrain's evilbrother aren't you?!" Lucy pointed to him.

"Of course, that topic became trending at the Council Room, you know?! Me being Siegrain's brother blah blah blah.." he said.

"Now listen, we shall all play a game. Now which means, we shall act like Game Pieces alright? Now you all our the White and me—and my servants are the Black. The White King shall be Erza and the Black King shall be me!" he jerked his thumb to himself.

"So a way to have Chess get down is to have the King be targeted down and there are no optional moves-" he was cut off by Lucy.

"I get it, Erza's our King because she is the chesspiece that we must find and protect against you and your minions, am I correct?" Lucy asked.

"Precisely, so you shall all play the game. And have this as your objection: Find Erza, Protect Erza and fight me," he added. "That's right. We will all have fun inside. But I must warn you. You may split into teams, there are no rules but to do your objections. Now let the games begin." He smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Yeah, is this chapter alright or no? Well yeah, I hope it satisfied you guys because I think it's a nice chapter. Though it's somehow a filler at first (except the first part that was on Third Person Omniscient) that was a hint. Oh yeah for the past few hours I was actually making a Book Cover for my upcoming Fan Fictions which I won't reveal the descriptions. Questions were asked if I will be making a sequel to this story and the answer is: __**It's a Secret ^_^ **__Plus there would be a lot of things to do. _

_ Vote if this chapter's good and you want more! Comment to voice out your opinions and rant about certain things. Share if you want your fans or friends to see how amazing Fairy Tail is! _

_Love,_

_Savie-chan _


	45. Chapter 44: Whipping Hair and Pinkette!

Hello Guys, it's **starryflames! **How are you doing guys? it's 2:28 AM and I'm practically dying in death since school's about to start in the upcoming days, I was wondering if the story's really long that it didn't interest you guys? :\ I'm really sorry if that, but I just want to have Forbidden Love of Rivals in my grasp! I got like 2-3 Days until Hellhole starts and yeah. Plus, I've got two dreams concerning Natsu and Lucy! Oh yeah, some exciting things for you guys! After **Forbidden Love of Rivals, **I would be publishing a new story: **_Cast Away! _**I've revealed the Book Cover to some people only and yes, I'm already done with the Summary, LONG CHAPTER ONE! :o This chapter is: **Spinning Hair and Wicked Pinkette! Part One!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: BOOK TWO OF FORBIDDEN LOVE OF RIVALS WILL BE UPCOMING! c': **

**Forbidden Love of Rivals Winners: SamanthaDelaPaz and NaLufanforever21! Congrats bishes!**

**Forbidden Love of Rivals: Captain Shi has a relation/affiliation with who?**

**A. Lucy Heartfilia**

**B. Layla Heartfilia**

**C. Judo Heartfilia**

**D. None of The Above**

**NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I simply own this story and some of the characters/places.**

** starryflames **

* * *

**LUCY's P.O.V. **

**I never knew that there was an island sitting at this ocean…**I thought. As I picked up my stellar key that fell from the ground. "Gate of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

"Moo, at your service Lucy-san! You look fine as eve-" He was cut off when a blast exploded almost in front of me. I squealed as a magic bullet was about to hit my leg, but luckily, she ran causing everyone to whimper and turn their heads at my direction.

"Are you alright, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked as wind collated on her hands. I stood up and I pumped up my fists with determination.

"Everyone, Juvia thinks we should divide ourselves. We'll be having our teams, I am going along with Gray-sama, Love Rival with Natsu and the Exceeds with Wendy-san. We'll take care of this border. I wish you luck, Natsu and _Lucy!_" she waved as she started to take the water or liquid that surrounded her. She glanced at Gray and he gave her a smirk.

She just…called me Lucy! By my first name!

* * *

**IGNEEL's P.O.V. **

**I glared immensely at the magical cloud that illuminated my son running with the girl. **I snorted as she was a complete 'incarnation' of her mother and the heroine. "That blue-haired tattoo does not know who he's playing tricks with." I hissed as I felt air pressure, I turned back to see a hooded girl.

"Who are you to step in my castle?" A growl erupted my mouth as she stepped closer to me. "A human…do you not know that I can turn you into just burning embers?" I said as flames erupted out of my snout. Then she giggled. _I've heard that voice somewhere! _

"Who….are you? Tell me!" I said, then she took her right hand above her head and divulged her face. Silence was formed between us and she was glowing, she looked pure and young, just like before. Her silky hair was just like of before, she had tainted cheeks that made it look obvious that she was laughing at me—Laughing at my reaction. I gritted my teeth as I felt a black shadow curling up the skies where I've hid for months.

**_Grow strong and spread the wings, Dragon King. _**She smiled though her voice boomed the open space around us. I felt that I was on my knees and I began to bow down. My eyes closed and I felt that I was shaking….in fear. Was it because that I felt immense power on her. After all she was an influential woman.

**_You must know that I did not force you to BOW DOWN to me, but fear me not. I'm no longer a woman of neither this generation nor someone that shall play the role to fix this world's problems. _**She giggled once more and then she turned around. Her big grin turned opposite and she led out a harsh glare. I sat up and I had a confused look on. A violet beam dispersed her figure and I figured that she was only a hologram or a ghost that still lurks in this world, the beam passed her and had gone through me. It made a hole on my body and I coughed blood out. I hissed as it was the only dragon who would bug me….**Acnologia.**

"You are talking to a dead human and you bowed down? If your nations finds out about it, you shall be a threat to them! It's a disgrace to the dragon race, Igneel! It is time to put you into an end, Igneel. And this time, I will make your son see it." He growled as he lunged through me. Loud growls erupted and he first gritted the side of my wings, making me somehow unable to fly if I tried to escape, he may be a bigger dragon but I'm wiser and tactical than his dirty tricks.

* * *

**NATSU's P.O.V. **

**Loud pounding was felt in my chest as I creased on the ground. **Lucy caught up to me and found me resting down the dirty pavements, she jerked my hand when I tried to not have Luce see me in pain. Then she held my palm, as she rested her forehead unto mine. "Is Zeref causing you this?" she asked. Faster heartbeats rushed through me as I felt this again….I felt **safe and in love with her. **But the fact that we cannot be together was oblivious and insane. It made my heart ache and I wondered if hers did too.

"I don't think so, I just feel like my back in pain and my shoulder….." I mumbled as I squeezed the tip of my forehead. Pain relieved slightly as I felt Lucy shifting up. _There's an enemy coming…_ I slightly turned my head to see a woman with long pink hair came closer.

"Stand back, Natsu. This is going to be my fight. I want you to see my efforts at least!" she had her left hand at her waist, for if she moves her hand slightly she could summon a spirit at least. "Wait there, I'm not going to have a hand-to-hand combat with you nor have a magic contest, but I clearly do want to have fun just like Jellal-kun!" she laughed immensely as she raised her hand and magic circles formed.

"For now, I want to have my own game. Probably link people? That would be awesome if that happens." She laughed as she made me and Lucy's wrists glow.

"What's happening?" Lucy obviously freaked out and I growled as this girl was ticking me. "Don't be a coward you woman! You're obviously just tryin' to run since you can't fight the both of us!" My signature grin was plastered on my face and Lucy's face softened.

"Me? A Coward?" she laughed once more before she continued. "I'm simply blacking up my energy as I fight against the raven-haired freak and his stalker. Madam wants me to show my skills. Plus, you shouldn't say those words….." then she brought her hand up and crumpled it, causing me and Lucy to yelp pain. "I could just give you endless pain and easily kill you…" she had put on a very disgusting and scary face.

"Now then, I shall get my way then….for one of Jellal's heroes has arrived. Face his endless screams! Hahaha!" she laughed once more, then suddenly I felt my body moving on it's on. I was pulled inside the tower and there revealed an unconscious Gray.

"Bullshit. I'm going to take care of him." I muttered.


	46. Chapter 45: The Lesson of Friends

**(Third Person Omniscient)**

* * *

Juvia noticed that Lucy was in pain, she helped her up though there was still a distance in their heart. Juvia wasn't interested on accepting her "love rival" when they are not one, she noticed a man who has extremely long black hair, he has a very pale skin and a very intimidating grin. Lucy hissed as she will again fight another person, she considered losing at the Pinkette as she figured that she can link both humans and forms to experience and know feelings, sadly she doesn't know whom she linked to.

"We are going to have fun, girls!" The man whipped his hair every time and would play an unfamiliar tune that made their ears pop, but it didn't stop them to fight back.

"You should know that you side with people with the wrong taste of real magic!" Lucy said out loud as she pointed her index finger to the man. The man laughed so hard that it made Lucy's anger boil more. _Love Rival has a very bad temper…_Juvia thought as she secretly gave Lucy a look that meant that she wasn't comfortable with her.

"Ladies, ladies. You should know that I take an interest to both of you and your bodies. But It wouldn't be fair if I fight you alone," he continue. "So I'll pick one of you to be my ally for this fight. After all, you both are strong ones to even dare go in this island." He laughed as he jerked his index finger and stopped by Juvia's. "Oh, I'm going to have the Water Girl!" he cheered as he played his guitar swiftly and it caused their surroundings to tremble and crack. Debris fell and covered them, Lucy wasn't able to see what's on her surrounding but she felt that Juvia wasn't at her side anymore.

"Juvia…?" Lucy trembled as she took her five keys: Leo, Virgo, Aquarius, Taurus and Gemini.

"Hahaha!" A wicked laugh was heard, then there Lucy's eyes widened with horror as she saw that Juvia was wearing something different than before. "I'll show you hell! GO TO HELL! Prepare yourself!" she did the same thing which Vivaldus Taka did.

"Juvia, what's going on?" her voice shook as she got creeped out on what happened with Juvia and she gave an immense glare to the long-haired man, the man strummed his guitar and air waves made the tower tremble once more, Lucy swore that everyone was screaming because of irritation. "This is the coolest vibe!" Juvia said as she made her hands do a rock sign. Lucy covered her ears as she might not hear clearly on how loud and irritating the pressure that the guitar is giving off. "Juvia is this being caused by the guitar?" she thought out loud as Juvia and Vivaldus Taka whipped their hair like a rockstar. Juvia became wilder. Her hair became longer, her make-up was similar to a rock star and her clothes became different. She imagined herself being at that situation.

"That's right, Princess. Any woman who obeys the succubus will obey to my commands!" He laughed, "However, brainwashing the both of you would make this game less interesting. We're going to have so much fun, whipping ass! Catfights, Meow!" he put his tongue out that creeped Lucy out.

"If you're not ready to rock out, why won't you just die and get lost pathetically!" Juvia laughed once more, with that Juvia's body became water and rushed going to Lucy, she made a whirlpool that trapped Lucy in. Then, Juvia came out of the water though the whirlpool was still there. "Now then….where should I aim first? Maybe I should destroy that pretty dress of yours! After all, Jellal would be pleased to see your embarrassment!" Then with her hand, she ripped her dress that revealed her bosom, Lucy shouted as a huge amount of her cleavage showed.

"This is it, This is it!" The man rocked his guitar while Juvia came back to his side. With the ripped fabric of her dress, she covered it and she has put on her fighting stances, Juvia pushed herself in a wall, and pounced on Lucy. She did a head butt that made Lucy's head pound for seconds, she became dizzy and she could multiple Juvia's, then a powerful burst of water that was like a waterfall gushing through your head was felt, then she felt something pulling her hair, she was dragged by hair and thus some of her hair was pulled out by Juvia, she was slammed into a wall, and blood gushed down her forehead, luckily with the water, it wiped it off the blood.

"Juvia…you said you wanted to prove that you want to be with us right?"Lucy asked as she tried to bring Juvia's senses back. "Then stop attacking us, please I beg you!" Lucy asked for mercy as Juvia gave her a concerned look. "Water Cane!" she smirked, she whipped her butt and Lucy didn't urge to yelp out loud. She wanted to at least prove that she is still of help and of use in the gang.

"Keep that rhythm going, that's the soul of rock!" The man screamed, surely he did enjoy what was happening to the females but Jellal wasn't pleased with Lucy's performance. Lucy had a big part on this nation, he kind-of felt disappointed that she didn't put much of a show when she plays a big part.

"What're you saying?!" Lucy glared immensely at the man as she felt very tired and disappointed with herself.

"Cat fights are supposed to be vicious and use claws! But I'm bored with you," he continued. "Oh yeah….Juvia-chan?" Vivaldus called.

"She stole your lover, isn't that heartbreaking, hmph?" The man wickedly smile as he wanted to see more of Juvia's capability. "My _lover_?!" Juvia gasped, it made Lucy huff as she was about to see Juvia more raged. "LOVE RIVAL!" her voice changed into a serious one, and now she has turned herself into water and she has trapped Lucy in her body.

Lucy was breathless, she did not know what to do. She wasn't able to make-out that she was not interested with Gray to become a lover nor higher than their relationship as 'friends'. To Lucy, Gray was someone to trust on her secrets, a nakama and a big brother in times that she needed to think.

Lucy arched her back and she wanted to inhale air, but if ever she gasped she might faint. She did not want to lose, because she wanted to take back someone precious to her, the last thing she wanted to protect—_Her friends._

_It's no good….she's completely at Vivaldus' control. There wouldn't be any chance I'd defeat her…._She thought. Disappointment was seen at her face and glimpses of her failure flashed in her mind, it caused her to weep and Juvia spoke. _There's no way I could defeat Juvia when she's serious! _She thought once more as tears floated in Juvia's body that's made of liquid.

"Die painfully inside Juvia's body!" She laughed vilely only causing her to frown. _My breath! _She was about to be out of air. Any minute now and she could be unconscious, leading her to downfall.

_Lucy-san….._A voice called for Lucy. _Lucy-san! _The voice said louder, causing Lucy to crack her eyes open and she couldn't believe it was Juvia; this time she was serene and the tone that made it obvious said that she was extremely sorry for her possessed body's doing.

_"I'm sorry Lucy-san….Juvia doesn't want to do this…_" The calm Juvia whispered in her mind.

"The voice…of her heart?" Lucy wondered and it made sense. Juvia wasn't fully possessed. "Juvia does not wish to hurt her friends nor hurt you, Lucy." Juvia said once more.

_"Though it might be presumptuous for me to address you as my friend…" she continued. "And Lucy-san is a rival to my love: Gray-sama.."_ she said once more, only causing Lucy to wince. "I'm not…" she muttered.

_"But Juvia loves you guys because you have dearly accepted me with all of your heart. I may have been unclose with you but Juvia promises that I've grown attached to you all." _Her words made Lucy cry more. "_You're tears have touched my heart and I'm truly sorry! I-I just want to have a real friend that would not recognize me as rain that brings sorrow!"_ Juvia's voice shook.

"You're all friendly, and fun and it just makes me feel that I truly belong with you guys. But right now…" she continued once more. "I have made myself unattached to you all!" she cried out, causing Lucy to cry too with her words.

"Even when we're in water…I still could feel Juvia's tear gushing through me.."Lucy smiled.

"Juvia, darling!" Vivaldus has broken Juvia on daydreaming. "It's about time to finish her off!" he said, Lucy was slammed out of the water and she could feel the pain in her legs, she winced but she know that her words made her strong. This time, she's ready to fight!

"This is the end line for you!" The wicked Juvia said as her right hand became a swirling water drill.

"Those who can shed tears for their friends will always be a part of us! Will always be accepted no matter what!" Lucy stood up and summoned a key. "Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Gold smoke appeared and a crab-looking man appeared. "Ebi, I know the plan. Let's go!" Cancer ran and snipped Vivaldus' hair but to no luck, it didn't break.

"My hair might be beautiful but your scissors cannot break it!" he laughed that somehow-mocked Cancer.

"This is boring, Juvia just kill her!" Vivaldus groaned causing Juvia to attack with her Water Jigsaw.

"Alright, thanks for your help Cancer!" she waved at Cancer that disappeared, as Juvia's body came closer, Lucy jerked her hand inside Juvia's body and summoned one of her strongest spirits. "Gate of the Water-Bearer, I summon thee! Aquarius!" With that water busted out causing it to make a big whirlpool inside the Tower.

"She summoned her spirit inside Juvia's body?!" Juvia thought, as she thought it was a brilliant move.

"What?! How can this be?!" Vivaldus freaked out.

"As long as there's water, I can summon Aquarius anywhere!" Lucy smirked, causing Vivaldus to freak out once more.

Aquarius glared at her master's word, she pulled the currents of the water and made it bounce going to Lucy's direction. "Shut up already, you stupid little girl!"

Vivaldus was scared at how freaky and rock-ish Aquarius can be and this made Juvia and Lucy tremble in fear. "J-Juvia thinks Aquarius-san is scary!" Juvia commented, only causing Lucy to nod.

"Didn't you pay attention?! I already told you that my hair can absorb water, thus it only makes me more invincible!" His hair became shinier and it absorbed water but Lucy smirked as she floated in the water.

"Juvia!" Lucy said as she extended her arm.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia did as what Lucy did. They entangled their hands and they did a Unison Raid.

* * *

The Guitar Chess Piece broke slightly and Jellal was intrigued at how impressive the female did to one of his elites that helped him step-up in his success.

"W-What is this magic?" He said.

"I see that the Princess has done a very good job." He smirked as he already moved the Water Bearer and Key Piece forward.

* * *

"What's with all of these power? I cannot absorb more than I should!" His hair absorbed water and that caused his limits.

"Let's defeat him together, Juvia!" Lucy said.

Vivaldus was slammed towards the ceiling and his hair has made him fail thus the girls won.

After minutes, Juvia and Lucy rested as they needed to recharge. The succubus became unconscious but game the last warning. "Water Bearer and Celestial Princess…be warned for you cannot win this! The darkness will always win!"

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_And this is the last chapter for __**Forbidden Love of Rivals! **__I was making this chapter as I watch the fight in Tower of Heaven xD Funny that I copied it off but I added some parts. But yeah, it's kind of short ._. and I'm not satisfied. Surely, I will edit this story sooner!_

**_Summary of The Last Clash of Rivals_**

_❝тнєяє ιѕ ησтнιηg тнαт cαη ѕєραяαтє υѕ. ωє αяє яιναℓѕ вυт тнιѕ ωιℓℓ ησт ѕтσρ υѕ тσ ƒιgнт ƒσя συя σριηισηѕ, ωє αяє αℓℓ cσηηєcтє∂!❞ He shouted with determination as he raised their flag and charged._

**_ Now that the ending is near, the Heroines are trying hard to find each comrade that would help them ease their way in victory, they find out that the Dragon King: Igneel has fallen from his throne thus, Acnologia is crowned King of the Dragons, with his plans he intends to destroy the world, and make it as his throne. Now that Acnologia has plans to win all-out of this, he has sent thousands of threats all-out the world that alarmed the King of Fiore: Jude Heartfilia._**

**_ With this news, The gang has been rushed to train harder and find the last pieces to solve their problem: Who shall they side with? Mages or Dragons. But now, they have decided that it is time to make their own guild: Fairy Tail. With this, they shall ace their way to the top as they will build their bonds and the Dragon War shall happen._**

**_ Find out what will happen to Earthland as the war shall be repeated once more. Can the spirits of Lucinda and Nacio Ignis help change the flow of the world as two worlds collide?_**


End file.
